Wild
by wankyfaberry123
Summary: no soy buena con los summarys , solo leanlo :3
1. Chapter 1

Wild es una novela de Meghan O'Brien, yo solo la estoy adaptando, por lo tanto no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Lo único que asusta Quinn Fabray más que la luna llena es la idea de enamorarse.

Ella ha vivido toda su vida con un terrible secreto: puede tomar la forma de cualquier animal a su antojo, pero una vez al mes la luna llena, la transforma en un feroz lobo, criatura sin conciencia humana. Gestión de su estado significa vivir en una rutina estricta, y más importante, abstenerse de relaciones íntimas con los seres humanos. Quinn está convencida de que el amor y la amistad sólo puede traer a su dolor.

La patóloga forense Rachel Berry está bien familiarizada con el dolor del amor romántico.

Juramentación de las relaciones después de tener el corazón roto por un ex engaño, Rachel se sumerge en su trabajo: la captura de asesinos. Cuando Quinn acude en su ayuda después de un ataque por un hombre enmascarado en Golden Gate Park, Rachel está conmocionada por la fuerza con que se señala a su salvador misterioso.

Sacudida por sus propios sentimientos de Rachel, Quinn está aún más aterrorizada al darse cuenta de que no está ni siquiera cerca de ser el monstruo más terrible que acecha San

Francisco. Hay alguien en la ciudad, que está matando por placer, y su próximo objetivo es la única mujer que piensa que podría ser capaz de detenerlo: Rachel.

* * *

Hola

Les traigo una nueva historia que la verdad, es muy interesante.

Espero que estén leyendo mis otras historias ;) jajaja y me dejen muchos reviews jaja nahh.

Y para las que leen mis otras historias , decirles que mañana voy a actualizar de nuevo , tal vez suba más de un capitulo a todas las historias , al igual que esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

_Capítulo uno_

Quinn Fabray odiaba a la luna llena. No sólo lo que le hacía a ella después de que el sol se ponía, también la forma en que secuestraba su cuerpo durante las largas horas que precedían a la aparición en el cielo nocturno. Cómo ella la tenía en su agarre hasta el momento en que se despertaba por la mañana, con la piel muy apretada y las terminaciones nerviosas gritando. Las sensaciones se intensificaron cuando el sol se perdía sobre su cabeza, no había dolor, pero traía un placer tan intenso que estuvo a punto de mutilarla.

En el momento en que la escolta llegó, una hora antes de la puesta de sol, ella estaba tan excitada que incluso el simple contacto de la tela contra el brazo la amenazaba para anunciar su salvaje liberación, y este hecho la hacía una cita difícil y absolutamente insoportable.

No importa cómo una locura de la luna llena la tenía, follar no era una opción, ni siquiera con una profesional. En particular, esta noche fue dolorosa. No sólo era el perigeo Lunar, el más grande del año, sino que tenía que entrenar a una nueva escolta por primera vez en catorce meses. Ella estaba orgullosa de la última chica por graduarse en la escuela de medicina, pero este cambio en la rutina tenía a Quinn, enferma con la preocupación. Ella se había establecido finalmente en una especie de ritmo y odiaba empezar de cero otra vez, especialmente mientras luchaba contra la calentura. Eso mataría a una persona más débil. Y debido a que el universo es evidente que la odiaba.

La agencia había enviado a una pelirroja. A una hermosa, con curvas que estaba de pie en el porche de Quinn rezumando sexo y mirando como si supiera un secreto que haría feliz Quinn para el resto de su vida. Quinn contuvo un gemido de placer desbocado que se disparó directamente hacia abajo a los pies. La próxima vez, ella definitivamente pediría que enviaran una rubia. Este ritual mensual era bastante difícil ya de por sí. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Quinn dijo:

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. El tráfico era una pesadilla.

La escolta entró en la casa de Quinn mirando sutilmente alrededor.

-Soy Renee, por cierto. No estoy segura si te dijeron que me estaban enviando.

-Es un placer conocerte, Renee.

Quinn se quedó tranquila, incluso mientras miraba el reloj de pared. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar la rutina, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacer la siguiente parte.

-Espero que no te importe si comenzamos de inmediato.

-No, en absoluto.- Renee escudriñó el rostro de Quinn pero no mostró ninguna reacción otra que la atracción. Ella era muy buena en su trabajo.

-¿Así que usted fue una de los clientes de Kelli?

-Por más de un año, sí. Una chica muy agradable.

Quinn esperaba que sonara educada y que no fuera obvio que ella estaba luchando para poner un pie en frente al otro mientras conducía a Renee a su dormitorio de invitados.

-¿Qué le han dicho acerca de esta cita?

-Sólo que le gusta ser dominada. Atada.

El olor del champú de Renee brevemente apartó a un lado los pensamientos de la urgencia de la situación. Sería tan fácil para ella empujarla contra la pared, para besar sus labios y deslizar una mano bajo su falda. Para tomarla con fuerza y rápidamente mientras aún tenía tiempo. Podía oler que Renee quería, no sólo porque ella la estaba pagando. Quinn se detuvo frente ante la puerta de la habitación de invitados y cerró los ojos, exhalando. No es una opción.

-Creo que voy a disfrutar atándote, Quinn - Los dedos de Renee se perdían ligeramente hacia abajo el brazo de Quinn.

-Mucho".

Quinn se apartó bruscamente, apretando los dientes cuando su coño se contrajo y un orgasmo débil rodó a través de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, no

-¿Acabas de...?

La sonrisa de Renee alcanzó sus ojos.

-Wow - Deseosa de poner cierta distancia entre ellas, Quinn abrió la puerta a su habitación. Luego se volvió a medir la reacción de Renee a la mesa grande de metal atornillada al centro de la pista. Esta era la parte que odiaba, cuando la escolta tenía su primera noción de que Quinn no iba a ser su cliente medio.

-Está bien". Renee brilló con una sonrisa seductora. Era sin duda una profesional.

No dudaría en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que te gusta?

\- Quinn desató el cinturón de su bata, dejando que se escape de sus hombros y caer al suelo. Cogió la inhalación tranquilizadora de Renee en la vista de su desnudez, entonces la aceleración del latido del corazón de Renee. Resistirse a Renee sería más fácil con la ropa puesta, pero cuando cambiara Quinn esta noche, iba a ser muy grande. La ropa se rompería, lo que daría lugar a las preguntas mañana por la mañana. Desnuda, no dejaría mañana pruebas, nada que indique que ella era otra cosa que una mediocre fetichista.

-Es muy simple - Sin que su mirada se quedara en la mujer que, obviamente, deseaba darle exactamente lo que ella anhelaba, Quinn saltó para sentarse en el borde de la mesa.

-Quiero que me asegures con las esposas las muñecas y los tobillos, luego atarme con una cuerda lo más apretado como sea posible. Más estrecha de lo que crees que deberías. Pon las llaves de las esposas en tu bolsillo cuando hayas terminado.

A continuación, vuelve a casa. Vas a tener la llave de mi casa contigo y ciérrala al salir. Por la mañana deberás volver a las ocho y desbloquear mis limitaciones.

-¿Eso es todo?- Renee levantó una ceja perfectamente esculpida. -¿no quieres que yo te lo coma?

Incluso las palabras hizo a Quinn querer venirse. Habían pasado años desde que había estado con alguien, y ella se quemaba por experimentar esa cercanía nuevamente. Pero había aprendido una dura lección de la última vez que se permitió compartir esa intimidad, que ella nunca quiso olvidar. El sexo no era puramente físico, al menos no para Quinn -y se negó a hacer cualquier cosa que podría causarle formar conexión con un ser humano. Sólo podría terminar en angustia.

-No - Quinn mantuvo su tono de voz tan rápido como fue posible. -Eso no va conmigo - dijo, y señaló a un fajo de billetes y la llave de la casa que ella había colocado en el extremo de la mesa.

-La mitad de tu cuota por adelantado, la mitad cuando me sueltes por la mañana.

Renee recogió el dinero. Su garganta se movía cuando ella hojeó a través de los billetes.

-Aquí está prácticamente mi cuota completa.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar más por la discreción.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Quinn se echó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella colocó sus manos en las esquinas de la mesa, a continuación, abrió las piernas, alineando sus pies para arriba con las esposas de tobillo. -Y por la cuerda ponla muy, muy apretada.

Renee se embolsó el dinero y la llave. Su mirada recorrió la longitud del cuerpo de

Quinn, luego hacia arriba hasta que se encontró los ojos de Quinn. Lamiéndose sus labios, Renee murmuró:

-Estás mojada.

Eso fue un eufemismo. Interior de los muslos de Quinn estaban resbaladizos con la excitación, y ella sólo podía imaginarse cómo se debería ver.

-Me da placer la pérdida de control.

Quinn estaba tan acostumbrada soltando mentiras, que salió de su lengua fácilmente. Sin embargo, todavía avergonzada de decirlo. "me gusta saber que estoy indefensa aquí, dependiendo de ti para ponerme en libertad.

-¿Y si me atropella un autobús?, Renee se rió, pero Quinn escuchó una preocupación genuina detrás de la pregunta.

-No es que tenga algún plan para morir esta noche, ¿pero no te preocupas por eso?

-Tengo un acuerdo con tu jefe.

Quinn miró a la puerta de la habitación, deseando poder ver el cielo de la tarde.

No había ventanas aquí, por su propia seguridad. El sol tenía que estar casi abajo ya. Tenían que darse prisa o Renee obtendría un infierno mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.

-Llamaré mañana, después de que me desates. Si no lo hago, enviaran a alguien a hacerlo... y me imagino que perderás tu trabajo.

Los ojos de Renee se endurecieron un poco, pero Quinn no lo dijo como una amenaza. Ella pagó por escoltas de alto precio de un servicio de buena reputación por una razón: Contaba con su fiabilidad y su voluntad de hacer lo que se requiere sin hacer preguntas. Y ella quería poner a Renee tranquila, para convencerla de que ella no tenía ninguna razón para temer dejarla indefensa y sola. Renee tenía que seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, por el bien de todos.

-Por favor - dijo Quinn en voz baja.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Entiendes lo que necesito?

-Sí - Renee agarró la muñeca de Quinn y la colocó dentro del manguito metálico unido a la esquina de la mesa. Este contacto era serio no menos potente que la acaricia seductora anterior, y Quinn tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reaccionar ante el placer de los dedos calientes en la piel.

-Realmente quieres la cuerda, ¿también? Parece que las esposas son más que suficientes para asegurarse de que no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-Necesito la cuerda. Sí.

Las esposas por sí solas no podrían detenerla una vez que a luna llena se levantara y arrancara lo último de su humanidad. Poseía una fuerza temible en estas noches, y esta noche, con el perigeo de la luna y el toque de una bella pelirroja persistente en la piel-sin duda sería casi imposible de contener.

-Tan fuerte como puedas, recuerda.

Renee aseguró las esposas en la otra muñeca y los tobillos en silencio eficiente.

Luego tomó la cuerda y le dio una mirada cautelosa a Quinn.

-Está bien.

Quinn se concentró en su respiración cuando Renee tentativamente envolvió la cuerda alrededor de su torso, atándola a la mesa.

-Perfecto.

-¿Te gusta? - Renee tiró de las ataduras con suavidad, luego comenzó a amarrar su primer nudo.

-¿Es esto lo suficientemente apretado?

-Más apretado.

Renee era demasiado tímida. La última chica no había tenido miedo de prácticamente cortarle su circulación, que era lo que ella requería. Renee le estaba tratando como a una muñeca de porcelana que podría romper si se maneja demasiado áspero.

-Te lo dije, más apretado de lo que crees que debería.

Renee apretó la cuerda hacia abajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. -Esto tendrá que ser lo suficientemente bueno, Quinn. Me temo que no serás capaz de respirar de lo contrario. "

Quinn sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-No, eso no es suficiente. Has de hacerlo mejor.

-Lo siento".

-Yo estoy pagando por un servicio, Renee.

Quinn torció el cuello, viendo como Renee había atado el nudo.

-Por favor, haz lo que te pida.

-Oye, no me importa lo mucho que me pagues. Y no te molestes con amenazarme sobre mi trabajo de nuevo, tampoco. Tú no eres la que es responsable si algo te sucede. ¿Quieres que te ate y te deje durante horas, está bien. Pero yo voy a estar absolutamente segura de que no te sofoques mientras estoy fuera.

Maldita sea. Renee no tenía la intención de escucharla, y era demasiado tarde para llamar a la agencia para pedir un reemplazo. Todo lo que Quinn podía hacer ahora era poner a Renee en camino tan pronto como sea posible y esperar lo mejor.

-Está bien. Por lo menos amarra las piernas, también. , ¿Vale? Renee apretó los dientes, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Ella dejó la cuerda tan floja alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Quinn como lo hizo en su pecho, y Quinn sabía que estas restricciones no aguantarían esta noche. No con el tire de la luna llena así de fuerte. Su estómago revuelto, tanto por lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir y la magnitud del daño que seguro que lo harían causar.

-Ahí lo tienes. Todo listo.

Renee miró a Quinn hacia arriba y abajo, a continuación, suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de que no quiere qué...?

Su mano se posó en el antebrazo de Quinn, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda y causando una oleada de deseo tan feroz que dejó sin aliento a Quinn de camino.

-No - La voz de Quinn salió más dura de lo que se proponía, pero

Renee la estaba matando. Y el reloj seguía corriendo.

-Es hora de que te marches. Te veré mañana. A las ocho.

Renee parpadeó y se apartó de la mesa.

-Bien.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás con una expresión extraña antes de salir de la habitación.

-Voy a estar aquí - Quinn asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de frustración. Que ella también estuviese aquí mañana por la mañana era dudoso.

Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Sólo cuando oyó a Renee salir de la casa se permitió a sus lágrimas caer.

Estaba tan cansada de esto. Cansada de depender de extraños que nunca podrían comprender las apuestas del juego sexual que ella los contrató para desempeñar.

Cansada de preocuparse de que las cuerdas estaban demasiado flojas o que una llave la dejaría libre de unas esposas de metal de una mesa de acero sólido.

Cansada de estar sola en el mundo con su terrible secreto, por temor a que podría ser capaz de hacer algo verdaderamente monstruoso. Cansada de la luna maldita.

* * *

Holi :3 . No sé qué decir….disfruten el capítulo.

Dejen su review :c


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Quinn despertó sobresaltada, abriendo sus ojos para contemplar el cielo gris filtrado a través de las ramas oscuras. Una gran roca clavada en la piel desnuda de su espalda y su cuerpo desnudo le dolía por completo. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, exhaló temblorosamente mientras miraba la hierba y los árboles que le rodea. Dos años sin ningún incidente, y ahora allí estaba ella, despertando una vez más, sin ninguna idea de en qué lugar estaba ni lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

El estómago revuelto, Quinn luchó para no vomitar. Cerró los ojos y trató de filtrar a través del revoltijo de recuerdos sin sentido que revoloteaban en su mente. Había Renee, por supuesto, dejado floja la cuerda. Lo asustada que había estado en el momento de la transformación, y rápidamente el miedo se disipó cuando la naturaleza asumió el control consciente y el pensamiento se esfumó. Pero en cuanto a su noche al acecho, no tenía más que destellos: la luna, oscuras calles de la ciudad, y los árboles, la bestia de sí mismo siempre buscando. Ella sólo sabía que estaba actualmente en el Parque de Golden Gate Park,a menos que ella había corrido muy lejos de hecho.

Quinn se armó de valor, luego se sentó, mirando su cuerpo buscando pruebas de las actividades de la noche. La suciedad y trozos de hojas estaban pegados a su piel y en el pelo, pero no se detectó ninguna sangre. Por lo menos no mucha. Quinn estudió una manchada color carmesí cerca de su codo. Era probablemente su propia sangre, aunque no pudo encontrar la fuente. Eso no fue una sorpresa, sólo una herida muy reciente aún estaría abierta. Junto con la posibilidad de cambiarse forma, Quinn era capaz de curar rápidamente. Cuando sus padres adoptivos la habían encontrado por la mañana después de su primer cambio sin control, durmiendo cerca de los cuerpos muertos de las ovejas de la familia, Quinn había estado cubierta en sangre. El olor dulce, picante, entonces difícil de lavarse de su piel, apestaba como el final de la infancia, como la ruptura de los lazos humanos.

Desde ese día, su mayor temor despertaba en ese olor en la nariz otra vez. Por esto era toda esa rutina, la farsa con las prostitutas. Ella nunca quiso hacer daño a otro ser vivo. La ausencia de sangre ahora, después de una noche en la ciudad, la hizo tener esperanza de que su bestia sí conocía su corazón humano y tenía simplemente que correr libremente entre los árboles, sin lastimar a nadie.

-¿Señorita?

Quinn se sacudió con el sonido de una voz masculina profunda. Su corazón se echó a correr, pegó a sus rodillas contra el pecho, sorprendida al ver a un hombre de piel oscura en Camiseta y pantalones de chándal de pie en un sendero para caminar a menos de quince metros de distancia. Sus sentidos todavía estaban aumentados más allá de lo normal, por lo que no debería haber sido capaz de darle una sorpresa así.

El hombre sostuvo las manos en alto.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarla. ¿Estás bien?

Cambió de peso nerviosamente, incierto sobre cómo interactuar con una mujer sucia, desnuda en público. A juzgar por la actual ligera capa de sudor en su frente, que estaba en medio de una carrera.

Mantuvo los ojos clavados en su rostro.

-Te ves como si estuvieras en algún Problema. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, estoy bien - Quinn hizo una mueca al oír el sonido de su voz extranjera dentro de su cabeza.

El hombre vaciló, luego dijo:

-Yo voy a quitarme la camisa ahora. Pero no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero darle algo de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada por el gesto amable. Aquí este hombre pensaba ella era una víctima de asalto, cuando en realidad había sido el monstruo más malo acechando en el parque ayer por la noche.

-Gracias - Acercándose, el hombre le tendió su camisa y examinó su cuerpo. Obviamente, él estaba tratando de ser sutil, pero se acurrucó en sí misma ligeramente. No podía imaginar que vería cualquier cosa que pueda darle pista de su verdadera naturaleza, pero el control la hizo sentirse vulnerable e inquieta.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe a la estación de policía?

-No , estoy bien.

El hombre dudo, pero al ver los ojos de Quinn se dio cuenta que era en vano insistir.

-Déjame por lo menos darle mis pantalones- Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esto está bien.

"Estaba corriendo con pantalones cortos debajo - El hombre levantó una ceja.

-Mira, ¿quieres que te deje ir sola? lo entiendo. Pero no puedo tener buena conciencia dejándote pasear por el parque sin bragas. Tan solo no puede. Así que, o toma el chándal o permite que te acompañé a casa. Es su elección.

No valía la pena discutir otra vez. Y Quinn ya se quedaba en el Parque, mayor era la posibilidad de que alguien más podría verla allí. Ella no tenía idea de qué tipo de devastación había dejado a su paso, y ella no quiso ser relacionada de cualquier modo con lo que su bestia - había hecho.

-Está bien - dijo Quinn.

Asintiendo, lentamente se los quitó. Quinn les llevó rápidamente, tirando de ellos, luego apretó el cinturón a su cintura. -No me gusta quitarte la ropa.

-Voy a estar bien. Mi coche no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Bien, entonces - Quinn miró detrás de ella en un grupo de árboles. Ella no tenía idea de en lugar del parque estaba por el momento, pero ella no dejó que su Buen Samaritano lo supiera. Tan pronto como fuese capaz de conseguir su cabeza bien puesta, lo averiguaría.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Así que me voy a ir...

-Gracias. Una vez más - Con una inclinación de cabeza, Clarence trotaba por el camino. Quinn exhaló cuando ella lo vio alejarse. Agradeció la ropa-sería más difícil evitar llamar la atención si estuviera desnuda. En el peor de los casos, se podría haber cambiado a un perro o incluso un pájaro para el viaje a casa. Pero era mejor que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. El cambio justo después de la luna llena tomó mucho de ella. Y hacerlo en público, incluso cuando ella sintió que estaba sola, significaba correr el riesgo de exponerse. Rara vez cambió en estos días, demasiado preocupado por mantener sus habilidades en secreto para disfrutar de utilizarlos. A casa.

¿Renee habría ya regresado a su casa para encontrar a sus grilletes rotos, la habitación destruida?

Tenía que volver allí Rápidamente si era posible Renee no habría descubierto la evidencia hasta ahora.

Quinn corrió hacia el sendero peatonal y partió en la dirección opuesta del sentido de Clarence. Ella sería capaz de orientarse por sí misma una vez que tuviera la presencia de ánimo para confiar en sus sentidos, pero mientras tanto, Quería poner algo de distancia entre ellos. A sólo treinta metros por el camino, Quinn fue golpeada por el asqueroso olor a sangre fresca. Se detuvo a medio paso, y, por un momento, ella tuvo ganas de vomitar. Ese olor, ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Era el mismo que la había cubierto cuando tenía dieciséis años y había sacrificado las ovejas. Ese perfume embriagador, picante no dejó ninguna duda de que había vuelto a matar.

Quinn escaneó Los árboles y arbustos que la rodeaban, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Ella dio un paso fuera del camino, dejando que su nariz le llevará a la fuente del olor terrible. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no seguir este camino. Pero sus pies se movían por su propia voluntad, aun cuando temía lo que pudiera encontrar.

Quinn se llevó una mano a la nariz cuando el olor se fortaleció, luego patinó hasta detenerse cuando vio el cuerpo acostado en la base de un árbol de un gran eucalipto. Al principio sólo vio la sangre. No la edad o el sexo del cadáver, o incluso la naturaleza de las lesiones. Sólo la sangre, empapando el suelo, manchando cada pedacito de piel visible. Tal vez la persona aún estaba con vida y necesitaba ayuda. Era una mujer. En los treinta años, tal vez, con la piel y pelo oscura, Posiblemente Latina. Definitivamente más allá de la ayuda, miraba con los ojos sin vida hacia el cielo. ¿Fue lo último que vio una enorme inexplicablemente criatura, feroz e implacable, bajo la luna llena? Quinn se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su culo. Entumecida, ella simplemente se sentó en el lugar que aterrizó. Durante todos estos años este había sido su mayor temor. Si matar a un par de ovejas la había hecho un monstruo, no tenía idea delo que era ahora. Una asesina. Un demonio. Quinn se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió silenciosamente. Incluso ella misma como bestia, ¿podría realmente haber asesinado a esta mujer?

Ella no sabía lo suficiente acerca de cómo un ataque de animal se vería para decir si fue responsable.

Múltiples cortes profundos cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer, pero era difícil para Quinn determinar si sus dientes o las garras lo pudieron haber hecho. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguien había matado a esta mujer cuando Quinn se había despertado por la mañana después de una luna llena, ni siquiera a trescientos metros de su cuerpo? Parecía ingenuo esperar que ella no fuera el culpable. Por otra parte, con esta cantidad de sangre, ¿Por qué no estaba cubierta de la sustancia? No importa lo que había sucedido, ella tenía que llamar a la policía .Con ese pensamiento, sus pies ya estaban en movimiento, caminando de regreso al sendero como si estuviera en piloto automático. Llamar a la policía era lo correcto quehacer. A medida que Quinn se acercó más al sonido del tráfico de la mañana, finalmente reconoció el lugar. Tal vez un kilómetro calle abajo de su casa, que realmente en efecto lindó con el

Parque de Golden Gate — pero en el otro lado. Ella suspiró. Esto sería dar un largo paseo sin zapatos.

Parecieron horas, pero era probablemente sólo veinte minutos. Estaba sin aliento Cuando llegó a su puerta principal, pero ella se sintió aliviada al verla todavía en una sola pieza, y cerrada con llave. Es evidente que se había escapado de su habitación de invitados de alguna manera, pero no fue por la parte delantera. Gracias al universo por los pequeños favores. ¿Sus preocupaciones humanas guiaron a su bestia interior? Por mucho que temía una terrible destrucción, aquellas pocas veces que logró soltarse había causado sólo daños menores. Casi como si su propia bestia, sabía que debía ser cautelosa. Quinn se acercó al lado de su casa. Una ventana atascada en un ángulo extraño mostró que ella había roto un cristal y le arrancó la ventana. Echando un vistazo rápido alrededor, pudo sacar más de un cubo de basura y se subió, impulsándose y facilitando su entrada. Ahora en su cuarto de baño, inspeccionó el desastre de menor importancia -Una toalla tendido en el suelo, cepillo de dientes y el tratamiento facial en el lavabo, derribado el mostrador. Ella había estado en un apuro, pero al menos ella no había destrozado el lugar.

Rápidamente se arregló, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, fortaleciéndose. La puerta de madera fue arrancada de las bisagras, no era una sorpresa. Un puerta de acero hubiera sido mejor para mantenerla a ella, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ese tipo de modificación pagando precios de

Su mesa de acero seguía anclada al suelo, pero ella había roto las esposas de su superficie y arrojado a un rincón. La inútil cuerda se hallaba esparcida en pedazos por el suelo. Una de las paredes tenía un agujero que tenía necesidad de parche.

-Maldita sea - murmuró Quinn. Para su horror, se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos. No por su mesa o la puerta o ventana, pero por la pobre mujer muerta en el parque, y por ella misma.. Sollozando, mientras caminaba a su armario y sacó un fajo de billetes. El resto del pago de Renee. No importa cómo la noche había salido, no era culpa de Renee. Ella fue a la cocina y miró el reloj sólo seis y media. Renee no vendría hasta dentro de otra hora y media. Eso le dio tiempo a Quinn para limpiar un poco, y luego hacer lo que más pesaba en su mente. Ella tenía que llamar a la policía. No con una confesión, todavía no. Con un consejo. Una vez que la policía encontrara el cuerpo y se examinara la escena del crimen, tal vez permitiría a los medios de comunicación para ofrecer algunos detalles sobre lo que había sucedido sobre todo si se trataba de un ataque animal. Tal vez para entonces ella sabría cómo seguir adelante si realmente había hecho lo impensable. Si ella hacia la llamada desde el teléfono público del borde del parque, nadie sería capaz de seguirle el rastro a ella. Se puso los zapatos, apoyada la puerta en ruinas a su habitación libre contra el marco astillado y se dirigió a la calle.

* * *

Hola J , este es el cap 2. La verdad no sé si continuar con la historia ya que parece que nadie la lee. Si alguien lee esto deje su review para saber si quieren que la continúe o que la elimine. Y pues si veo que alguien la lee decirles que subiré mas capítulos hoy.

Y decirles que hoy también actulizare mis otras dos historias (Obsession y Don´t Forget Me) y si nos las han leído , deberían hacerlo ;) ya que es interesantes.

Gracias J


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Tres

Cuando el hombre del pasamontañas se acercó deslizándose por su izquierda, la Dra. Rachel Berry verdaderamente se arrepintió de no escuchar a su ex novia sobre los peligros del parque Golden Gate al amanecer. A Jac Nunca le habían gustado los paseos tempranos de Rachel por la mañana cuando estaban juntas, por lo que Rachel los hizo un ritual diario después de que se separó. Cuando el hombre la interceptó en el sendero, echó hacia atrás el puño con el odio en sus ojos, Rachel deseaba no haber sentido la necesidad de alardear de su nueva libertad recién descubierta. Incluso con el spray de pimienta en el bolsillo, estaba superada. Rachel iba a sacar el bote cuando el puño del hombre se estrelló contra su nariz. El golpe arrancó las gafas de la cara, robándole su visión, pero no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico antes de que un segundo golpe la tirara al suelo. Su mundo se fue a cámara lenta, hasta el momento que su espalda golpeó el pavimento. Entonces todo se apresuró: el hombre agarró un puñado de sus cabellos y la arrastró hacia los árboles, y Rachel tenía un pensamiento recurrente sobre que Jac estaría tan molesta acerca de lo que probablemente sucedería. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista del camino, el hombre la tiró en el suelo. Luego se fue encima de ella, presionando el borde afilado de un cuchillo en su garganta.

-¿Tengo que usar esto? - Rachel sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva. Él tenía su brazo atrapado bajo su peso, y ella nunca alcanzaría el spray de pimienta antes de que le cortara la yugular. Lo mejor para pasar esto con vida era cooperar. Esperó a que el asalto inevitable comenzara. Pero él se quedó sin embargo, mirándola con penetrantes ojos azules que enviaron un temor enfermo correr a través de ella.

Anhelaba volver la cara, pero no quería moverse. Teniendo en cuenta la fría hoja contra su cuello.

Obligada a mirarlo, Rachel estudió como podía hacer de su aspecto; pensando ya en la declaración que le daría a la policía si sobreviviera. Él era de raza blanca, no podía ver mucho. Más alto que ella, y más pesado. "puedo hacer lo que quiera." Su tono dejó claro que él no estaba sólo hablando de aquí y ahora, sino en general. La forma de mirarla a ella, como si fuera menos que un animal, confirmó su certeza de que no dudaría en acabar con su vida.

-¿Entiendes? - el estómago de Rachel dio un vuelco.

-Tome mi bolso. Por favor, déjame ir. - Dudaba que pudiera hablar con él de lo que él había planeado, pero no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa. Por lo menos, obtendría un poco de tiempo, tal vez daría a alguien una oportunidad de descubrirlo e intervenir. Tenía que ser casi siete ya, el tráfico de corredores estaba destinado a aumentar. Ella sólo tenía que seguir hablando.

-Yo no quiero el maldito bolso - El cuchillo dejó su cuello y su mano libre tomó su lugar. Hundió su dedo pulgar en el centro de su garganta, restringiendo la respiración y enviando pinchazos brillantes de agonía a su cerebro. Justo cuando su visión empezó a atenuarse, la presión disminuyó y ella jadeó de alivio.

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Nadie me va a parar - Con ardor en los ojos, Rachel le susurró:

-Tengo dinero. Y un iPod.

-No quiero tu iPod - El hombre parpadeó, luego se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a través de la máscara de algodón negro.

-Yo puedo follarte. Matarte.

Él retrocedió, encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo.

-Hacerte gritar

El terror invadió la boca del estómago de Rachel y se la apretó dolorosamente, soltando una intensa oleada de náusea. Nunca había sentido esto antes, este miedo profundo hasta los huesos: del dolor, la humillación, tal vez incluso su propio fin. Ella Quería gritar, pero el miedo la detuvo. Posiblemente nadie la podría escuchar. Y sin duda, lo haría enojar. Las comisuras de sus ojos arrugadas. Parecía satisfecho.

-¿asustada?

Él arrastró el cuchillo sobre el centro de su pecho, enganchando su camisa con la punta. Sacudiendo alhoja hacia arriba, cortó a través del fino material como si nada. Rachel gritó, y luego gimió cuando su mano se levantó y la tomó en la cara.

-Cállate

Rachel volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero ella se negó a darle la satisfacción de verla llorar. Él se agarró la parte delantera de la camisa y amplió el desgarro que había hecho con el cuchillo. Ella esperó a que mutilara los pechos y luego se puso rígida cuando el impío borde de la hoja trazó una ruta de acceso desde la tela que cubría su pezón a la piel desnuda que se elevaba por encima de la copa de su sujetador. La anticipación fue la peor parte.

Imaginar todas las cosas que podía hacer, pero no saber cuál sería su destino. Él podía desnudarla, violarla. O tal vez se quedara en el lento dolor y la cortaría en su lugar. ¿Y si él se saltara los preámbulos y sólo sumergiera el cuchillo profundamente en su corazón? Un grito se sacudió en la parte posterior de la garganta de Rachel, el sonido de puro y total terror, desesperada por escapar. Darle voz, y el hombre probablemente simplemente acabaría con ella rápidamente. Incluso ese pensamiento no calmó sus ganas de dejarlo salir. ¿Cómo más tratar con la amenaza que se cierne, con la certeza súbita de dolor, después la muerte?

-Mírame - El hombre puso la punta del cuchillo sobre su clavícula, y luego colocó el borde contra su garganta.

-Abre los ojos y mírame - Ella lo hizo.

-Esto es fácil para mí. - Corrió el cuchillo entre los pechos. Su mano se mantuvo estable, pero una huella de incertidumbre en sus ojos parpadeó.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar el cuchillo y estás muerta.

-La visión de Rachel enturbiada cuando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo vino al frente.

-Por favor, no - El hombre se congeló en la parte superior de ella, deteniendo el movimiento de su cuchillo. Rachel contuvo el aliento, esperando sentir el escozor de la piel que rajaba. Para su sorpresa, él levantó la cabeza y miró a algo un poco más allá de la línea de visión de Rachel. Ella anhelaba ver lo que le había llamado la atención, pero se quedó quieta, demasiado asustada para moverse. Un profundo, retumbante rugido cortó a través del ruido de los golpes del pulso en los oídos de Rachel. Los ojos de su atacante se agrandaron, luego exhaló mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su pecho. Otro gruñido, como Rachel jamás había oído, no de cerca, no en la vida real. Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel estiró el cuello, se quedó boquiabierta ante el animal en pie a menos de cinco metros de distancia. Sin las gafas, se podía ver más que una confusa bestia gris, casi con toda seguridad un cánido, pero no un perro.

Parecía un lobo, no importa lo improbable que esto fuera el centro de San Francisco. La bestia gruñó, echando hacia atrás los labios para revelar los afilados dientes. El corazón de Rachel bombeaba a toda marcha. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Ante un lobo feroz, salvaje y fuera de lugar en el parque Golden Gate. De alguna forma era tan peligroso como el hombre enmascarado, sin embargo, su presencia detuvo el asalto.

-No te muevas - El hombre se desplazó de la parte superior de ella, claramente sopesando su próximo movimiento.

-No lo provoques - El lobo se acercó, sus ojos vigilantes fijos en su atacante, desafiándolo. Rachel contuvo el aliento, tan asustada de ser mutilada, como era de ser violada y asesinada. Pero nunca el lobo la miraba a ella. Se centró exclusivamente en el hombre del pasamontañas, convirtiéndose de depredador a presa. Con un gruñido feroz, el lobo saltó sobre el hombre, tirándolo en el suelo al lado de Rachel. En cuanto su peso, salió de su cuerpo, pudo respirar de nuevo. Su Cerebro reiniciado finalmente, decidió correr. Luchó con sus pies cuando hombre y el lobo luchaban por el predominio junto a ella. Un abrasador dolor le atravesó el tobillo tan pronto como se apoyó sobre él. Presa del pánico, se tropezó, después cayó en el duro suelo. Rachel vio impotente cómo el lobo se echó hacia atrás y hundió sus dientes en el brazo del hombre. Gritó de rabia incoherente, acuchillando en el lobo. Su cuchillo cortó el aire en un arco frenético, pero su objetivo estaba lejos y el lobo bailó lejos ileso. El lobo dio otro paso hacia atrás, casi como si diera al hombre una oportunidad de escapar. Él lo tomó.

Con un sonido rápido, furioso, el hombre con el pasamontañas irrumpió en una carrera de obstáculos, desapareciendo entre los árboles y fuera del alcance de la visión de Rachel. Ella entrecerró los ojos tras él, entonces le dio la atención a su nuevo problema. El lobo. Para su sorpresa, estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con serena intensidad. Asustada, ella buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el bote de spray de pimienta.

-No te acerques - Su voz vaciló, apenas no fue una sorpresa cuando ella estuvo a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Ella levantó el brazo a su objetivo.

-¡Vete! - El lobo inclinó la cabeza, luego trotó lejos, como si obedeciera a su mandato. Rachel exhaló, ya que se retiró. Cuando ya no pudo reconocer la forma del lobo, de entre los árboles, por fin se atrevió a moverse. Poco a poco, esta vez, Rachel se puso en pie. Cuidadosa para mantener el peso fuera de su tobillo, finalmente se levantó sin apoyarlo, pero moverse sin ambos era una tarea mucho más difícil.

Atrapada entre la lógica y la necesidad primitiva, emocional de caerse en pedazos, ella no sabía quehacer a continuación. Desesperada quería huir de este lugar tan rápido como su tobillo lesionado la permitiera, pero tenía que encontrar su bolso con su teléfono celular en el interior para poder llamar y pedir ayuda. Sin las gafas, no sería capaz de conducir. Decidió darse un minuto para encontrar su cartera. Más de sesenta segundos, al infierno con él. Ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar alrededor puesto que el hombre o el lobo podrían volver. Cojeando en el claro, ella llevó a cabo una búsqueda frenética antes de la conclusión de que él lo debía de haber tomado cuando salió corriendo. Eso significaba que tenía todas sus cosas más importantes: su cartera, su tarjeta de identificación para el trabajo, llaves del coche, la lista de contactos en su Smartphone, incluso su tampón de repuesto. Todo.

Rachel aguantó la desesperación cuando ella dio vuelta en dirección del sendero. No podía pensar en ello ahora. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, tenía que buscar ayuda. Tomando pasos lentos y cautelosos por la maleza, ella trató de no tropezar con obstáculos ocultos. Ella no lo había llegado muy lejos antes de que el inconfundible sonido de alguien que se acerca la hiciera entrar en una carrera torpe, con su corazón en la garganta.

-¡Espera! - Rachel se detuvo de inmediato ante el sonido de una voz femenina. En cuanto, vio a una mujer salir de detrás de un árbol a su izquierda. A la vista de otra persona, alguien que supuestamente no quería hacerle daño, Rachel puso su mano sobre el tronco de un eucalipto para calmar sus piernas temblorosas.

-Parece que necesita ayuda.

La mujer se acercó, levantando las manos como si pidiera a Rachel, que no a huyera.

-No voy a hacerle daño.

Rachel no podía poner el acento de la mujer de cabello rubio, pero su bajo tono conciliador de inmediato arrullado a Rachel en una relativa seguridad. Tragando, Rachel dijo:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Antes de que él regrese.

Su voz sonaba áspera a sus propios oídos. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se debería ver, aterrorizada, la sangre corría por su rostro. -El hombre que me atacó - La mujer se redujo la distancia entre ellas.

Absolutamente hermosa, con preocupados ojos verdes avellanados, ella ofreció a Rachel su mano.

-Vamos, entonces - Rachel tomó la mano de la mujer, agradecida por la cálida conexión humana, Aunque aflojó su control sobre sus emociones, También la mantenían atada firmemente en el ahora. Ella estaba a salvo.

-He perdido mis gafas cuando él me dio un puñetazo. No puedo ver sin ellas.

-Entonces será mejor encontrarlas.

La mujer dio a sus dedos un suave apretón.

-Soy Quinn.

-Rachel.

-Rachel, ¿dónde estabas cuando te golpeó?

-En el camino - Ella miró por encima del hombro, cuando salieron de entre los árboles, casi esperando verlo.

-Él salió de la nada. Yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

-Debe haber sido terrible.

-Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.- la garganta de Rachel le dolió cuando ella recordó haber sido sujetado por el cuello.

-Pensé que iba a matarme.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-No - Rachel respiró hondo cuando se acercaron al camino.

-Yo sé que suena loco, pero un lobo... lo detuvo, lo le ahuyentó. -¿Un lobo? - Quinn no hizo un buen trabajo ocultando su escepticismo.

-Yo no vi nada de eso. Así que...

-Se echó a correr antes de que me encontraras. Y parecía un lobo, pero yo no lo sé. Tal vez alguien en la ciudad lo mantiene de una forma ilegal.

-Lo que importa es que estás a salvo - Quinn apretó los dedos sobre Rachel mientras se acercaban a la ruta, instando a que se detuviera.

-Ahí están - Quinn se arrodilló y recogió dos objetos. Levantándose, se los ofreció. Uno de los marcos de Rachel estaba dañado, el otro, con una sola lente.

-Parece que la lente saltó. Podemos arreglar eso. La otra está rayada, de modo que tendrá que ser sustituida.

A la vista de sus gafas rotas, Rachel lanzó un suspiro. Severamente corta de vista desde la infancia, había crecido atormentada por el miedo a no poder ver. Hacerse un adulto no había aliviado aquella fobia.

Basta con tirar las gafas detrás de la mesilla de noche en la mañana podría causar un leve pánico. Al verlos en pedazos, especialmente después de que acaba de experimentar una insoportable vulnerabilidad, era más que suficiente para romper su control. Las piernas de Rachel cedieron, y ella se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo si los reflejos de Quinn no fueran de la velocidad del rayo.

Inmediatamente, Quinn la tenía en sus fuertes brazos, la sostenía como si no pesara nada.

-Shh -murmuró Quinn, acunándola.-Está bien, te tengo. Él no puede hacerte daño.

-Tenemos que irnos.- A pesar de que lo decía en serio, Rachel hundió la cara en el cuello de Quinn y le devolvió el abrazo. La fría parte racional de su cerebro, a la que estaba acostumbrada a depender, retrocedió horrorizado por la forma en que ella buscó consuelo en un extraño. Pero su instinto primario, todavía aturdida por la amenaza de la masacre brutal, necesitaba a Quinn al igual que sus pulmones necesitaban el aire.

-Podría volver.

-Él no volverá - murmuró Quinn. Su mano acarició el pelo de Rachel.

-Está bien. Tómese un minuto. Entonces podemos caminar.

Rachel se permitió cinco segundos más de su crisis, luego dio un paso atrás y se secó las lágrimas.

-Estoy estacionada en la Trigésima Avenida, no muy lejos de aquí. Si pudieras ayudarme a llegar mi coche...

-¿puedes conducir sin tus lentes?

-No - el labio de Rachel temblaba cuando recordó que a ella no tenía las llaves del coche de todos modos.

-Y creo que él tomó mi bolso. Así que supongo que no voy a ninguna parte. Tal vez ¿tienes un teléfono celular que pueda usar? - Quinn acarició un mechón de pelo de Rachel, metiéndolo detrás de la oreja.

-Ven a mi apartamento. Puedes utilizar mi teléfono, y yo haré lo que pueda para reparar las gafas.

-Gracias - dijo Rachel. Ella no iba a rechazar la oferta.

Ya su mente corría con las cosas que tenía que hacer: llamar a Jac, pedir nuevas llaves del coche, cancelar sus tarjetas de crédito, cambiar la cerradura de su apartamento. Es asombroso cómo cinco minutos en el parque había podido alterar el equilibrio de su vida.

-Me gustaría limpiar mi cara, también.

-Por supuesto - Quinn colocó la mano en el brazo de Rachel. -¿Puedo llevarte? - Rachel asintió con la cabeza y enganchó su brazo en el de Quinn. Apretando los dientes, ella trató de igualar el ritmo lento de Quinn, decidida a no mostrar su dolor.

-Gracias, Quinn. En serio.

-Harías lo mismo por mí - Quinn la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? - Rachel se sorprendió al devolver la sonrisa. -Vamos espero que nunca tenga que hacerlo.

Quinn la llevó hasta el borde del parque, donde Rachel tuvo a la vez alivio y vergüenza de ver el tráfico moderado en Fulton Street.

Aunque la presencia de tantas personas le tranquilizara, vaciló en una poderosa ola de conciencia de sí misma. Ella utilizó la mano libre para tirar de las dos mitades cerrando la camisa, cubriendo el sujetador que sólo ahora se daba cuenta estaba mostrando.

-Está bien - dijo Quinn, acercándola más. Rachel sintió una oleada de inesperada fortaleza del contacto y se apoyó en Quinn esperando más.

-Mi casa está a sólo una cuadra de distancia.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rachel sostenía la cabeza tan alta como ella podía mientras caminaron por la acera. Las pocas personas que pasaban la miraron con preocupación, pero nadie dijo nada. Rachel casi se alegró de no estar usando sus gafas, por lo que no tendría que ver las preguntas en sus ojos.

-Aquí estamos - Parándose delante de una casa azul clara, Quinn corrió el corto tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

-¿Dejas por lo general tu puerta abierta?

Rachel pasó al interior con cuidado, deseando que ella todavía tuviese a Quinn a su lado.

-Por lo menos, Espero que lo reconsideres después de lo de esta mañana.

Quinn dio una cabezada nerviosa.

-Había apenas salido por un momento. O ése era el plan, de todos modos.

Rachel salió cojeando del hall de entrada a un pasillo y miró a su alrededor. Quinn pasó junto a ella, a una habitación con una puerta apoyada libre dentro de su zaguán. Parecía avergonzada por el estado de su apartamento, y Rachel respiró hondo, cuando una punzada de vergüenza le pegó de lleno en el estómago.

La emoción era tan intensa que casi parecía exterior como si hubiera sido impuesta en ella. Eso la desorientó tan completamente que por un momento ella no se reconoció a sí misma. ¿Era estala Rachel post-ataque, llena de emoción volátil, carente de racionalidad? Ella esperaba que no. Ella normalmente se aferraba a su sentido del orden y razón, sus emociones controladas, para que pudiera sobresalir en su trabajo. El estudio de los muertos para ayudar a atrapar a sus asesinos no era una carrera para alguien que no pueda separarse de los sentimientos. "Disculpa el desorden." Quinn colocó la puerta en el marco, bloqueando el punto de vista de Rachel de la habitación.

-Estoy en medio de algunas reparaciones en casa.

Rachel hizo un encogimiento de hombros inquieto.

-No me gusta molestar.

-No, en absoluto. - Caminó Quinn a la puerta en el pasillo y empujó para abrirla.

-Aquí está el cuarto de baño. Tómate tu tiempo.

Ella se movió a un lado cuando Rachel se acercó.

-Voy a buscar una camisa y regreso enseguida.

-Gracias. - Rachel se detuvo en la puerta, No queriendo especialmente separarse de Quinn. Era una tontería, pero su presencia hizo a Rachel sentir menos miedo. Estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería una vez que Quinn estuviera fuera de la vista.

-eres un salvavidas. Literalmente.

La cara de Quinn se enrojeció.

-Todo lo que hice fue caminar a casa.

-Es más que eso.

Rachel se detuvo, sin saber cómo describir lo que Quinn estaba haciendo por ella. A pesar de que normalmente no creía en tales cosas, sintió una conexión inmediata con Quinn y estaba segura de que era lo único que le permite funcionar en estos momentos.

\- No sé lo que habría hecho si no me hubieras encontrado.

Quinn vaciló y luego tocó la mano de Rachel con suavidad.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho. - La caliente excitación, una extraña bienvenida que Rachel no había oído en meses, inexplicablemente se precipitó a través de ella y puso su corazón a palpitar. Con la mano temblorosa, ella se apartó de Quinn y se apoyó en el cuarto de baño.

-Yo también.

-ya vuelvo.

Para alivio de Rachel, Quinn no mostró ninguna señal de que había reconocido por que era la reacción de Rachel .

-¿Vas a estar bien? - Rachel asintió, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Solo en el interior, ella cayó de espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Eso fue totalmente diferente a ella. Por lo general no sintió atracción inmediata, sobre todo después de lo que ella había pasado. ¿Qué fue lo que inspiró Quinn para tal comportamiento inusual? Fuera lo que fuese, Rachel esperaba que ella pudiera salir del apartamento de Quinn sin hacer el ridículo. Enderezándose, caminó rígidamente al lavabo y se armó de valor para su primera mirada en el espejo.

Decidida de evaluar el daño tan impasiblemente como sea posible, aún tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro al ver su rostro.

Un pequeño corte sangriento marcaba su frente, y la piel alrededor su ojo hinchada y de color rojo furioso. Para mañana tendría un feo ojo a la funerala. Un rastro de sangre seca en la nariz pintó su labio superior marrón rojizo. Pedazos de hojas y ramas se enredaron en su cabello. Nada de eso incluso dejó entrever en el daño que ella sentía por dentro. No iba a aguantar más caminar al amanecer por el parque Golden Gate.

Suprimiendo la necesidad de caer en la autocompasión, abrió el grifo y comenzó a frotar con cuidado la suciedad y la sangre. Domar el pelo era un desafío más grande, pero ella hizo todo lo posible. Sería más fácil poner una cara valiente que ir a trabajar si ella no parecía el lado perdedor que acababa de salir de una pelea Y ella definitivamente todavía iba, tan pronto como recogiera un nuevo par de gafas.

Ella tenía que realizar una autopsia esta mañana, por no hablar de la montaña de papeles relacionada con el caso esperando por a trabajar era algo más que un sentido del deber, por supuesto.

En un mundo perfecto había corrido a casa y a lamerse las heridas, feliz de no enfrentar a cualquiera.

Teniendo en cuenta que tenían un caso de homicidio abierto, Jac haría casi seguro acto de presencia en la oficina del médico forense hoy. Rachel no podía imaginar verla así.

Pero en un mundo perfecto, el hombre que la había atacado no tendría su licencia de conducir y las llaves a su apartamento. Ni siquiera podía pensar en volver a casa hasta que ella llamara a un cerrajero. Sin embargo no era todo sobre el miedo de estar en su apartamento. .

Rachel tenía que realizar esa autopsia para probar que ella no había perdido la esencia de lo que era, que el hombre en el parque no la había robado de ella. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, saber que todavía podía manejar la violencia y la muerte en su vida profesional, incluso después de su terrible personal encuentro con ella. El hecho de que podría haberla dañado de esa manera duele mucho más que cualquier herida física él había infligido. Su trabajo era su vida. Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó tan mal que jadeó en voz alta. Con el corazón acelerado, se aferró a los lados del lavabo

y exhaló. Cálmate, ella cantaba al compás de su respiración. Cálmate.

-Sólo soy yo, Rachel. Tengo las gafas y una camisa.

El sonido de la voz de disculpa de Quinn instantáneamente alivió los nervios.

-No fue mi intención asustarte.

Comprobándose en el espejo por última vez, Rachel abrió la puerta del baño.

-No es culpa tuya.

Quinn levantó torpemente las gafas de Rachel en una mano y una camisa verde en la otra.

-Pensé que probablemente querrías tus gafas lo antes posible.

–Tenías razón.- Rachel las tomó de Quinn, la gratitud la abrumaba. La recuperación de su visión era el primer paso para volver a sí misma. Poder ver era su fundamento.

-Muchas gracias.

-Los marcos están un poco doblados, y una de las lentes tiene un feo rasguño. Pero es mejor quenada, estoy segura.

Cambió Quinn su peso con ansiedad.

-Las limpiaste muy bien, por cierto.

Rachel apartó otra punzada extraña de excitación cuando se colocó las gafas en la nariz. Luego perdió la batalla con sus hormonas completamente. Borrosa, Quinn había sido hermosa. En un enfoque nítido, era impresionante. Rachel había visto a su tipo de belleza rubia exótica sólo en revistas, e incluso entonces, en ninguna parte habían sido tan extraordinarias como la que ahora estaba de pie justo enfrente de ella. Incapaz de hablar, Rachel hurgó con la parte delantera de su camisa, tirando se cerró. Su atracción por Quinn hizo sentirse poderosamente tímida, casi tonta. Después de no haber sido suficiente para mantener interesada a Jac, entretenerse con la noción de estar con una mujer que se pareciera a Quinn era positivamente ilusorio.

-Espero que no te avergüence - dijo Quinn en voz baja. Rachel negó con la cabeza, no confiaba en ella para hablar.

-¿Quieres algo más? - Rachel sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

-Voy a devolver tu camiseta tan pronto como me sea posible. Te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes - Quinn arqueó una ceja.

-tengo más - Aunque parezca increíble, el buen humor de Quinn puso a Rachel a gusto. Ella soltó el apretón en su camisa rasgada y tomó la que Quinn le ofreció.

-Aún así te la devolveré.

-Me gustaría eso.

Rachel tragó. Si ella no lo supiera, ella pensaría que Quinn estaba coqueteando. Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

-Si no pasa nada, sólo voy a dejar mi camisa en la basura. Yo... no la quiero más.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo.

La mirada fija de Quinn vagó abajo al pecho de Rachel, pero antes de que Rachel pudiera sentirse avergonzada, los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

-Te cortó - Rachel miró hacia abajo, permitiendo los dos lados de la camisa abrir hueco. Por primera vez ella vio lo que había llamado la atención de Quinn: a lo largo de la curva de su pecho que se elevaba por encima de la copa de su sujetador. Una línea delgada de sangre había sido levantada, el corte tan pequeño y poco profundo ella no se había dado cuenta de que él lo hizo. Sintiendo como si tuviera una roca en la garganta, Rachel luchaba por respirar. -Oh.

-Yo debería haber estado allí antes - El sentimiento de culpa en la voz de Quinn era palpable, muy fuera de proporción con cualquier sentido razonable de responsabilidad.

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

-No puedes culparte - dijo Rachel. Por alguna razón, este una lesión menor la afectó más que todos los otros cortes y contusiones combinados.

-Yo fui la idiota que decidió caminar sola por el Golden Gate Park al amanecer - Quinn tiró a Rachel en un fuerte abrazo que debería haberla hecho claustrofóbica. Por segunda vez esa mañana, su cuerpo quedó atrapado contra un extraño. Pero el malestar era la última cosa que sentía por la sutil, lujuriosa alegría de estar en los brazos de Quinn.

-Tú no eres una idiota. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya – Quinn puso su mano sobre el centro de la espalda de Rachel.

-Él no debería haber hecho eso. - Era cierto. Era exactamente lo que Rachel le diría a la víctima de un delito violento, independientemente de las circunstancias. Pero eso no lo hizo más fácil de creer.

-Sé que no debo culparme a mí misma. He ayudado a investigar decenas de homicidios, y ni una vez se me ocurrió pensar que alguien merecía ser víctima. Es diferente cuando soy yo, supongo. Quinn se retiró de su abrazo.

-¿trabajas para la policía? - Rachel no se sorprendió por completo al ver una leve reticencia los ojos de Quinn. Las mujeres rara vez encontraron a su elección de profesión con entusiasmo.

\- Soy una patóloga forense de la oficina del examinador médico. Trato con una gran cantidad de asesinatos y muertes accidentales.

Ella se detuvo allí, no se trataba de decirle a Quinn acerca de su pequeña celebridad dentro del mundo forense, el resultado de haber ayudado a identificar a uno de los asesinos en serie más retorcidos de San Francisco que se había visto nunca. Ese chisme es casi seguro que la alejaría de la mujer que quería llegar a conocer.

-Eso es fascinante - dijo Quinn. Parecía interesada, pero Rachel podía sentir su malestar.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Me gusta - Sonrojándose, Rachel dio un paso atrás en el cuarto de baño.

-Yo debo cambiarme. Y si pudiera usar el teléfono para llamar a la oficina y dejar que sepan que voy allegar tarde...

-¿Vas a trabajar? - Quinn buscó sus ojos.

-Tal vez debas ir a casa y descansar un poco.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo. Él tiene mi bolso, las llaves de mí...

Por la mirada de alarma de Quinn, Rachel dijo:

-Voy a llamar a un cerrajero desde la oficina. Y voy a decirle a la policía lo que pasó. Todo estará bien.

No estaba segura de que ella creía eso, pero decirlo había ayudado. La preocupación quedó grabada a través dela cara de Quinn.

-Yo... tengo una cita en una media hora. O si no te ofrecería a que te quedes aquí.

-Oh, no. - Se rió con nerviosismo Rachel. Estaba claro que la oferta era sincera, pero Rachel no podía dejar de sentir que ella debía irse. Independientemente de lo que la atrajo de Quinn era como una droga, ella ya se preocupó de la retirada. Rachel no quería depender de Quinn para su comodidad, porque ella no tendría recursos propios cuando Quinn se marchara inevitablemente.

-Yo necesito ir a trabajar. Cadáveres por examinar, papeleo que llenar - Quinn asintió con la cabeza educadamente, y una sensación de malestar de disgusto estalló en Rachel entonces rápidamente se desvaneció. Otra emoción extranjera, fugaz, tan diferente a cualquier cosa que Rachel había sentido antes. Esto fue suficiente para hacerla sentir loca y, peor aún, ilógica.

-¿Me llamarás esta noche y me harás saber que estás bien? Quinn le entregó un teléfono celular.

-Eso es todo lo que pido. - La cara de Rachel se calentó mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Claro.

-¿llamas a un taxi? - Quinn miró a sus pies.

-me gustaría poder llevarte en coche, pero con mi cita.

-has hecho más que suficiente para mí - dijo Rachel. Tentativamente, puso su mano sobre el brazo de

Quinn. El simple toque envió disparos de deseo por su cuerpo para reunirse entre sus piernas.

Sorprendida, se apartó.

-En serio. Gracias. Un taxi es una buena idea.

Quinn levantó la vista y miró, y luego dio un paso atrás.

-Te voy a dejar que te cambies. Y hacer la llamada.

Sacudida por la forma en que su cuerpo y los pensamientos ya no parecían en su control, Rachel asintió y cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño. Arrojó la camiseta de Quinn en el mostrador, y luego se quitó la parte superior rota. Tomando una respiración profunda, se miró en el espejo. La imagen patética de sí misma, asustada y medio desnuda y sangrando, le hizo finalmente se desmoronara y rompiera a llorar.

* * *

Hey J. Aquí el Cap. 3.

Mañana tratare de actualizar, me preguntaron en un review cuantos capítulos tiene este historia, pues tiene 37 capítulos ;)

Gracias por sus review.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

Con el corazón acelerado, Quinn se volvió del cuarto de baño y trató de ignorar el dolor, la tristeza y el deseo persistente que emanaba de detrás dela puerta cerrada. Ella siempre había sido sensible a las emociones humanas, pero nunca había experimentado una profunda conexión empática con nadie. Ni siquiera con su primer amor, Carla. Algo acerca de Rachel, literalmente, llamaba a Quinn, una fuerza que había salvado casi con toda seguridad a Rachel de un terrible destino. Quinn había recibido primero una poderosa ola de miedo.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono público después de dejar una denuncia anónima sobre el cuerpo en el parque, y la transmisión la echó un paso atrás cuando el terror se apoderó de su intestino. Por un momento se había preocupado que estuviera, finalmente, perdiendo.

Los años de guardar secretos, de preocuparse lo que su bestia, sí era capaz de hacer, se derrumbó a su alrededor. Justo en el medio de una resaca lunar. En público. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento contra el aumento de pánico, se concentró en mantener el control y en forma humana. Las emociones fuertes la habían disparado una vez a cambiar, un momento aterrador que no quería volver a repetir. A continuación, su percepción del miedo había cambiado. Aunque Quinn experimentó con cada pedacito de ella misma, ella no era la fuente. La fuente, se dio cuenta, estaba de regreso en el Golden Gate Park.

Y Quinn tuvo que ir a ver. Ella no tuvo otra opción. Ella había corrido en el parque, siguiendo ese miedo con una exactitud que nunca dudó, se dio cuenta que si alguien había descubierto el cadáver, podría causar que ella sintiera este terror intenso. Sin embargo, debería haber encendido un breve arranque, no el desarrollo sostenido, el alma desgarrada de terror que rodó a través de ella en olas.

Pero era posible que la mujer que había asesinado hubiera sido encontrada. Tal vez no era una buena idea correr para ayudar. La posibilidad no la había dejado. Tenía que encontrar la fuente del miedo. Nada más importaba. Sabiendo que se iba acercando, se había reducido el tiempo suficiente para estudiar su entorno. Sin encontrar a nadie al alcance de la vista, ella se quitó la ropa y, aún en movimiento, cambió a un lobo. Ese fue su aspecto para adentrarse y esperando intimidar lo suficiente para repeler una amenaza. Sin saber lo que iba a encontrar, quería cubrirse lo máximo a su favor. Tan pronto como Quinn había visto a ese hombre encima de Rachel, usando brutalmente un cuchillo de apariencia afilada para jugar con ella, que ella había conocido que el cambio fue la decisión correcta.

Ella había roto la regla de oro sin pensar, pero cuando ayudó a Rachel a interrumpir el golpe en la zona del pecho, Quinn no tenía excusas. Bueno, excepto que Rachel estaba casi tan temerosa de su lobo, como había sido del atacante. Ahora que tenía un momento de tranquilidad en la seguridad de su apartamento, Quinn revisó su lucha con el hombre. Había tenido miedo del lobo, también. Se podía oler en él. A pesar de su temor era fuerte, su ira por haber sido interrumpida fue mucho más no quería imaginar los planes que había arruinado. Quinn no había querido dejar al atacante de Rachel irse, había ansiado perseguirle, para hacerle pagar de alguna manera. Pero el estado turbulento emocional de Rachel la retuvo. La mujer se había salvado, quien la había llamado a ella, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Así que Quinn se había escabullido entre los árboles, encontró su ropa y se vistió para que ella pudiera correr hacia atrás y cuidar de Rachel como un ser humano. Ahora se preguntaba siesa hubiera sido la decisión correcta. Rachel era peligrosa, no hay duda. No sólo porque era hermosa, la primera mujer en años a la que Quinn no pudo controlar su atracción, pero también a causa de su profesión. Ella era prácticamente un policía y, probablemente, sería la que examinara a la mujer muerta del parque, tal vez tan pronto como el día de hoy. La disección de la obra de Quinn, iba a tratar de desentrañar cómo un animal de ese tamaño se había abierto camino en el Golden Gate Park.

Quinn se estremeció. Más que ser descubierta, odiaba imaginar a Rachel verla como sólo otro asesino. Ella había conocido a la mujer por sólo veinte traumáticos minutos, pero ya se preocupaba por lo que Rachel pensaría. Esto fue exactamente por qué había renunciado al sexo: demasiada conexión emocional.

Sin embargo, con Rachel, el sexo no era necesario. Quinn ya se sentía extrañamente unida. Quinn se dio la vuelta al sonido de la apertura de la puerta del baño. Rachel estaba ahí con su camisa y gafas, haciendo una muy buena impresión de alguien que no se sostiene por un hilo muy delgado. Quinn puso una expresión amable y trató de mantener la calma. Ella sintió que su vínculo de empatía era una calle de doble sentido, que haría sentirse extraño a alguien no acostumbrado a lo sobrenatural. La mejor decisión para su interés era probablemente controlar sus emociones, en el caso de Rachel moraba mucho tiempo en la idea de que Quinn era de alguna manera diferente de otras mujeres; Quinn se centró.

Tomando una respiración profunda, dijo:

¿Te sientes mejor?

Mucho.

Rachel cerró la distancia entre ellas y dio a Quinn su teléfono celular.

El taxi estará aquí aproximadamente en cinco minutos.

El alivio inundó a Quinn, luego sintió culpa. Se sintió aliviada de que Rachel habría desaparecido antes que Renee regresara a recoger la otra mitad de su dinero y la culpa que ella tenía que preocuparse de aquella situación potencialmente incómoda del todo. Rachel dio un respingo.

Yo... tengo que sentarme

Por supuesto.

Quinn la llevó al sofá y se sentó en el brazo; con el dilema de quedarse cerca y manteniendo una distancia segura. Esto confirmó la sospecha de Quinn. Rachel no se limitó a transmitir la emoción, ella la recibió y estaba en sintonía con Quinn. De la expresión perpleja de Rachel, Quinn supuso que Rachel no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso fue para lo mejor. Quinn redobló sus esfuerzos por mantenerse neutral.

¿Dijiste que estabas planeando presentar una denuncia policial? Quinn se maravilló de la manera en que Rachel mantuvo su rostro estoico, incluso cuando ella emitió una ola de vergüenza.

¿Es eso correcto?"

Yo no creo que tenga mucha elección. Rachel miró hacia otro lado.

Mi ex novia es detective. Jac no me dejaría en paz si no presentó una denuncia sobre esto.

Bueno, Jac tiene razón." Quinn habló de lo que esperaba fuera una reconfortante voz. Recordó el temor de Rachel cuando ella habló de su atacante tenía su bolso. A Quinn no le gustaba ese hecho, tampoco.

Todo estará bien. Lo van a encontrar Rachel sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como si fuera una idea agradable, pero es poco probable. Ella tenía razón.

Bueno, eso espero. Desafortunadamente, No estoy segura de que tengan mucho de mí para seguir adelante. Lo más probable es que van a tener que esperar hasta que lo intente de nuevo. Esperemos que la próxima mujer tenga la misma suerte que yo.

La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó cuando ella rememoró lo que podría haber encontrado si hubiera llegado a la escena pocos minutos después.

Sí, esperemos.

Me alegro de que me escucharas. Rachel levantó los ojos y se encontró con que Quinn la mirada tímidamente.

Yo tenía tanto miedo de hacerle enfadar, yo no creo haber llamado en voz lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención. Es un milagro que estuvieras tan cerca.

Quinn no había estado muy cerca en absoluto. Ella había necesitado tres minutos corriendo antes de llegar a Rachel. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Decidí dar un paseo esta mañana.

No puedo decir lo mismo. Pero me alegro de que te conociera.

Miró a Rachel sorprendida cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, y Quinn sintió vergüenza como un cuchillo en el estómago. "Yo también". El teléfono celular sonó en la mano de Quinn y ella lo tomó sin romper el contacto visual. Tras un momento ella colgó el teléfono.

Tu taxi está afuera. Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno... gracias de nuevo.

De nada.

Quinn resistió la tentación de recoger a Rachel en otro abrazo. Cual desconcertante fue detectar el estado de ánimo de Rachel de forma tan aguda, nada se había sentido tan bien como la posesión de Rachel en sus brazos.

¿estás segura?

lo estoy acompañó a Rachel a la puerta principal, luego se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

¿Tal vez voy a verte otra vez?

No sería prudente, pero Quinn quería nada más que decir Sí. Forzando una sonrisa casual, dijo,

Quizás.

La felicidad de Rachel se apoderó de Quinn, y ella no tuvo que esforzarse difícilmente para mantener la sonrisa.

Muy bien, entonces. Adiós.

Quinn estaba en la puerta principal abierta y vio a Rachel caminar hasta el taxi Ella no la permitió sentir la desilusión de saber que ver a Rachel otra vez no era una buena idea, o la preocupación por la seguridad de Rachel. No era justo para Rachel cargar con cualquiera de las turbulencias que se agitaba en su estómago. A medida que el conductor del taxi se alejaba de la acera, Rachel le dio un hondo último adiós, qué Quinn devolvió cortésmente. Una vez estaba Rachel fue de la vista, ella se retiró en su casa y cerró la puerta. Quinn ya la extrañaba.

* * *

Hola :). Aquí el Cap. espero que lo desfruten.

Dejen sus review con la opinión de la historia :3

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

Él no debería tenerla. Ese fue el primer error de Kevin. Cuando él había llegado con el Plan, la idea había sido dejar el parque Inmediatamente después de haber hecho la matanza. Alejarse sin embargo, no perder el tiempo como un mirón. y, ciertamente, no terminar como fondo de las fotografías de la escena del crimen. The Killers quedó atrapado de esa manera, y se negó a permitir que nadie lo detenga. Eso es lo que el juego estaba a punto: decirle al mundo, pero especialmente a la Dra. Rachel Berry Que podía hacer lo que quisiera, a quien él quería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el plan. Ser lógico.

Mantener la calma. Hoy, en su primer asesinato, que él tenía por completado fracasó estrepitosamente. Cuando Kevin había resistido su ofrenda y se quitó la sudadera con sangre y los guantes que quemaría antes de que él se fuera a casa, un oscuro deseo se apoderó de él. La Dra. Rachel Berry comenzaría a pasear por la mañana en apenas media hora. La zona del asesinato estaba bastante lejana de su ruta habitual pero podría llegar a esa área del parque en unos treinta minutos, aunque sólo sea para tomar un vistazo. Se había dicho que es todo lo que quería. Un vistazo. Él había ardido por ver a Rachel pasear por el parque sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin tener idea que estaba observando desde atrás de un árbol. ¿Se asustaría más tarde al saber su cercanía la hora y el lugar del crimen? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Más decidida a atraparlo a él? El pensamiento lo enciende. Abandonar a la doctora Rachel el cuerpo de una mujer quién podría haber sido muy fácilmente ella misma, Tener el conocimiento de un terrible destino tan cerca del lugar por donde caminaba todas las mañanas, era un golpe maestro. Un magnífico gesto de un asesino que no permitiría que la ciencia o la psicología fuera más astuta que él. Kevin amaba los grandes gestos. Probablemente fue una parte de su plan que era imperfecto. ¿Pero cuál era el punto de mostrar al mundo que podía hacer lo que quería si no quieres hacer algo grande? Y ¿cuál fue el punto de poner en entredicho alguien si tenían miedo de estar cerca de ellos? Ese pensamiento le hizo desviarse del plan. Él podría hacer todo lo que él quisiera, y lo que él había querido entonces debía ver a Rachel una última vez antes que su juego realmente comenzara. Durante las semanas que pasó aprendiendo su rutina, la había visto desde la distancia, fascinado. Tenían una conexión ahora. Y él quería experimentar un último momento antes de que ella se convirtiera en su adversaria. En un primer momento se dijo que sólo quería un rápido vistazo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Para tomar una instantánea mental, algo para recordar más tarde.

No gran cosa, desde luego, nada que pusiera en peligro su juego. Ese había sido el nuevo Plan hasta el momento en que la vio. En lugar de satisfacción, sintió rabia. Excitación. Entusiasmo. Ella pensaba que era tan inteligente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella ayudó a atrapar a un asesino en serie? Charles Dunning había sido un aficionado, una vergüenza. Él era una chapuza, y por eso ella había descubierto sus patrones. No como Kevin. Nadie lo detendría, y menos la Dra. Rachel Berry. No recordaba conscientemente la decisión de atacarla. Un momento en que estaba en cuclillas detrás del árbol, entonces el siguiente, él tiraba de su pasamontañas y en movimiento para interceptarla. Cuando él echó hacia atrás el puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, realmente se sorprendió a sí mismo. Ese no había sido el Plan, y sin embargo allí estaba él, improvisando. De vuelta en su apartamento, Kevin hizo una mueca y se tocó el brazo, donde los dientes del lobo habían perforado la piel. Improvisar. Ese fue exactamente el tipo de movimiento idiota para que lo atrapen. Precisamente el tipo de paso en falso que siempre criticó a tipos como Charles Dunning por hacerlo. Sin embargo, al ver el miedo en sus ojos le había encantado. Era la más deliciosa emoción que había presenciado jamás. Sin duda lo mejor que jamás había causado. No sólo era un adversario digno, pero nadie le había dado nunca tal suculento terror puro antes. él quería experimentarlo de nuevo .Eso fue un problema. A pesar de que había estado furioso por el lobo en un principio, ahora que estaba en casa de forma segura, se preguntó si la interrupción había sido una señal de que había ido demasiado lejos, que se estaba apartando de su meticulosamente elaborado plan. Tal vez el universo estaba tratando de protegerle de sus propios impulsos y mantenerlo en el camino correcto. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan extraño como un maldito lobo en el Golden Gate Park? Era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que había hecho. Ahora sólo él podía esperar y ver cómo sus acciones afectarían al Plan. Había agarrado el bolso mientras huía de la escena, no porque necesitaba algo dentro de él sino porque él esperaba que ella podría imaginar su asalto como un simple atraco siendo realistas, él sabía que la amenaza de follarla y hacerla gritar había probablemente negado cualquier paso que pudo haber tomado para hacer lucir su motivo como robo. El robo de su bolso tenía una doble función, sin embargo: No sólo podría esto introducirla duda sobre sus motivos, pero esto también la afectaría más adelante. Asustándola. A Kevin le gustó la idea mucho. Para estar seguro, lo había arrojado a un cubo de basura en el borde del Parque. No hay manera que lo uniese a ella. Él no mantuvo trofeos. En un día en que se había roto tantas reglas, él permaneció firme sobre la estupidez de mantener trofeos. Si la policía descubriera evidencias en su

casa; sería como prácticamente confesar y Kevin no quería buscar notoriedad como asesino en serie capturado. Él prefiere un aire de misticismo, como el Asesino del zodíaco. Kevin suspiró y tomó el libro de su mesa de café. Escucha a los muertos: la ciencia forense y los asesinatos en serie de Charles Dunning. Por la Dra. Rachel Berry. Pasó a la primera página, listo para darle una nueva lectura. El libro era su Biblia, su plan. Era su arma secreta en la batalla para ser más astuto que Rachel Berry. Y, según él, le ayudaría a olvidarse de lo mucho que había disfrutado del trazado de su cuchillo sobre su piel desnuda, lo mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Ella era su oponente, no su víctima. Por lo menos no todavía.

* * *

Hola :). Aquí un pequeño capitulo con el punto de vista del asesino. espero que lo desfruten.

Dejen sus review con la opinión de la historia :3 Asi actualizo todos los dias ;)

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Seis

Rachel sabía que ella estaba en problemas en el momento que entró en el depósito de cadáveres. La detective Jacqueline Battle estaba mirando por encima de El hombro del Dr. Wayne Black mientras examinaba un nuevo cadáver, un mal hábito que le había hecho siempre poner a Wayne nervioso. Jac miró como Rachel entraba en el cuarto, los ojos pasando de preocupados a enojados en un milisegundo.

Instantáneamente Jac corrió a su lado.

¿Qué pasó?

Antes de que Rachel pudiera reaccionar, Jac le tomó la cara entre sus manos. Rachel miró hacia otro lado cuando Jac examinó sus lesiones, tratando de ignorar que reconfortante encontró el toque familiar delos dedos café.

Wayne dijo que estabas llegando tarde. Él no me dijo acerca de esto.

Eso es porque no lo sabía dijo Wayne desde detrás de Jac.

Él hizo a un lado la lupa que había estado buscando y se acercó al lado de Jac, con genuina compasión en sus ojos.

¿Ocurrió esto en el Golden Gate Park?

Cuando Rachel llamó le había dicho a Wayne sólo que llegaría tarde y estaría antes del mediodía. Él no había preguntado nada más, pero es evidente que lamentaba la omisión ahora. Rachel quería parecer mucho más tranquila de lo que ella se sentía.

Estoy bien

¿Estás bien?

Jac bajó la mano a la barbilla de Rachel, suavemente girándola para hacer encontrarse sus ojos. "Esto no está bien. ¿Quién te hizo esto? "

Un hombre me atacó en el parque esta mañana."

¿Atacado? El pánico y la angustia en los ojos de Jac golpeó a Rachel en el estómago, un recordatorio visceral del amor que angustiaba a ver allí todos los días.

¿Qué hizo? Sonrojándose, Rachel dio un paso atrás y ajustó sus gafas. Ella leyó la pregunta tácita en los ojos de Jac y sacudió la cabeza.

No es eso.

¿Así que fue un robo?

Él tomó mi bolso dijo Rachel, tratando de ignorar la expresión de alarma que Jac no reprimió.

Pero yo no sé si ese era su motivo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Él... Rachel luchaba por volver a esos momentos terribles.

El me amenazó con un cuchillo Cuando me tenía en el suelo. Él actuaba como si estuviera intentando hacer salir mi miedo.

Jac tragó y el color parecía escurrirse de su rostro.

Wayne acaba de examinar un cuerpo que se encontró en Golden Gate Park esta mañana. Parece que fue asesinada con un cuchillo.

Por segunda vez ese día, el tiempo parecía más lento que una tortuga en torno a Rachel. Ella tendió la mano, con la esperanza de encontrar algo donde apoyarse antes de que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar. Jac vino a su lado y la condujo al mostrador que sostenía sus instrumentos forenses. Rachel miró a su detractor favorito y se obligó a calmarse. Eso no significa necesariamente nada. El asesinato de la víctima y su propio ataque podría ser fácilmente hechos aislados. Estaba realmente dentro de lo posible, la navaja de Occam por la que fue condenado.

Puede que no sea el mismo tipo.

La voz de Jac había pasado de regaños a tranquilizar. Ella siempre había sido buena para saber cuándo no empujar.

Pero definitivamente quiero una declaración tuya. Puede ser útil

Por supuesto dijo Rachel. Tomando una respiración profunda, se enderezó y se apartó del mostrador.

Se acercó a la mesa de examen rápidamente, no permitiéndose vacilar a la vista de la mujer muerta por heridas violentas. Múltiples cortes y pinchazos producidos en todo el torso y la cara; lo que significa uno cabe duda de los aterradores y dolorosos últimos momentos. Dos feroces cortes en el cuello, lo más probable sea la causa real de muerte. Podría haber sido ella en esa mesa. ¿Podría Wayne y Jac haber logrado ponerse a examinar ellos mismos su cadáver mutilado? Jac le tocó la espalda.

Tal vez deberías tomarte el resto del día libre. Nadie te culparía Rachel se encogió de hombros lejos dela mano de Jac.

No seas ridícula. Estoy bien Jac la agarró del codo y la acompañó hasta la esquina de la habitación; fuera del alcance del oído de Wayne. Para alivio de Rachel, dio un paso atrás con el cadáver y continuó su examen. Al menos uno de ellos podría proceder normalmente.

Rachel, no fingiré que no hay una posibilidad que su atacante sea también nuestro asesino. Después delo que pasó esta mañana... la barbilla de Jac tembló y ella al instante apretó su mandíbula.

tienes que cuidar de ti misma. Mirando el cuerpo de esa mujer no te ayudará en estos momentos.

Claro que sí.

El trabajo siempre ha ayudado. Rachel necesitaba distanciar a la víctima de su propia experiencia, incluso si había conocido al mismo hombre en el parque antes.

Tengo que hacer algo, Jac. No puedo ir a casa todavía. Jac asintió de mala gana. Y ella dijo:

¿Cómo escapaste? Rachel maldijo su piel justo cuando sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Sabía que su historia era un poco increíble y no quiso buscar otra cosa más que confianza para lo que iba a decir.

Un lobo.

¿Cómo dices?

Yo no lo sé. Mis gafas se rompieron, pero se veía como un lobo. Tal vez fue un perro. De todos modos, atacó al hombre y le lanzó lejos de mí. Luego le mordió el brazo y el tipo se escapó. Jac tragó, mirando como si estuviera enferma.

Eso es...suerte.

Lo sé.

Rachel se estremeció en su memoria del peso del hombre sobre ella. Yo no sé qué habría hecho sino hubiera aparecido.

–Personalmente, espero que se trataba de un perro Jac hizo una mueca.

Es más fácil para Control De Animales a tratar con ellos.

Podría haber sido, supongo.

Rachel se tocó la sien, haciendo una mueca de dolor en la palpitación.

Eso tendría más sentido.

No estoy diciendo que estás equivocada. Incluso en esa situación, estoy segura sabrías la diferencia entre un lobo y un perro.

Tal vez fue un malamute. O un lobo híbrido.

¿Crees que es lo que podría haber matado a nuestra víctima? Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

No, ella fue apuñalada. Con un cuchillo.

Me di cuenta dijo Jac.

Pero pensé que no estaría de más preguntar.

Además, este lobo fue... Rachel se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicar la forma en que el lobo había sólo parecido interesado en ahuyentar a su atacante. No era agresivo. Al menos no para mí. Saltó sobre el hombre que me hiere, luego lo dejó tan pronto como yo estaba a salvo.

Jac miró fijamente a la cara de Rachel, probablemente tratando de decidir si su historia era creíble o un trauma ocasionado. Fue una mirada de policía, Rachel la había visto muchas veces. "¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habría ido a recogerte. Llevado a conseguir gafas nuevas.

Había pensado llamar Jac por sólo un momento. Entonces ella había decidido que era una cuesta resbaladiza atrás a los brazos de Jac , y era mejor no caer en viejos hábitos.

Yo no soy más tu responsabilidad .¿Te acuerdas?

El dolor cruzó por los ojos de Jac, y Rachel no pudo decidir la forma en que le hizo sentir. Una pequeña, mezquina parte de ella era feliz. Después de todo Jac la había lastimado peor que alguien alguna vez lo hizo. Sin embargo, la parte de ella que sin embargo amaba a Jac retrocedió ante sus palabras impetuosas. No importa lo mal Jac había arruinado su relación romántica, que siempre había estado allí para Rachel como una amiga.

Lo siento dijo Rachel. "Una mujer en el parque me ayudó a limpiarme y me dejó usar su teléfono. Pensé que quería hablar contigo una vez que llegué a trabajar."

Jac cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pareciendo pequeña y triste. ya sabes, a pesar de que no estamos juntas, todavía me importas. Profundamente. Quiero estar allí para ti cuando me necesites, Rachel.

Rachel mordió de nuevo el primer comentario que le vino a la mente. Te necesité el año pasado Cuando me engañaste. Necesito que me necesites, y de haberlo hecho. En lugar de eso, dijo:

Te lo agradezco.

¿Cuándo vas a hablar con la policía?

Pensé que lo acabo de hacer.

Jac rozó la parte posterior de los dedos por la mejilla de Rachel. "Para dar una declaración oficial, quiero decir.

Pronto, supongo. Tal vez podrías venir conmigo la garganta de Jac se tensó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

Claro.

Gracias.

Rachel se alejó rápidamente. Ella era demasiado frágil para hacer frente a todo lo que Jac dejaba tácito.

Eres una buena amiga.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con su amistad en estos días. Al principio de la ruptura, las cosas entre ellas habían sido realmente frías. Rachel estaba avergonzada y enojada por la traición de Jac, y la culpabilidad hizo a Jac irascible y difícil de estar a su alrededor. Tener que seguir viendo una a la otra profesionalmente había sido un verdadero reto, y más una vez que Rachel había puesto en duda si la permanencia en San Francisco estaba bien para su propia salud mental. Pero hace unos seis meses,

Rachel se despertó una mañana dispuesta a dejar ir las cosas. Poco después de eso, la actitud de Jac había cambiado. Sus conversaciones se había convertido en menos formal, y sus interacciones se habían convertido en caliente de nuevo. Ahora que casi parecía como si algunos del viejo amor había regresado a los ojos de Jac. Rachel hizo todo lo posible para no verlo. Ella había perdonado a Jac, pero ella se negó a ser atraída de nuevo por el mismo encanto aquel que Jac había ejercido para seducir a otras mujeres mientras ellas estaban juntas…

Rachel.

Déjenme echar otra mirada a la víctima antes de irnos, ¿Vale? Rachel se acercó a la mesa de examen, asintiendo lacónicamente a Wayne con mirada comprensiva. Se enderezó, Todas las actividades. Ese es la gran cosa sobre él. Él entendió que el trabajo era la terapia para ella y siempre le permitió perderse en él.

¿Qué tenemos, Dr. Black?

la víctima es de unos treinta años, latina. Ella ha muerto alrededor de las seis horas. Presenta heridas múltiples y cortes poco profundos, de hoja de doble filo. Él inclinó la cabeza y estudió su rostro.

Parece que murió a causa de los cortes en la garganta, aunque no hay evidencia de petequias en la cara y los párpados. Rachel evaluó las hemorragias puntiformes que empañó la piel de la mujer bronceada, luego echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de su garganta para confirmar la aparición de moretones.

Entonces ella fue estrangulada así como apuñalada.

Sí Dudó Wayne, luego dijo:

El asesino estaba encima de ella cuando él la asfixió. Dos manos alrededor de su cuello.

Rachel tocó su propia garganta donde su atacante había clavado sus pulgares, lo que restringió la respiración. Ella tenía un destello aterrador en la memoria: de ser incapaz de respirar, pensando que estaba a punto de morir. Jac suavemente la frotó la espalda, tirando a Rachel en el presente. Rachel dejó caer su mano y Tomó una respiración profunda.

No se encontró ninguna identificación en el cuerpo dijo Jac.

Nosotros no sabemos quién es. Su cuerpo fue abandonado en una zona boscosa del parque, muy aislado. Dudo que la hubiéramos encontrado si no hubiera sido por la llamada anónima Rachel se alejó de Jac, fingiendo estudiar las heridas de puñalada. Trató de recordar el cuchillo de su atacante que había usado para cortar su pecho, pero sabía que no sería capaz de determinar si había sido el arma del crimen. Los detalles eran demasiado difusos.

¿Alguien informó del cuerpo?

Una mujer Jac caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa para que ella pudiera encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

Ella no dio su nombre. Dijo que estaba dando su carrera matutina cuando encontró el cuerpo.

Escuchó el escepticismo de Jac, Rachel dijo:

\- ¿no la crees?

Esa es una ruta de jogging muy aislada para que una mujer lo haga a las seis y media de la mañana. Ella está mintiendo.

Rachel se puso tensa. Jac no fue directamente a su reprensión por haber elegido pasear por el Golden Gate Park sola, pero su voz sostuvo un matiz definido de juicio. Agradecida por el recordatorio de que Jac no era su caballero de brillante armadura, Rachel volvió a Wayne.

\- ¿Cualquier evidencia de asalto sexual? Él negó con la cabeza.

No. Ella fue encontrada desnuda, pero sin fluidos Corporales o las pruebas de penetración.

Está bien Rachel caminó para el mostrador para recoger su bolso, entonces recordó que ya no lo tenía.

Sintiéndose desnuda, ella tiró del dobladillo de su camisa y tomó prestado un momento para serenarse.

"Inicia el cabello recogido y las pruebas de fibra. Me voy a ir a hablar con la policía, y voy a estar devuelta tan pronto como pueda. "Buscando a Jac, dijo:

Vamos a terminar esta parte Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jac tentativamente se acercó a ella.

Rachel, lo que he dicho antes, sobre el informante.

No te preocupes por eso, Detective Battle. Rachel puso su mejor esfuerzo en poner una expresión neutra, ignorando la forma en que Jac se estremeció ante la formalidad.

entiendo Jac la dejó salir por la puerta del laboratorio sin hacer comentarios, pero tan pronto como estaban en el pasillo, ella agarró el brazo de Rachel y tiró de ella para pararla. Sacudida por el contacto inesperado, Rachel se apartó bruscamente. Jac levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

Lo siento.

No, yo lo siento. Rachel exhaló. Tenía que controlarse. Si ella quería hacer creer a Jac que ella estaba bien, tenía que hacer el papel.

Estoy todavía un poco sacudida.

Es comprensible Jac le dio una mueca arrepentida, agachando la cabeza.

Quiero decir que lo siento si te molesté ahí. Sé que solía discutir acerca de tus paseos, pero yo no quiero que pienses

Yo no lo hago."

No fue culpa tuya, Rachel. Y me alegro de que estés bien. Ni una vez pasó por mi mente decir ya lo decía yo o cualquier mierda como esa. Jac tiró de un mechón rebelde de su pelo rizado, un gesto nervioso que Rachel conocía bien.

Te lo prometo. A pesar de las promesas de Jac había dejado de significar algo muchísimos meses atrás, Rachel le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente. Soltó después de una sola batir.

Gracias.

debes quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

Es evidente que la lectura de su reacción, Jac dijo:

Voy a dormir en el sofá. Totalmente inocente. Yo sólo... no creo que debieras estar sola.

Al calor de la oferta, y más tentada de lo que ella quería admitir, Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

Gracias, pero estoy bien. En serio. Estás segura?

Mantente fuerte. Ella cada vez se encontró repitiendo este mantra en torno a Jac. Mantente fuerte, y y haga lo que haga, no le digas que sí.

Estoy segura. Si necesito algo, te llamo.

Está bien Jac frunció el ceño.

Pero no me gusta.

tomo nota. Empujando a un lado sus sentimientos en conflicto, por el momento, Rachel hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo.

¿Vamos a ir a la estación? Para su alivio, Jac se volvió y abrió el camino.

* * *

Hola :).Espero que disfruten el Cap.

Dejen sus review con la opinión de la historia :3

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Siete

Quinn no podía concentrarse. Salvó los cambios que había hecho al logotipo de la empresa que estaba diseñando, y cerró Photoshop de su computadora. Su plazo era de tres días, pero ella no estaba de humor para seguir fingiendo que ella pudiera progresar.

En este momento, el trabajo era la última cosa en su mente. Negándose a darse un momento de paz, las imágenes del cuerpo en el parque llenó sus pensamientos, junto con la preocupación por la extraña mirada que Renee le había dado esa mañana cuando ella volvió para encontrar a Quinn desatada y esperando con el resto de su dinero en la puerta principal. Pero sobre todo, los pensamientos de Rachel distrajeron a Quinn.

Fiel a su palabra, Rachel había llamado a Quinn a las ocho de la noche antes de hacer el check in, aterrorizada de dejar que las cosas aumentaran entre ellas, Quinn había dejado a la llamada ir al buzón de voz. Y ella había lamentado cada minuto desde entonces.

Durante quince años había creído que ella simplemente no estaba destinada a estar con nadie, pero Rachel era sin duda diferente. Tenían una conexión, y Quinn estaba casi segura que fue en ambos sentidos. ¿Sería posible para Rachel aceptar a Quinn por lo que era, o es que se representaba sin embargo, otro desengaño? Ella no podía saberlo sin permitir a Rachel en su vida. Y eso era la única cosa que ella no estaba segura de poder hacer.

Tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba devolver a Rachel la llamada, Quinn se preguntaba en cambio, sobre el hombre del pasamontañas. ¿Qué había querido? A juzgar por la forma en que no había tratado de eliminar la ropa, pasado el desgarro de la camisa de Rachel, parecía poco probable que tuviera la intención de violarla. Si lo hubiera hecho, Quinn habría esperado que estuviera trabajando activamente hacia esa meta cuando vino sobre ellos. Pero se había centrado en el seguimiento de su cuchillo sobre el pecho de Rachel, viendo su cara. Es evidente que el temor de Rachel lo excitaba. A pesar de que había tomado el bolso de Rachel, probablemente no tenía la intención de robarla tampoco. El tiempo que había pasado, obviamente con ella en el suelo sugiere que su interés había sido Rachel, no su bolso. Él le había recordado a Quinn a un depredador a la caza, y no podía dejar de preocuparse de que su objetivo final había sido un asesinato. Tal vez ella no había matado a la mujer en el parque. ¿Y si el atacante de Rachel lo hizo?

El pensamiento apareció en zigzag, un alivio momentáneo, luego preocupación. En tanto pues ella no quería creer que era capaz de asesinar a alguien, sí que el hombre fue el responsable de la mujer muerta, un asesino había atacado a Rachel. Y él sabía dónde vivía. Quinn se apartó de su escritorio y se levantó. Más de veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde el ataque, pero el tiempo había sido típico de San Francisco: fresco y húmedo. Sin duda, su olor todavía estaría allí. No hacer nada no era una opción, así que ella se acercó a su ventana y la abrió ligeramente. Entonces se apartó las cortinas para desvestirse. Si fuera inteligente, iba a tratar de olvidarse de Rachel y seguir adelante con su vida. Sobre todo si ella no había matado a esa pobre mujer en el parque. Todavía podía volver a sumergirse desapercibida entre las sombras, no obstante llamó a la policía. Ella ya había roto sus reglas una vez por Rachel, el cambio en forma de lobo en público. Si ella quería mantener su secreto, ella necesitaba no hacer de ello un hábito. Simplemente tener algo que ver con Rachel violaría su última regla: Las relaciones llevan a la angustia y el dolor, por lo que hay que evitarlas a toda costa, las románticas, en particular. Una relación con Rachel se haría rápidamente romántica. La conexión entre ellas fue intensa, Y esa fuerza seguramente tire de ellas juntas físicamente. Quinn no tendría la fuerza para resistirse. Rachel no se daría cuenta de que debería hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómo explicaría Quinn a Rachel por qué siempre desapareció el día antes de la luna llena, sólo para regresar al día siguiente? una amante quiere saber esas cosas. Por eso Quinn jamás dejó a sí misma involucrarse. Pero Quinn ya estaba involucrada, le gustara o no. Incluso ahora, ella podía sentir el más leve zumbido de la emoción de Rachel en el borde de su conciencia. Trató de no sintonizar con él, no quería a Rachel dentro de su cabeza, pero la transmisión fue persistente. También era débil, lo que hizo a Quinn querer centrarse en ella aún más para saber que Rachel estaba bien. "Maldita sea". Quinn se sacó las bragas y las arrojó sobre el sofá con el resto de su ropa. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, preparando sus nervios antes de romper otra regla. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Rachel? "Quería ver si podía seguir el rastro del hombre a través del Golden Gate Park después de dejar la escena del ataque. Ella no tenía un plan. Lo más probable era que ella seguiría a su aroma hasta el borde del parque sólo para perderlo en la calle o en una parada de tranvía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Incluso si se las arregló para no ponerse en contacto con Rachel de nuevo, Quinn quería hacer todo lo posible para protegerla. Este era el único lugar que conocía para empezar. Tomando una respiración profunda, Quinn pasó a un gorrión. Nada llamativo. Salir de su apartamento como un pájaro parecía lo más fácil, la ventana abierta le permitía entrar y salir sin ser detectada. Una vez en el parque, iba a encontrar un área aislada y cambiar a un perro para hacer su seguimiento. Para ser honesta, ese cambio no pudo llegar lo suficientemente pronto. A ella no le gustaba volar. Sin embargo, cuando ella se disparó por la ventana y sobre la calle, una poderosa oleada de euforia le pegó. Pasó tanto tiempo odiando el equipaje de su capacidad una noche al mes cuando perdía el control de la misma por completo que rara vez se permitió disfrutar de las maravillosas, inofensivas cosas que podía hacer. Ser capaz de experimentar la naturaleza, algo no ser humano tenía sus ventajas. Lástima que tuviera a un precio. Rápidamente se encontró en el lugar donde Rachel había sido atacada y, con una rápida mirada alrededor, se abalanzó a tierra en el tronco de un gran árbol de eucalipto. Después de no haber visto a nadie al alcance de su vista, inmediatamente cambió a una forma familiar: un perro de caza, con el mejor olfato posible a su disposición. Ella bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo y lo olió. Así como ella había sospechado, el olor del hombre todavía pesaba en la húmeda sombra de los árboles. Tomó una buena bocanada y curvó sus labios por instinto, entonces ella enseñó los dientes en un gruñido. La piel en la espalda se levantó e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Si el mal tenía un olor, éste lo era. Quinn hizo que su nariz la llevará a través de los árboles cerca de donde había rescatado a Rachel.

Ella había visto el hombre tropezar lejos en la dirección que la esencia la llevaba, así que estaba en el camino correcto. El olor se mantuvo pasado de largo el punto fuerte donde el hombre había desaparecido de la vista de Quinn, serpenteando a través de los árboles hacia el borde opuesto del parque. Ella trotaba tras él, sólo necesitó ir más despacio y realmente empezar a poner atención al llegar a la acera en el borde del parque. El rastro la llevó a un cubo de la basura metálico en la esquina del bloque. La esencia del hombre estaba por todas partes, junto con alguna otra cosa. El débil, dulce olor de Rachel. Quinn se levantó en el cubo, colocando sus patas delanteras en la apertura y tomó una buena bocanada. Como ser humano, habría encontrado el olor de la basura podrida. Pero como un perro, bueno, ella entendió el encanto. En la sobrecarga sensorial, ella tuvo que tomar unas aspiraciones largas para resolver el vertiginoso despliegue de los olores. Ella definitivamente ha detectado un indicio de Rachel. Su bolso. Pero también recogió lo obvio: El cubo de basura había sido vaciado en algún momento recientemente, por lo que el bolso de Rachel ya se había ido. Sólo una huella de su olor se mantuvo, así como el olor intenso de café Starbucks descartado. Quinn dio un paso atrás y dejó caer sus patas contra el pavimento. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir el rastro hasta que desapareciera. Si tenía suerte, el hombre habría andado hasta casa. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle a la policía si en realidad lo encontraba, pero a ella se le ocurriría algo. Ella tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para proteger a Rachel. Quinn siguió el rastro en la Novena Avenida, donde desapareció en la parada de Muni en la línea N de Judah. Ella no se sorprendió. El transporte público era una forma común de viajar en la ciudad. Por desgracia, hizo su rastro completamente inútil. Ella no tenía forma de saber en qué coche había entrado, en que parada desembarcó, o incluso si se hubiera trasladado a una parada de tranvía en algún momento. En otras palabras, ella tuvo mala suerte. "Aquí, chica."

Quinn volvió la cabeza y vio a una mujer mayor de pie en la entrada de una taquería, se inclinó con la mano extendida. Ella chasqueó la lengua, Quinn miró y suspiró internamente. Esto era sin duda el inconveniente de ser un perro. Todo el mundo quería rescatarla.

"Está bien, cachorro. ¿Te has perdido? "Quinn dio la vuelta y se lanzó en la dirección del parque. La mujer la estaba llamando tras ella, pero ella no se dio la vuelta. Ella sin duda no necesita a nadie para llevarla al refugio, peor aún, tener un buen intencionado amante de los animales que la adoptara.

Volviendo corriendo al parque, esperó a estar profundamente entre los árboles antes de regresar a la forma de pájaro. Al volar de regreso a su apartamento, se preguntó qué hacer a continuación. Había pocas esperanzas en realidad en la búsqueda del bolso de Rachel o el hombre que la atacó. Le interesó saber que él había arrojado su bolso lejos con tanta rapidez, pero no sabía lo que eso significaba. Y ella no podía decir nada de lo que había encontrado a Rachel, por temor de sonar absolutamente loca.

Así que la dejó sin nada que hacer, salvo tratar de olvidarse de la mujer que atormentaba su vigilia, enviándole sin saberlo transmisiones a ella, como un canto de sirena. Quinn estaba acostumbrada anegarse a ella misma cosas que ella quiso. Ella esperaba tener la fuerza para ser feliz de velar por Rachel desde lejos. Eso tendría que ser suficiente.

* * *

Hola J , aquí el Cap., espero que lo disfruten ;)

Proximo capitulo: Lunes L .

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos , que tengan un buen día.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

Tres días después de su ataque en el Golden Gate Park, Rachel estaba frustrada por la falta de progreso que había hecho sobre su víctima de asesinato. Ellos sabían que su nombre era Yasmin Mandujano y que había sido soltera, pero tenía muy poco que hacer en cuanto a la identificación de su asesino. El cuerpo había estado libre de cualquier pelo o fibra significativa. La falta de pruebas físicas recogidas en la escena sugiere un asesino cuidadoso, incluso meticuloso. Definitivamente no es un aficionado. A pesar de la cantidad de sangre presente en todo el cuerpo, él no había dejado rastro. Con la excepción de la pobre Yasmin, destrozada, no les dejó una maldita cosa. En cuanto a la policía y la oficina del médico forense estaban preocupados, había apuñalado a Yasmin dieciocho veces con un cuchillo, todos menos dos de las heridas demasiado superficiales para realmente haberla matado, entonces desapareció. Por desgracia, Rachel no pudo sacudir la creciente certeza de que él había caminado casi un kilómetro de distancia para su puñetazo en la cara y arrastrarla entre los árboles. Por mucho que ella no quiso suscribirse a esta teoría, tenía una cierta lógica.

El asesino de Yasmin había limitado su respiración en algún momento, y él había disfrutado obviamente de usar su cuchillo para atormentar, no sólo matar. Al igual que su propio atacante. A pesar de que Jac no lo dijo, Rachel podía ver que había llegado a una conclusión similar. Su atacante y el asesino era casi seguro, la misma persona. Rachel no sabía cómo procesar esa información. Esto no la llevó más cerca a la identificación del hombre, y desde luego la dejó preocupada por las implicaciones.

¿Qué clase de asesino ataca a dos mujeres en un lugar público dentro de una hora, dejando un caos total sangriento en el primer escenario, y luego se las arreglan para escapar sin ser detectado? Si él era el meticuloso asesino en serie que parecía ser, Rachel habría esperado que se detuviera en la primera muerte. Si hubiera sido un frenesí, ella no habría esperado que él se parase en absoluto. Algo no estaba bien en la situación, pero ella no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. Nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido por lo menos, del todo, cómo un lobo había aparecido en el Parque Golden Gate exactamente en el justo momento para salvarla.

Rachel hizo una anotación en el informe de la víctima, a continuación, luego la tiró cerrada. Ellos no podían descubrir algo más sobre su cuerpo o en la escena, al parecer, por lo que ahora se necesita dar a la familia de la Sra. Mandujano la comodidad de un entierro apropiado.

Rachel necesitaba simplemente tratar de tranquilizarse, incluso si el asesino la había atacado, estaba a salvo ahora. Y las posibilidades eran pocas, no se arriesgaría a volver a terminar lo que había comenzado. Por lo menos no esperaba.

**-"Hola".**

Después de bajar la guardia en la seguridad del laboratorio, Rachel se sorprendió por la voz de Wayne justo detrás de ella. Ella se giró en su silla y empujó atrás con sus pies, poniendo alguna distancia entre ellos. Wayne hizo una mueca con simpatía.

**-"No lo hagas."**

Rachel estaba cansada de las disculpas, cansada de sentir miedo. Todo el mundo había ido de puntillas a su alrededor, a pesar de que les había dado varias razones para pensar que era necesario. Estaba nerviosa, irritable, y, sobre todo, terriblemente fuera de control de sus emociones. Y ella ardía por recuperar el control con cada célula de su cuerpo.

**-"Estoy bien. Sólo me despisté durante un momento."** \- Él asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Tengo el informe sobre el caso Williams para que puedas revisarlo, cuando tengas una oportunidad."** -Él le ofreció una carpeta, que tomó con la mano admirablemente constante. **–**

**"Gracias."**\- Por mucho que Rachel odiaba admitirlo, ella no quería estar en el trabajo. Mientras estudiaba detenidamente los detalles de las muertes de otras personas por lo general la sacó de sus propios problemas, ahora le recordaba a su propia mortalidad. Si no fuera por una vuelta de tuerca del destino, estaría tan muerta como Yasmin Mandujano.

**-"Te lo devolveré mañana por la mañana."-** Wayne se reclinó en su silla, mirando con curiosidad cuando ella estuvo de pie y se puso la chaqueta.

**-"¿Sales temprano hoy?"** -Rachel trató de actuar con indiferencia.

**-"Sí, tengo algunos recados que hacer."**

**-"No hay problema. Yo defenderé el fuerte"**\- Vaciló, y luego le tocó la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.

**-"Si, ¿necesitas algo de mí, Dra. Berry? **"- Aunque su relación era estrictamente profesional, Rachel también consideraba a Wayne un amigo. No era el tipo de persona de expresar sus emociones con facilidad, pero Rachel podía ver su preocupación. Reconociendo que ella también no era muy buena dejando entrar a otros, Rachel se obligó a abandonar su máscara muy ligeramente.

**-"Simplemente sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo"**\- dijo Rachel.

**-"Eso bastará**".- Él inclinó la cabeza.

**-"Sí, señora".**

**-"Te veré mañana, entonces."**

**\- "Nos vemos".** \- Rachel salió cojeando del edificio de oficinas del médico forense, sin la menor idea de dónde iría. La nueva cerradura se había instalado en su apartamento hace tres días, pero aún no se sentía cómoda yendo casa. No tenía miedo a que su atacante llegara a su apartamento, pero no podía soportar estar a solas con su imaginación. Rodeada de los artefactos cotidianos de su vida de vuelta a la soltería, Rachel había pasado los últimos dos tardes sentada en el sofá imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido. A pesar de que se había escapado con cortes de poca importancia y contusiones, mentalmente sentía el dolor de la violación, la agonía de las manos fuertes envueltas alrededor de su garganta, el terror de la sangre derramándose en la tierra. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer salvo pensar, la escena se repite sin cesar, cada escenario de pesadilla más horrible que la anterior. Todos ellos fueron los resultados probables de que no había aparecido el lobo. Cuando Rachel caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, sacó su llave de repuesto del coche de su bolso de repuesto y suspiró. Quería sentirse a salvo de nuevo, para ser la persona que había sido antes de que el hombre le pusiera la vida al revés.

Ella quería ser la mujer que no lo pensó dos veces para pasear sola en el parque, pero ya no era esa persona. Y no se había sentido segura desde que salió del apartamento de Quinn. Rachel se metió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. Ella puso la mano en la palanca de cambios, luego se detuvo. Quinn. La única cosa que podía arrancar lejos de su mente el asalto era el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer del parque. Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sólo su atracción inexplicable hacia ella, sino también cómo estar con Quinn había hecho que todo parezca mejor. Fiel a su palabra, Rachel llamó al teléfono celular de Quinn después de que ella llegase a casa la noche del ataque. Decepcionada por obtener el buzón de voz de Quinn, había dejado un breve mensaje de que estaba bien y agradeció a Quinn de nuevo por su amabilidad. Rachel tenía la esperanza de recibir una llamada de vuelta, pero no se sorprendió cuando nunca llegó. Sin duda, una mujer como Quinn tendría éxito, una vida muy ocupada, con poco tiempo para los patólogos forenses socialmente torpes. Rachel se había dicho que debería olvidarse de Quinn y seguir adelante. Pero ella también había lavado la camisa de Quinn y la había colocado en el maletero de su coche, por si acaso. Todas las noches desde entonces, pensó en regresar, pero hasta ahora, no había sido capaz de armarse de valor. Quinn no había devuelto la llamada. Eso significaba que no estaba interesada en ver a Rachel otra vez. ¿Y quién puede culparla? Ella era preciosa, impresionante. Así había sido Quinn en cierto modo cuando Rachel había necesitado su ayuda. ¿Qué iba a querer con Rachel ahora? Probablemente nada. Pero, ¿quién era Rachel para decirlo? Y ella le había prometido devolver la camisa a Quinn. Tal vez éste era el primer paso perfecto para recuperar el control sobre su vida. Rachel haría algo inusitado y se dejaría caer por casa de Quinn para darle las gracias de nuevo. Nada más, se lo debía a Quinn, y tal vez un pastel de chocolate. Decisión tomada, Rachel salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió al apartamento de Quinn. Era posible que ella hiciera el tonto por completo de sí misma al presentarse sin previo aviso, pero al ver a Quinn volvió asentirse importante en una forma que ella no entendía. La atracción hacia Quinn era aún más fuerte que su timidez alrededor de mujeres hermosas. En otras palabras, era condenadamente abrumadora.

Aquí hay que tomar el control, pensó Rachel, y no mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

La última cosa Rachel esperaba ver cuando Quinn abrió la puerta principal era la genuina, descarada alegría. La felicidad de Quinn al verla fue palpable, haciendo a Rachel sentirse como si se reencontrara con una vieja amiga en vez de andar potencialmente perturbando a una desconocida. Todas las dudas por dejar caerse en casa de Quinn desaparecieron al instante.

**-"Rachel"** \- Quinn tomó la caja de la panadería de color rosa de las manos de Rachel y la puso sobre una pequeña mesa en la entrada, y luego la sujetó por los hombros y tiró de ella en un abrazo suave. -

**"Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? "**\- Tomada por sorpresa, Rachel se sorprendió al regresar el abrazo de Quinn fácilmente. Debido a que por lo general no disfrutaba del contacto físico con cualquier persona con excepción de los amigos más íntimos, ella no entendía por qué el abrazo de Quinn se sentiría tan cómodo. Pero lo hizo. A pesar de las curvas flexibles apretadas contra su cuerpo y el aroma embriagador del pelo rubio de Quinn, Rachel no se sentía nerviosa. En cambio, se sentía conectada, en paz. Nada, salvo el trabajo nunca la había llevado a un lugar tan equilibrado. Sacudida por su apego obvio por Quinn después de haber pasado sólo alrededor de veinte y cinco minutos con ella, Rachel se alejó.

**-"Siento haberme dejado caer así, pero yo quería devolverte tu camisa —"**

**\- "Te dije que te la quedaras."** -Quinn salió de su abrazo, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel. Pero yo quería verte. La cara de Rachel se calentó mientras luchaba por explicar cómo ella no podía alejarse.

**-"Traje el pastel."** -Quinn sonrió lentamente.

**-"Esa es una excelente razón para dejarse caer."**

**-"Espero que te guste el chocolate."** \- Eva hizo un gesto en la caja de color rosa.

**-"Es de la panadería que hay calle abajo."**

**-"El chocolate es mi kriptonita"** \- dijo Quinn. Cogió la caja e indicó a Rachel que debería seguir a su interior

**-"Vamos a tomar un trozo."** -Quinn condujo a Rachel más profundo en su apartamento, y esta vez Rachel tenía la presencia de ánimo para mirar alrededor. Las fotografías enmarcadas, en su mayoría fotografías de naturaleza, muchas de ellas espectaculares, cubrían las paredes. En la esquina de la sala había un enorme escritorio cubierto de un ordenador y equipo fotográfico, lo que llevó a Rachel a asumir que las fotografías que las rodean eran probablemente el trabajo de Quinn. Ella no vio fotos de gente, no hay indicio de la familia o amigos.

**-"¿Eres una fotógrafa?"** \- Dijo Rachel, haciendo una pausa para examinar una foto de un lobo gris de gran tamaño. No se veía exactamente igual al que había visto en el parque, pero su mirada penetrante puso a rodar temblores por la espalda de Rachel.**-"Este es un disparo increíble"**

**-"Gracias. Me gusta tomar fotos, pero no estoy segura de llamarme fotógrafa." **\- Quinn se detuvo con la mano en la puerta de la cocina.**-"Profesionalmente hago diseño gráfico. La fotografía es sólo un hobby."**

**-"Estos son excelentes. Tan buenas como todo lo que he visto en el National Geographic. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de hacerla tu profesión?"**

** -"He pensado en ello"** \- dijo Quinn - **"Pero eso significaría viajar mucho, y me gusta estar cerca de casa."** Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rachel siguió a Quinn por la puerta de la cocina. El lugar estaba impecable, con un leve olor antiséptico que recordó a Rachel a su laboratorio. Jac siempre había sido una vaga consumada, por lo que descubrir tal perfección ordenada despertó en Rachel más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete alto, viendo como Quinn abrió la caja de color rosa.

**-"Oh, sí. Esta fue una muy buena razón para dejarse caer."** \- Quinn sacó un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones del bloque sobre el mostrador y cortó el pastel, en su rostro la imagen del placer pecaminoso.

**-"Gracias"** \- Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Con esfuerzo, arrancó su atención lejos de lo que decidió fue la más flagrante exhibición de sexualidad inconsciente que jamás había presenciado.

**-"Es lo menos que podía hacer. "**Quinn trasladó una gran porción de pastel en un plato, y luego sacó dos tenedores del cajón al lado del fregadero.

**-"¿Te importaría compartir?"** \- Rachel negó con la cabeza, quedó muda por lo mucho que la idea apeló a ella. Vagamente pensaba en cómo esta situación era inusual para ella, todo lo que persigue una mujer compartir un postre, pero eso no la hizo sentir menos natural. Nada había sido alguna vez tan fácil.

**-"Eso suena perfecto." **\- Quinn llevó el plato a la mesa y lo puso entre ellas, luego le entregó a Rachel un tenedor.

**-"Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿En serio?"**-Rachel esperó a Quinn tomar el primer bocado antes de pinchar una pequeña porción por sí misma.

**-"Estoy bien. Sinceramente"** \- Buscando la cara de Rachel mientras masticaba, Quinn dijo:

**-"Tú no estás usando tus lentes hoy"**

**-"Oh."** Tocándose Rachel el puente de la nariz**-"Lo que ocurrió en el parque finalmente me ha inspirado para usar lentes de contacto. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ellas"**

**-"Me gusta ser capaz de ver tus ojos. No me di cuenta que eran tan cafés."** \- Su cara le ardía, Rachel dijo: **\- "Gracias."**

Quinn utilizó el tenedor para apuntar al pastel.

**-"Esta deliciosa."**

**-"Sí, lo está."** -Rachel le dio otro mordisco. Nunca había comido algo tan increíble. Casi como si estar con Quinn hizo todo saber mejor. **-"Vas a tener que luchar conmigo por el último bocado."** \- Quinn le lanzó una mirada ardiente que estimuló el apetito de Rachel por algo más decadente que el chocolate.

**"Oh, yo podría llevarte."** El coño de Rachel se apretó y ella jadeó un poco, bajando la mirada a su tenedor. ¿Desde cuándo ella toma parte en bromas coquetas e inspira dobles sentidos? Nunca se había sentido cómoda expresándose sexualmente, y la facilidad con la cual Quinn la despertó fue sorprendente. Rachel tomó otro bocado para no tener que responder.

**-"Dime la verdad"** \- dijo Quinn en voz baja. - **"Porque sé que no estás muy bien después de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo estás? "**

**-"Estoy...preocupada"** \- Rachel espiró, casi aliviada de que Quinn sacase el tema. Ella se alegró de que Wayne generalmente la dejara en paz, y ella no había querido depender demasiado de Jac para admitirlo mal que el ataque la había sacudido, pero Rachel agradeció la oportunidad de hablar con alguien. A pesar de que acaban de conocer, Rachel sintió que Quinn era la confidente perfecta.

**-"Físicamente me siento mejor, pero emocionalmente... no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó."**

**-"Eso es de esperarse. ¿Estás durmiendo? "**

**-"Bastante"** \- dijo Rachel, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto. Cuantas noches atrás, el sueño no había sido fácil, y más de una vez las pesadillas la habían arrancado del sueño.

**-"Se está haciendo más fácil."**

**\- "¿Cambiaste tus cerraduras?"**

**-"Lo hice."-** Rachel dio otro bocado del pastel, sorprendida de que todavía tenía su apetito.

**-"Ninguna otra cosa ha sucedido, de verdad. Por lo que sé, el tipo quedó atrás."**

**-"Pero todavía estás preocupada. ¿Por qué? "**

**\- "La policía encontró un cuerpo en el parque la mañana que fui atacada"**

**-"Lo sé" **\- dijo Quinn, y el estómago de Rachel se retorció con una oleada de miedo, aunque ella no entendía por qué. A pesar de su tema de conversación, se sentía más segura de lo que lo había hecho en días. Increíblemente, ella sintió que estaba recogiendo la inquietud de Quinn.

**-"He leído sobre él en el periódico. Una mujer, ¿verdad? "**

**-"Sí".** \- Rachel miró la cara de Quinn, tratando de decidir cómo sabía que Quinn tenía miedo. Quinn no mostró signos externos de confusión emocional, pero de alguna manera Rachel lo sintió exactamente igual. -"No quiero molestarte."

**-"No"** \- murmuró Quinn, visiblemente relajándose.

**-"Es sólo que... es desconcertante. Tan cerca de mi casa y todo." **

**-"Por supuesto."**

**-"El periódico no dijo mucho. Sólo que parecía un homicidio."-** Rachel dejó el tenedor y Quinn hizo lo mismo.

**-"La asesinaron por lo menos una hora antes de que yo fuera atacada. La policía recibió una denuncia anónima que los llevó a su cuerpo."** \- Quinn se quedó mirando el plato, estudiando lo último del pastel.

**-"¿Qué creen que pasó?"**

**-"He examinado el cuerpo"** \- dijo Rachel, de manera casual. Era difícil hablar sobre Yasmin Mandujano.

Refugiándose en los hechos fríos y duros Ojalá le permitan mantener la voz firme.

**-"Alguien la apuñaló. Estrangulada, también, pero eso no es lo que la mató."**

**-"me dijiste que había un lobo en el parque por la mañana. ¿Es posible? "**

**-"No.** Casi me gustaría que fuera el caso. Quien mató a esa mujer fue sin duda un animal, sino también en gran medida un ser humano. "- Quinn cogió el tenedor y le dio otro mordisco tentativo, viendo los ojos de Rachel.

**-"¿Crees que el hombre que asesinó a esa mujer es la misma que te hizo daño?."**

**-"Es una clara posibilidad." **-Trató de actuar de manera más despreocupada de lo que sentía, Rachel clavó otro bocado de su pastel que desapareció. No podía ser sano, lo mucho mejor que el rico postre la hizo sentir.

**-"Es difícil de decir. No dejó mucha evidencia atrás."**

**-"¿Y ahora qué?" **\- Quinn tocó el brazo de Rachel.- **"¿Cómo lo cogerán?"**

**-"Tal vez tenga suerte"** \- dijo Rachel. Se encontró con la mirada de Quinn y al instante cayó en sus ojos verdes. A menos que se equivocara, su atracción no era unilateral. Y de repente el ataque fue la última cosa en su mente.

**-"De lo contrario, esperar a que vuelva a matar."**

**-"No vendrá de nuevo a por ti"** \- dijo Quinn con convicción. Pero Rachel podía sentir palpable una astilla de duda corriendo a través de las palabras de Quinn.

**-"Sería absurdo intentar cualquier cosa ahora que has alertado a la policía."**

**-"Espero que tengas razón."** \- Rachel vaciló, y luego cedió a los impulsos y cubrió la mano de Quinn con la suya. El toque fue electrizante.

**-"Si no te importa, yo realmente no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo."**

**-"Por supuesto."** \- Quinn miró hacia abajo a la mano de Rachel y exhaló.

** -"Lo siento, no devolví la llamada. Yo estaba tan contenta de tener noticias tuyas, pero yo... no estaba segura de qué decir."-** Asombrada por oír la ansiedad de la voz de Quinn, Rachel trató de imaginar de donde venía. ¿Cuándo había puesto alguna vez a una mujer nerviosa?

**-"Espero que no te tire, sólo apareciendo así."** \- Quinn miró a Rachel con una calidez que no dejó ninguna duda que dejarse caer había sido lo correcto.

**-"Sólo en la mejor manera."**

**-"Bien" **\- Rachel puso abajo su tenedor, dispuesta a ceder el pedazo final a Quinn.

**-"Este no es un comportamiento típico en mí. El ser social. Yo no estoy convencida de que tenga lo necesario para tener éxito en eso. "**

**-"Eres brillante siendo social"** \- Quinn pinchó el restante pedazo de pastel y movió su tenedor cerca de los labios de Rachel.

**-"Ahora ten el último bocado." **\- La idea de ser alimentada por Quinn era casi dolorosamente sexy.

Rachel se mordió los labios y vaciló, sin saber si aceptar la oferta de Quinn o desviarla con humor. Nada sobre la intensa mirada fija de Quinn sugería que Rachel fue leyendo mal el calor inconfundible entre ellas. Aunque Rachel se volvía normalmente tímida cuando una mujer llegó a insinuarse seductoramente, independientemente de lo que la atrajo a Quinn también la animó a seguir el juego. Inclinándose hacia delante, Rachel tomó cuidadosamente el pastel entre sus dientes, tiró hacia atrás. Ella masticó lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. El deseo se encendió en los ojos de Quinn, lo que hacía difícil para Rachel de tragar. Tan pronto como ella pudo formar palabras, Rachel le susurró:

**-"Por favor, dime que sientes esto, también. "**

**-"Siento esto, también."** Antes de que pudiera cuestionar a posteriori el impulso, Rachel capturó la boca de Quinn en un beso firme. Más impactante que su propia acción impetuosa fue la pasión con la que respondió Quinn. Quinn enredó sus manos en el pelo de Rachel y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, dejando escapar un gemido de puro, carnal placer. Todo sobre el beso se sentía bien. Sus bocas encajan entre sí perfectamente, y Rachel sentía nada de duda o incertidumbre que generalmente experimentó con un nuevo amante. Era como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces-sin el nerviosismo del primer beso-y, sin embargo, fue también el momento más emocionante de la vida de Rachel. La excitación feroz, floreció constante en su estómago, seguido de una sacudida de lo que sentía mucho como el amor. La intensidad de la sensación que Quinn agitó en el interior de Rachel provocó un destello de terror que la hizo realmente perder la mente. Quinn se separó del beso, como si quemara.

**-"Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Perdóname. Yo no quiero asustarte."-** La cabeza de Rachel giró del cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo. Todo había sido tan maravilloso, pero de alguna manera su fracción de segundo de duda amenazó con arruinar el momento. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la había traicionado su ansiedad.

**-"No lo hiciste."**

**-"Yo no debería haber hecho eso."** \- Quinn tocó la mejilla de Rachel suavemente. Claramente herida, parecía como si fuera a llorar.

**-"Tu cara incluso no sanado todavía. Eso era totalmente inadecuado, después de lo que has pasado." -**

La autoflagelación de Quinn hirió el corazón de Rachel. Agarró la mano de Quinn y la apretó.

**-"Oye. Te besé. ¿Te acuerdas? "**

**-"Sí, bueno." **\- Quinn se sonrojó y estudió sus manos.

**-"Yo no debería haberme dejado llevar. Se sentía tan —""**

**-"Correcto."**

**-"Sí"**. - Quinn levantó su rostro, buscando los ojos de Rachel - "Pero te ha asustado."

**-"Por un momento" **\- Reacia a poner sus sentimientos extraños en palabras, Rachel murmuró:

**-"Me sorprendió, eso es todo."**

**-"¿Ser atraída por una mujer?"** \- Rachel se rió nerviosamente.

-"No, yo siempre me he sentido atraída por mujeres. Nunca he sido tan directa al respecto." - O tan al instante, de forma inexplicable enamorada.

\- "Yo tampoco."

-"Yo no te habría vinculado como particularmente tímida," - Rachel, dijo. Se sentó en el taburete,poniendo distancia entre ellas.

**-"Eres muy hermosa. Debes tener a los hombres y mujeres lanzándose todo el tiempo."** \- Quinn rodó los ojos y recogió el plato del pastel vacío. Llevándolo al fregadero, esperó hasta que estaba de espaldas a Rachel antes de hablar.

**"Yo no tengo una vida social muy activa. Por no decir más."** \- Rachel cogió un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Quinn.

**-"Por elección, sin duda."**

**-"Sí"** \- dijo Quinn **\- "Por elección"** \- Ella se volvió y se apoyó en el mostrador, cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Su expresión indescifrable hizo latir el corazón de Rachel.

**-"Pero hay algo en ti."** \- Rachel no entendía cómo ella podía sentir con tanta fuerza a alguien que apenas conocía. Por el tono de la voz de Quinn, sintió que la confusión era mutua.

**-"Lo sé."** \- Quinn llegó alrededor de la barra y tomó la mano de Rachel.

**\- "Vamos a hablar en la sala de estar." **\- Rachel permitió que Quinn la llevara a la sala de estar, aturdida por el giro que había tomado las cosas. Ella no sabía lo que había esperado de esta visita, pero sin duda no hubiera sido esto. No había besado a una mujer desde la ruptura con Jac, y mucho menos considerado la posibilidad de una nueva relación. Ella había planeado concentrarse en el trabajo un buen tiempo, y preocuparse de las mujeres más tarde. Mucho más tarde. La reunión con Quinn había tirado todo por la ventana. Ahora Rachel sólo quería sentir la piel desnuda de Quinn contra la de ella.

Quinn se estremeció, lanzando su mano y señalando el sofá.

**-"Siéntate." -** Su voz se había reducido a un susurro desnudo.

**-"Por favor."** \- Rachel se sentó en un extremo, tanto aliviada y decepcionada cuando Quinn se sentó en el otro. Sin saber qué decir, Rachel reunió lo que se espera quedó como una sonrisa casual.

**-"Espero no haber hecho alguna estupidez."**

**-"No"** -Quinn entrelazó los dedos en su regazo y se enderezó.

**-"No en absoluto."** -Rachel podía sentir la incomodidad de Quinn y se desplazó más cerca, con ganas nada más que abrazarla. La idea de que ella podría poner nerviosa a una mujer como Quinn era divertidísima, pero la ansiedad de Quinn era definitivamente real. El último miedo de Rachel se disipó con su deseo de consolar a Quinn.

-"Estoy segura de que tienes razón." - Rachel se tocó la garganta, un inconsciente gesto que ella había notado que sucedió cada vez que pensaba en su ataque.

**-"Este es probablemente un momento extraño para mí teniendo estos sentimientos. Pero que no cambia el hecho de que los estoy teniendo. "**

**-"¿Y cuáles son esos sentimientos?"** \- La voz de Quinn se había reducido a un susurro. Ella irradiaba una curiosa combinación de esperanza y temor.

**-"¿Exactamente?"** \- No se podía creer que ella se lo admitiera en voz alta, Rachel dijo:

**-"Te quiero."** \- Quinn se lamió los labios, Enviando la excitación a través del cuerpo de Rachel haciéndola rizar los dedos de los pies.

**-"Te quiero, también."**

**\- "No sólo esta noche."** \- El miedo parpadeó en los ojos de Quinn.

**-"Nunca he hecho eso antes..."**

**-"¿Una cita?" **\- Se le ocurrió a Rachel que en circunstancias normales, tal la ambivalencia obvia haría que su recién descubierto coraje se marchitarse y muriera. Pero ella no podía imaginar nada para disuadirla de seguir con Quinn. Rachel no quería simplemente a Quinn. Ella la necesitaba, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente que en lugar de la aprehensión, lo único que podía sentir era deliciosa anticipación.

Todo se sentía tan correcto que Rachel no tenía duda que cambiaría su vida para mejor.

**-"Las citas puede ser divertidas. Deberías probarlo."** \- La risa de Quinn calentó a Rachel y estabilizó su resolución. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Quinn dijo:

**-"Yo no creo que sería buena para ti."** \- A pesar de su expresión de humor, el tono de Quinn se volvió mortalmente sobrio.

**-"En serio, Rachel. Si fueras inteligente, te pondrías de pie y saldrías en este momento." -** Una punzada de aprensión se rizó en el hueco del estómago de Rachel. Después de Jac, Rachel estaba aterrorizada de confiar en alguien totalmente otra vez, sólo para que traicionen tu confianza. Independientemente lo acertada que sintió a Quinn, ¿no había también sentido acertada a Jac? Rachel había pensado que eran felices hasta el momento en que descubrió que Jac la estaba engañando. Más que nada, su relación fracasada con Jac le enseñó que nada era seguro, ni siquiera cuando se cree con todo dentro de ti.

Quinn parecía reconocer que su advertencia había dado en el blanco, pero en lugar de verse aliviada, ella irradiaba tristeza. Pena.

**-"Yo nunca te haría daño a propósito. Yo sólo —"**

**-"Esto te da miedo."** \- No importó qué tan inquietante fue el intento de Quinn para alejarla, Rachel sintió que la preocupación pura la motivó. Ella también sabía lo que Quinn quiso decir cuando dijo sobre no hacerle daño. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron, con lo que el deseo vino de vuelta al frente.

**-"Me da miedo, también. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme salir por la puerta."** -Se encogió de hombros Rachel.

**-"Lo siento."**

**-"Bueno, no quiero tener miedo." **\- Ahora Quinn pasó más cerca y, tras una breve vacilación, apoyó la mano en Rachel.

**-"Me siento muy atraída por ti, Rachel. Tan increíblemente."-** Demasiado avergonzada de admitir hasta qué punto sintió poderosamente la conexión entre ellas, Rachel asintió con la cabeza. - **"Tal vez si nos besamos otra vez, nos demos cuenta de que todo esto del miedo, es un poco tonto.**_"- _La boca Quinn hizo una mueca, y luego se metió en una sonrisa que hizo a Rachel el estómago revolotear gratamente.

**-"Es una teoría, por lo menos."**

**-"Bueno, yo soy un científico."** \- Dejando a un lado cualquier duda persistente, Rachel cerró la distancia entre ellas, haciendo una pausa cuando sus labios estaban a una mera pulgada de Quinn.

**-"La prueba de teorías es una especialidad mía."**

**-"La mía también"**. - Quinn inició su segundo beso con un gemido gutural que amenazó a Rachel de llegar al orgasmo en el instante en que sus bocas se encontraron. Una vez más, la lujuria y el amor se apoderaron de las venas de Rachel, intensificando su deseo a nuevas alturas y desconocidas. El sexo con Jac había sido bueno, al menos para ella, pero nunca se había acercado a lo que Quinn hizo sentir con un simple beso. Todas las inhibiciones que siempre tuvo desaparecieron, y por primera vez en su vida, Rachel no quiso nada más que perderse físicamente en alguien más. Por lo general, se enfrentó a la posibilidad del sexo con más de una pequeña preocupación, pero no ahora, no con Quinn. Ella quería tomar a Quinn y ser tomada por ella, por lo que casi no podía respirar. Quinn apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Rachel y se apartó.

**-"Tal vez debemos tomar las cosas con calma"**

**-"Si tenemos que tomarlo con calma, podemos ir despacio."** \- Rachel puntuó sus palabras con besos húmedos y hambrientos a través de la garganta de Quinn. Ella haría respetar los deseos de Quinn, ella realmente lo haría, pero no sabía cómo parar hasta que Quinn absolutamente le ordenó hacerlo.

**-"Por lo general tomo las cosas lento. Pero,"** \- Rachel raspó sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn, deleitándose en el temblor que provocó el paso audaz.

**-"Mi nueva teoría es que lo lento está sobrevalorado."**

**-"Así que sobrevalorado." -** Habiendo decidido por lo visto dejar de luchar contra lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, Quinn presionó a Rachel en el sofá, se colocó en la parte superior de ella. Rachel abrió las piernas por instinto y facilitó a Quinn el espacio entre ellas. Entonces Quinn puso una mano en cada lado de la cara de Rachel y se quedó mirando a los ojos.

**-"Me dirás si esto es demasiado, ¿verdad? " -** Rachel pasó los dedos por el pelo de Quinn. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Quinn estaba insinuando. El peso del cuerpo de Quinn en el de ella podría provocar los recuerdos del hombre en el parque, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cerca.

**\- "Yo no estoy pensando en él."-** Por primera vez desde que ocurrió el ataque, estaba muy lejos de la mente de Rachel. Mucho más inmediato fue la mancha de humedad entre sus piernas, el dolor fuerte de sus pezones erectos. Contacto de Quinn la mantuvo firmemente en el momento, a salvo del peligro, y Rachel quería más. El cuerpo entero de Quinn se relajó. Ella besó a Rachel lentamente, como si ella no estuviera a punto de explotar. Quinn frotó los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Rachel, tocando con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, calmando la necesidad feroz de Rachel y sustituyéndolo por la calma el deseo de hacer de este el último contacto. Era su primera vez juntas, es de esperar el primero de muchos, y Rachel quería saborearlo. Ella enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y gimió, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Quinn lo escuchara. Fue un shock oírse a sí misma hacer un ruido así, pero también la excitó. Jac lo utilizaba para burlarse de ella por ser silenciosa en la cama, y Rachel siempre se había sentido enormemente tímida sobre dar voz a su placer. Pero no ahora. Sólo una forma más de sus sentimientos por Quinn confundiendo todo lo que ella creía que sabía acerca de sí misma. Rachel puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Quinn, presionando suavemente. Cuando Quinn se separó, Rachel murmuró:

**-"¿Tienes una cama en alguna parte?"**

**-"La tengo." -** Quinn mordisqueó el labio inferior de Rachel.

**-"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? "**

**-"Llévame allí y yo voy a mostrarte exactamente lo que quiero."**

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap. Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estaba en exámenes , por suerte los he aprobado todos ,por lo tanto actualizare mas seguido.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Quinn no había tocado el cuerpo de una mujer en quince años, así que cuando ella impulsó sus manos bajo la camisa de Rachel y ahuecó la pesada carga de los pechos de Rachel en las palmas de sus manos, tomó todo lo que tenía para no venirse. Estar con Rachel la hizo sentir como una torpe de dieciséis años de edad, y no era de extrañar. Quinn había sido una adolescente la última vez que había hecho el amor con alguien, en lo que parecía otra vida. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de estar con Carla, principalmente que la otra chica había sido tan joven e inocente como ella era, con un cuerpo delgado que sólo insinuaba la plenitud de mujer de las curvas de Rachel. Todo acerca de estar con Rachel era diferente. Sobre todo porque Quinn sabía que estaba en juego en esta ocasión. Por abrir su corazón a Rachel, ella corría el riesgo de la posibilidad de una pérdida tan grave que no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir. Pero Quinn apenas tenía elección. No importaba lo que ella trató de resistirse a Rachel, ella no podía. Su unión era demasiado fuerte.

Quinn se había trasladado al último quiero necesitar, y ni siquiera la posibilidad de desengaño que le impediría reclamar lo que era suyo. Ella rompió su beso y tragó en la falta de aire. Rachel miró fijamente en ella con párpados pesados, pasando sus manos sobre los lados de Quinn.

**"Se siente tan bien." **

Rachel puso las manos en la parte superior de Quinn, animándola a apretar suavemente sus pechos.

**"Nunca he estado tan excitada."** Ardiéndole la cara, Quinn empujó sus dedos pulgares en el borde del sujetador de Rachel y la acariciaron los pezones erectos.

**"Yo también". **

**"No nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?"** Rachel frunció el ceño, como si algo desagradable le acababa de ocurrir.

**"No pienso empujarte."** dijo Rachel

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y movió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Rachel , echándose atrás de modo que Rachel pudiera apoyarse en sus codos.

** "Yo quiero esto"**, murmuró Quinn. ** "Te deseo. Desesperadamente. Sólo quise decir... Lo dije en serio cuando te dije que no suelo hacer esto."**

Entendiendo se suavizó la mirada de Rachel.

** "Ha sido un tiempo." **

**"Eso es un eufemismo."**

No era posible que se mantenga alejada, Quinn acariciaba la piel suave del vientre de Rachel. **"eres sólo mi segundo amante. Y la primera de ellas... fue hace mucho tiempo."** Rachel irradiaba una extraña mezcla de simpatía, interés, y excitación imposiblemente ardiente.

**"Podemos tomar esto en cualquier ritmo que necesites."**

Quinn agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, deseando poder para explicar Rachel que su miedo fue mucho más profundo que la opción de ser incierta sobre su capacidad sexual. Haciéndose vulnerable con un ser humano que iba en contra de todas las reglas Quinn había adoptado para la supervivencia. Había llegado a una encrucijada entre una vida solitaria de seguridad y la posibilidad de algo más, y aunque ella francamente no sintiera ninguna opción en el asunto; no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

Unas manos cálidas cubrieron la propia, lo que provocó a Quinn a abrir los ojos encontrando la sonrisa amable de Rachel.

**"¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte?"** Quinn asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente. Se mordió el labio, Rachel sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza, permitiendo a Quinn ver el sujetador de algodón blanco ella había sentido bajo sus manos pocos minutos atrás. Rachel llegó a su espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, viendo los ojos de Quinn con una sonrisa de propagación lenta.

**"Estoy acostumbrado a ser tímida",** dijo Rachel.

Ella se deslizó su sujetador fuera de sus hombros, revelando lechosos pechos cubierto con pezones como guijarros de color rosa. Quinn no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, a pesar de que ella sintió que Rachel se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

** "Lo siento."** Dijo Rachel. Quinn arrastró su mirada fija a la cara de Rachel**. **

** "No lo sientas."** Rachel se enderezó, proyectando una onda de confianza esto salpicó sobre Quinn y envalentonándose ella también.

**"Me gusta no ser tímida ".** Sacando fuerzas de Rachel, Quinn bailó punta de los dedos sobre la pendiente de un pecho, luego la usó otra mano para ahuecar su gemelo.

**"Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto"** La incredulidad irradiaba de Rachel; y Quinn negó con la cabeza para poner fin a la duda. **"Lo digo en serio, Rachel. Eres impresionante. Increíble." **

**"Me ruborizas"** añadió Rachel, y de hecho, su piel blanca se había vuelto rosa. **"Viniendo de ti, bueno, eso es increíble." **

Quinn sabía que la gente generalmente la encontraba atractiva. Aunque pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo escondiéndose del mundo, Cuando ella se atrevió inevitablemente vieron los complementos y los elogios provenientes de más de unas cuantas personas. Sus facciones eran agradablemente simétricas, pero Quinn sintió otra explicación para su atractivo universal. Lo que la impregnaba con el poder de cambiar de forma también parecía que le concedía una cierta energía a la que la gente respondió. Pero ella inspiraba una profunda lujuria, más sexo que interés genuino. Con Rachel, el interés fue más profundo. Por primera vez en su vida, el universo le estaba dando un regalo. Algo real, algo que ella esperaba no fuera también una maldición. Eligiendo confiar en de cómo Rachel la hizo sentir en lugar de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir entre ellas en el futuro, Quinn se dejó llevar.

Ella masajeaba suavemente los pechos desnudos de Rachel y la besó en el cuello**. "Así que ten paciencia conmigo si estoy un poco oxidada."**

**"Eres perfecta."** Rachel rizó sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Quinn. **"¿Puedo quitar esto?"**

Quinn levantó sus brazos y permitió que Rachel lo tirara sobre su cabeza. Las fosas nasales de Rachel llamearon en el descubrimiento que ella no llevaba sujetador.

"**Yo no esperaba compañía."** Quinn se rió tontamente, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. Su reacción de niña la sorprendió. Dos personas le habían visto desnuda hace una semana durante la luna llena, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes ahora, y a diferencia de Renee la escolta y Clarence, el corredor, La opinión de Rachel importaba. **"Debes pensar que soy ridícula." **

Rachel le dio una sonrisa lasciva. **"Te lo dije. Eres perfecta." **

Quinn bajó los brazos, temblando cuando los ojos de Rachel se oscurecieron con el deseo. Rachel ni siquiera necesitó tocarla para traer su satisfacción, no cuando Quinn sintió todo la lujuria y el placer de Rachel.

**"Bésame"** Quinn murmuró, justo cuando ella se levantó en sus rodillas para juntar sus bocas otra vez. Rachel puso sus manos sobre la garganta de Quinn y gimió. Ella se deslizó más cerca hasta que sus cuerpos superiores se apretaron, Quinn tan cerca que podía sentir el latido del corazón de Rachel martillar contra su pecho. La sensación de los pechos de Rachel estrellándose contra los suyos electrificados, encendió un bucle caliente de placer entre sus muslos. Se tambaleó y sus rodillas amenazó con doblarse, pero Rachel deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Quinn para ahuecar las nalgas, manteniéndola firme contra el cuerpo fuerte de Rachel. El instinto comenzó a asumir el control anuló a su adolescente nerviosismo. Quinn alcanzó entre ellas y encontró el botón de los pantalones de Rachel, manoseándolo lo abrió y tirando abajo la cremallera. No exactamente lo suficientemente audaz para deslizar su mano dentro para encontrar lo que más ansiaba, agarró las caderas de Rachel y se las apretó, y luego deslizó ambas manos en la parte trasera de sus bragas de algodón. La parte inferior de Rachel encajaban perfectamente en sus palmas, completa y cálida y tan sensible al tacto. Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró cuando Rachel reaccionó a su caricia. Cada pedacito del placer causado por Quinn volvió a ella por medio de la reacción visceral de Rachel, creando un bucle de realimentación de la sensación que amenazaba con deshacer a Quinn antes de que ella hubiera empezado. Rachel se arrancó de su beso, exhalando con voz temblorosa.

**"Creo que la panadería clavó el pastel con un narcótico o algo así. En serio. Esto es extrañamente... increíble." **

Quinn se echó a reír. **"Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no creo que hemos sido drogadas."**

Los ojos de Rachel tenían pesados los párpados, el rostro completamente relajado**. "Sea lo que sea, me gusta."**

Tragando en el tono seductor de Rachel, Quinn bajó las manos más abajo, rozando sus dedos cada vez más estrechos a la excitación de Rachel. No fue necesario tocar a Rachel para saber que ella estaba empapada. Podía olerla y quería aullar. Las manos de Rachel encontraron el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Quinn y trabajó para abrirlo. Bajando la cremallera con una mano, Rachel deslizó con la otra las bragas de Quinn y pasó un dedo por sus labios resbaladizos.

Quinn gritó cuando su coño se contrajo y las olas de placer irradiaban por todo su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar con tanta fuerza durante la luna llena, pero nunca fuera de ese tiempo del mes. Aturdida, Quinn retrocedió y se encontró los ojos de Rachel, preguntándose si ella lo había sentido, también.

Temblando, Rachel le susurró: **"Te viniste."**

**"Lo siento"** dijo Quinn. **"Simplemente ha sido tanto tiempo y ..."**

Rachel sonrió, llegando a Quinn con un estallido de felicidad genuina que le quitó el aliento. **"No puedo creer que acabo de hacerte venir de esa manera."**

Aliviada de que Rachel no estaba cuestionando su sincronía asombrosa, Quinn mordisqueó el labio inferior de Rachel, con los dientes suavemente. **"Supongo que eso significa que eres perfecta, también." **

Rachel movía los dedos, jugando suavemente con los labios de Quinn, y sus muslos temblaron cuando réplicas rasgaron a través de ella. 

**"Déjame que te lama,"** Rachel le susurró junto a la oreja de Quinn. Ella arremolinaba los dedos en la humedad de Quinn**. "Quiero probar esto."**

Con eso fue suficiente para las rodillas de Quinn. Ella medio se derrumbó sobre la cama, tomando a Rachel con ella. Rachel tomó el cambio de posición con calma, hábilmente quitar la mano de la bragas de Quinn para que pudiera bajar las piernas con sus pantalones vaqueros.

**"Voy a tomar eso como un sí hasta que me digas lo contrario"** dijo Rachel.

Arrojó los pantalones vaqueros de Quinn al lado de la cama, A continuación, arrojó el resto de su propia ropa, dejando al descubierto a ambas. El aliento de Quinn quedó atrapado en la visión de la piel desnuda de Rachel y el triángulo de pelo oscuro entre sus muslos.

**"Sí"** susurró Quinn. Rachel se la bebió con ojos hambrientos; avivando el deseo de Quinn imposiblemente más alto **"Definitivamente sí"**.

Todavía sonriendo, Rachel empujó separando los muslos de Quinn y poner su estómago en el espacio entre ellos. Ella levantó la pierna de Quinn sobre su hombro, trayendo su cara cerca del coño de Quinn. Entonces ella inhaló profundamente, exudando una embriagadora mezcla de hambre, anticipación, y timidez. Esto hacia cada vez más difícil separar los sentimientos de Rachel de los propios, y la sobrecarga sensorial resultante hizo girar la cabeza de Quinn. El primer contacto de la lengua de Rachel contra sus labios mayores prendió fuego a Quinn. Ella arqueó la espalda y jadeó ante la intensidad del beso íntimo de Rachel, Sabiendo que no podría resistir mucho del gozo al rojo vivo de la boca de Rachel en su coño. Era demasiado, y al mismo tiempo nunca podría ser suficiente.

** "Oh",** gimió Quinn. **"Oh, sí".**

Rachel se lanzó más profunda, gimiendo en voz alta mientras chupaba el clítoris de Quinn suavemente. Ella deslizó un dedo a lo largo de los labios de Quinn, Luego empujó dentro de su estrecho orificio con cuidado deliberado. Quinn cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración, en no perder el conocimiento. Nunca había sentido nada tan extraordinario. El ronco, lánguido gemido que se escapó de Rachel, cortó a Quinn soltando la última porción de su control. La vibración del propio placer de Rachel condujo a Quinn hacia su clímax, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio voz a la liberación demoledora de su alma. Entre sus piernas, Rachel lanzó un grito y se apoderó del muslo de Quinn con la mano libre cuando ella se estremeció junto con Quinn. Cuando Quinn bajó de su clímax, Rachel se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo. Ella se desplomó con su rostro en la parte interna del muslo de Quinn y temblaba, respirando pesadamente. Quinn enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Rachel y la sostuvo estrechamente.

**"Yo me he venido,"** susurró Rachel. ** "Te lamí y me vine."**

Quinn cerró los ojos, amando la maravilla de la voz de Rachel, Deseando poder ayudar a Rachel a comprender lo que había sucedido. Pero no podía explicar que Rachel acababa de hacer el amor con alguien no muy humano. No sin espantarla.

Acariciando el cabello de Rachel, Quinn murmuró: **"¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez? "**

**"¿Qué, Venirme?" **

**"Sí" **

**"Desde luego yo no me opongo a intentarlo**." Rachel levantó la cabeza, y Quinn abrió los ojos para que pudiera coger su mirada.

**"Eso fue increíble. Eres increíble"**. Quinn se apoderó de los hombros de Rachel suavemente, tirando hacia arriba de su cuerpo para estar cara a cara. Entonces ella tiró a Rachel en su espalda y le dio un codazo a los muslos para separarlos, ocupando su lugar entre ellos.

**"Estamos increíble"**. Rachel acunó la cara de Quinn en sus manos.

**"Tienes razón"** Susurró. **"Lo somos"** Quinn bajó la cabeza y derramó hasta la última gota de su emoción en los besos de Rachel.

Ellas gimieron simultáneamente, sonidos gemelos de placer casi trajo el orgasmo otra vez a Quinn. Ella apretó el muslo contra el coño de Rachel, deslizándose sobre su humedad, y tarareó cuando Rachel inhaló bruscamente en el contacto. Arrancándose de la boca de Rachel, Quinn arrastró besos sobre su garganta, luego hasta la punta de un pecho perfecto. La mano de Rachel encontró la cabeza de Quinn y la sostuvo estrechamente, Animándola a lamer y mordisquear, luego tiró con los dientes. Cuando Quinn estimuló el pezón de Rachel podía sentir que el placer ardiente construirse en su propio estómago, señal de un nuevo clímax. No queriendo venirse antes de que ella pudiera probar a Rachel de la manera Rachel la había probado, Quinn rápidamente la besó camino hacia abajo del estómago de Rachel a los cabellos rizados entre las piernas.

**"No sé si podré aguantar esto"** exclamó Rachel, tirando del cabello de Quinn. **"Me siento jodidamente bien." **

** "Si puedes"** dijo Quinn. Ella empujó los muslos de Rachel aparte y suavemente besó sus labios.

**"Serás"** Gimiendo, Rachel apretó los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Quinn. Una corriente eléctrica pareció dispararse de la mano de Rachel, viajando a lo largo del cuerpo de Quinn a la punta de los dedos de los pies. En combinación con el dulce sabor de los jugos de Rachel, era pura felicidad. Quinn chupó y besó los hinchados pliegues de Rachel, luego su clítoris, hasta que Rachel se puso rígida y se vino con un grito ronco.

Quinn contuvo el sonido de su propio orgasmo lo mejor que pudo, no segura de querer hacer saber a Rachel que su placer la había llevado al clímax una vez más. Pero Rachel no podía confundirse posiblemente cuando Quinn jadeó y se estremeció mientras yacían allí recuperándose.

**"Ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido"** murmuró Rachel un momento más tarde, una vez que su respiración redujo la marcha. ** "Nuestra primera vez. Lo mejor de mi vida". **

El pecho de Quinn se infló con orgullo. Ella beso el cuerpo de Rachel en un camino ascendente a los labios. Después de dibujar la espalda un largo rato, Quinn dijo: **"Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bien"**

**"Tú también."** Planteó Rachel levantó una ceja. Ahora que la tensión sexual se había aliviado ligeramente, su cara pareció más relajada. Ella todavía estaba magullada desde el ataque, y Quinn frunció el ceño, emplumando sus dedos sobre las marcas de decoloración. Rachel sacudió la cabeza.** "No hablemos de ello."**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Quinn se alejó del cuerpo de Rachel y se sentó a su lado. Apoyada sobre su codo y acarició suavemente el estómago de Rachel con la punta de sus dedos. **"¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche?"**

Rachel tocó el rostro de Quinn. ** "Simplemente intenta conseguir que me vaya."**

**"Te das cuenta de que tengo la intención de violarte muchas veces más esta noche, ¿no?" **Quinn capturó la mano de Rachel y besó sus dedos, tirando de uno en su boca. Los ojos de Rachel se oscurecieron.** "Espero que estés preparada." **

**"Espero que tu lo estés"** dijo Rachel, con una voz que destilaba seducción. Ella parpadeó entonces se rió tontamente, poniéndose roja. ** "No quiero aparecer algo torpe, pero yo he estado con mi ex por tres años. Nunca fue así. Yo nunca fui así"**.

**"¿Cómo qué?"** Quinn tiró de un mechón de pelo de Rachel**. "¿Hermosa? ¿Sexy? ¿Emocionante?" **

**"Uh"**. Rachel se rió tontamente otra vez, evitando su mirada**. "Todo lo contrario, me supongo. "**

**"Yo no lo creo."**-Dijo Quinn

Tapándose la cara con la mano, Rachel se veía hermosa con las mejillas profundamente encendidas de color rosa**. "No, es verdad. Yo siempre he sido todo trabajo y nada de diversión. Probablemente por eso nunca he sido capaz de mantener a una mujer mucho tiempo"**

Quinn deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Rachel, ahuecándola suavemente. **"No creo que tendrás ningún problema para mantenerme."**

Rachel extendió sus muslos y dejó caer sus manos para mirar Quinn a los ojos. ** "Espero que no. Yo podría acostumbrarme a ti"**

Quinn pudo oír y sentir la corriente subyacente de amor en la voz de Rachel, tan fuerte que le apretó el corazón dolorosamente y no lo soltó. Rachel probablemente no se sentiría de esa manera si supiera lo que Quinn era realmente, pero sus palabras la llenaron de alegría de todos modos. Nadie se había preocupado por ella en un largo tiempo. No esperaba a nadie que la cuide de nuevo. Ahora que ella tenía oportunidad con Rachel, ella se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible para no meter la pata. Incluso si eso significaba esconderse de la única persona en el mundo en quien quería confiar. Escabulléndose más cerca de Rachel, Quinn empujó un sólo dedo dentro de su estrecha abertura con una lentitud insoportable, luego se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Deleitándose en el sabor del gemido de Rachel en los labios, Quinn se hizo atrás lo suficiente para susurrar: **"Podría acostumbrarme a ti también."**

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap , espero que lo disfruten.

Las chicas avanzan muy rápido ¿no? Noveno capitulo y ya tuvieron su primera vez :p son rápidas jajaja

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Diez

Cuando Quinn se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba silenciosamente escapando de la cama. Contenta de haberla cogido antes que realizase su fuga, Quinn dijo **"¿escapando furtivamente?"**

Sacudida por la sorpresa, Rachel miró por encima del hombro. **"No. no conciliaba el sueño, eso es todo. Yo no quería despertarte con mis vueltas en la cama, así que pensé que me gustaría hacer un poco de café**."

No dispuesta a perder el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Rachel cerca al suyo; Quinn la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella suavemente de nuevo bajo las sábanas. **"Ven aquí. El café puede esperar unos minutos". **

**"Sí, puede."** Los ojos de Rachel brillaban a la luz baja mientras se extendía en su lado frente a Quinn. Ella pasó una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Quinn, Trayendo sus cuerpos inferiores juntos con un gemido de satisfacción. **"Voy a estar dolorida hoy." **

** "Yo también". **Dijo Rachel

** "No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba lo de ayer por la noche." **

Trazando la lengua por el labio inferior de Rachel, Quinn le susurró: **"Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena, en realidad."** Rachel se rió tontamente, moviéndose hacia delante para capturar la boca de Quinn en un profundo beso.

Cuando ella se alejó, ella murmuró: **"Esto es una locura."** Quinn no podía discrepar — y Rachel no sabía ni la mitad. El grano diminuto del pánico echó raíces en el vientre de Quinn cuando ella consideró las ramificaciones de lo que ellas acababan de hacer. Ella se unió a Rachel ahora. Ella podía sentir hasta las profundidades de su ser. Y ella todavía no tenía ni idea cómo iba a manejar una relación con un ser humano. Rachel volvió a besarla. **"¿Estás bien?" ** Sacudiendo su inquietud, Quinn cambió su enfoque de nuevo a Rachel.

**"¿Por qué no duermes?" ** Inmediatamente, una máscara cayó sobre el rostro de Rachel.

A pesar de que Quinn evidentemente podía sentir su malestar por la pregunta, Rachel mantuvo su expresión neutra. **"Sólo una de esas noches, supongo."** Ella le dio una sonrisa a Quinn que más bien parecía una mueca.

**"¿Demasiado sexo?" **

**"Eso no es."** Quinn apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Rachel. **"Dímelo."** En lugar de frustrarse en la persistencia de Quinn, Rachel se relajó totalmente. Quinn podía sentir su gran alivio, como si una presa se hubiera roto.

**"Una pesadilla". **

**"Deberías haberme despertado"** dijo Quinn. Tirando de Rachel en un cálido abrazo, ella le acarició la espalda y la besó en la mejilla. **"No hay necesidad de sufrir sola."**

Tensándose ligeramente, Rachel dijo**: "Nos acabamos de conocer, Quinn. Soy reacia a admitir la cantidad de equipaje que llevo."**

** "Tonterías"** Quinn no le importaba cuánto tiempo había conocido una a la otra. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía después de sólo una noche, bien podrían haber sido años. Además, las cuestiones de Rachel no podían ni siquiera empezar a compararse al oscuro secreto de Quinn**. "Tengo mi propio equipaje, créeme. El tuyo no podría asustarme posiblemente." **

Resoplando, Rachel murmuró: ** "Dame una oportunidad".**

Quinn retrocedió y le guiñó un ojo. **"Ese es el plan" **

Rachel se ruborizó, apenas ocultando su deleite, y el cálido afecto fluyó de ella como una corriente rápida. Es evidente que Quinn había dicho la cosa correcta. **"¿De dónde vienes?"** La voz de Rachel tenía una nota de pura pregunta.

Quinn sonrió pero no contestó. Francamente, no estaba segura de que decirle, en muchos niveles. **"¿Has estado teniendo muchas pesadillas?" **

**"Algunas**". Rachel se sentó en la cama, tirando las rodillas contra el pecho. Suspirando profundamente, se rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, como para protegerse a sí misma. ** "No me gusta admitirlo, pero lo que pasó realmente me ha afectado." **

**"Yo no te culpo." ** Quinn dibujó una línea a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Rachel con los dedos. **"Ser atacada debe ser traumático, por lo menos. Es natural que todavía trates de asimilarlo."**

** "Veo un montón de cosas enfermas, retorcidas en mi lugar de trabajo" ** dijo Rachel, desvaneciéndose en el relajante toque de Quinn. **"No me hago ilusiones en cuanto a lo que los seres humanos son capaces de hacerse el uno al otro. Cuando ese hombre estaba encima de mí, todo lo que pude ver era todas las víctimas de asesinato que he examinado a lo largo de los años. Sus heridas, Sus pieles grises manchadas, esos vacíos ojos desorbitados. Yo podía imaginarme a mí mismo tan fácilmente de esa manera, en una mesa de acero en alguna parte—" **

**"Hey."** Detectando el temor creciente de Rachel, Quinn se sentó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando hacia sí. **"Ahora estás a salvo. Te lo prometo." **

Parpadeando rápido, Rachel presionó los talones de su mano contra sus ojos. ** "Yo no quiero ni salir a pasear nunca más. Una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, y..." ** Ella tragó, dando la cara lejos de Quinn.** "Él se llevó esto de mí**." La tristeza en la voz de Rachel arrancó el corazón de Quinn.

** "No para siempre, cariño."**

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. **"Sólo la idea de ir a uno de mis paseos matutinos..."** Ella se estremeció violentamente, y Quinn tuvo que cerrar sus ojos contra la ola de náuseas que Rachel envió rodando sobre ella. **"Apenas quiero salir de casa, especialmente temprano en la mañana" **

Quinn respiró hondo, estabilizando sus propias emociones. Además de tener que lidiar con el miedo residual de Rachel, se esforzaba por mantener su la ira bajo control. Odiaba ver a Rachel con tanto dolor, y, más que nada, quería encontrar al hombre que la había atacado y hacerle daño. Sorprendida por la violencia de la fantasía que le pasó por la mente pensando de hacer frente a los ataques de Rachel, Quinn se concentró en cambio en la proyección de una fuerza tranquilizadora. Manteniendo una actitud positiva era la mejor manera para llevar las emociones tumultuosas de Rachel bajo control.

**"Te diré algo"** dijo Quinn, acariciando a Rachel en la espalda. ** "Vamos a dar un paseo en estos momentos. Esta mañana. Juntas." **

Rachel le dio una mirada de pánico. **"No creo que eso sea una buena idea."** Ella hizo un gesto a la ventana en el cielo de la mañana, apenas empezando a clarear. ** "Sigue estando oscuro. Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto". **

**"El sol saldrá dentro de treinta minutos. ¿Cuándo entras a trabajar?" ** Dudando sólo un momento, Rachel dijo: **"A las ocho" ** Quinn le dio un abrazo tranquilizador**. "Eso nos da tiempo de sobra para un corto paseo. No iremos lejos."**

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. **"Yo voto por quedarse en casa y hacer el amor de nuevo" ** Eso era muy tentador, pero Quinn necesitaba ayudar a Rachel a superar sus temores persistentes. Es evidente que Rachel era un ser inteligente, lógico, una mujer autosuficiente, y la introducción de miedo sin control en su vida ordenada la había sacudido a fondo. Incluso habiendo conocido a Rachel poco tiempo, Quinn no podía soportar verla así.

**"Oye"** dijo Quinn, agarrando la mano de Rachel entre las suyas. **"puedes hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Estaré a tu lado. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte cerca de donde ocurrió. Podemos permanecer en el borde del parque, si deseas. Si es demasiado intenso, nos damos la vuelta." **

** "Vas a obligarme a hacer esto, ¿no?"**

Preocupada por entrar en una relación completamente nueva, Quinn sacudió la cabeza.**"No, si realmente no quieres. Pero vas a ser infeliz hasta que te enfrentes a este miedo de frente. Y tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí para ayudarte a hacer eso."**

Los ojos de Rachel brillaban por la emoción. La mezcla de amor, afecto y entrega Quinn podía sentir la seguridad de que ella no había empujado demasiado duro. **"Está bien. Vamos a dar un paseo." **

**"Bien"** Quinn saltó de la cama, ofreciendo su mano a Rachel. **"Vamos tendremos un polvo rápido en la ducha antes de salir. Hay una tienda de café un par de cuadras de distancia. Podemos tener nuestra dosis de la mañana allí."**

Aquella promesa trajo el placer genuino a la cara de Rachel. Ella tomó la mano de Quinn, permitiéndose ser arrastrada a sus pies, luego se juntó en un abrazo apretado. **"Me gusta como piensas."**

Por el primer bloque, Quinn sintió casi como si estuviera arrastrando a Rachel junto contra su voluntad. Rachel se apoderó de la mano con fuerza, manteniéndose cerca al lado de Quinn y lanzando sus ojos alrededor como si anticipara peligro por todos lados. El estado de miedo de Rachel emanaba de sus poros, casi asfixia a Quinn con su intensidad. No era fácil estar relajada ante tal temor fuerte e instintivo, pero era la única manera para aliviar las preocupaciones de Rachel. Estaba tan asustada como cuando ella había visto a Rachel Inmediatamente después de su ataque. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Rachel dijo: **"Lo siento. Estoy siendo ridícula"** Quinn le apretó la mano, y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

** "No, no lo eres." **

**"Lógicamente, sé que la posibilidad de que suceda algo malo es prácticamente nula. Pero no puedo dejar de rememorar de nuevo ese momento en el que el hombre vino corriendo hacia mí. Todo sucedió muy rápido, y yo estaba totalmente desprRachelnida." **

**"Céntrate en el hecho de que no estás sola en esta ocasión." ** Quinn levantó la mano de Rachel a la boca, besando sus nudillos suavemente. **"Yo nunca lo dejaría que nada te suceda. En serio."** Era un pensamiento aterrador, pero Quinn quiso decir lo que dijo. Durante años, permanecer oculta había sido su única prioridad. Pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que si se da la posibilidad de elegir entre cambiar frente a Rachel para salvarla o ver su dolor, ella se expondría a sí misma en un instante. Que alguien a quien acababa de conocer ya podía significar tanto para Quinn la puso nerviosa. A falta de amenaza de muerte o daño físico, jamás quería que Rachel conociera la verdad. Sin lugar a dudas la revelación haría poner fin a su relación. Nadie quería estar con un bicho raro, sobre todo, no con quien se convertía en un monstruo real bajo la luz de la luna llena. 

**"¿Estás bien?" ** Dijo Rachel, dando a Quinn una mirada de soslayo. Ella frotó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Quinn. ** "¿Dónde estabas?"** Quinn forzó a un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

**"En ninguna parte. Sólo pensando en lo mucho que me gustas." ** El último rastro de la ansiedad se derritió de la cara de Rachel.

**"Me gustas, también." **

** "Bien"** Quinn se detuvo delante de la cafetería a dos cuadras y media de su casa. Golpeando a Rachel con su hombro, dijo, **"Mira. Lo hemos conseguido."** Rachel miró detrás de ellas, como si internamente midiera la distancia que habían recorrido. Luego escaneó su inmediato entorno. A las siete y cuarto de la mañana, las calles estaban activas si todavía está tranquilo. Un corredor se trasladó a propósito por la acera de enfrente, y un par de mujeres mayores esperaban en la esquina la luz verde para cruzar. Quinn observó Rachel adoptar la normalidad de la situación. Ahora su respiración era calmada y controlada. **"Has paseado por esta ciudad, cientos de veces, ¿verdad?"** Quinn dijo tranquilamente.** "Una vez te sucedió algo malo. Y tal vez no pasees sola nunca más, no en el parque. Pero esta sigue siendo tu ciudad. Él no se ha llevado esto de ti." **

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rachel se mordió el labio y sus fosas nasales llamearon**. "Tienes razón"** Ella echó los brazos alrededor de Quinn, besándola suavemente en el cuello. **"Gracias"** Quinn le devolvió el abrazo, su pecho lleno de tanto amor que sentía como si fuera a estallar. Hacer feliz a Rachel fue la mejor cosa que ella había hecho nunca. Se agitó respondiendo la alegría en su corazón, un sentimiento de esperanza y promesa que había estado ausente de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Quinn no quería perder esa plenitud intensa en el interior, esta sensación de tener todo su ser entrelazado con otra alma. Rachel se apartó de su abrazo con una sonrisa trémula. ** "¿Y si tenemos un poco de café?"**

**"El café suena bien."** Sacudida por la profundidad de su sentimiento por Rachel, Quinn corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. **"Después de ti."** Quinn se quedó en silencio al lado de Rachel, mientras esperaban a través de la corta cola y ordenaron sus bebidas. Rachel tomó su café negro, que no sorprendió a Quinn.

Cuando Quinn se situó en mostrador del azúcar vertiendo en su café, Rachel le dio una sonrisa indulgente. **"Si te gusta el dulce, ¿eh?"**

Quinn se rió entre dientes. **"La mitad del atractivo de ese pastel de anoche fue compartirlo contigo."** Ella colocó la tapa de nuevo en su taza de café y tomó la mano de Rachel, caminando hacia la puerta. ** "Pero sí, me encantan las cosas dulces."** Cuando salieron a la acera, Quinn se inclinó para que nadie la oyera por casualidad.** "Mi favorito es tu coño." **

Rachel se ruborizó furiosamente, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras ella se aguantaba una sonrisa. **"Wow".** Decidiendo aprovechar la distracción de Rachel, Quinn la condujo en dirección del cruce peatonal.

**"Vamos a pasear de regreso por el otro lado de la calle."** Podía sentir cuánto amaba Rachel el Golden Gate Park y lo molesta que estaba por tener que asociarlo con el miedo y la muerte, Quinn la quiso ayudar a reclamar esa parte de su ciudad, también**. "Por alli hay mejores vistas ",** dijo, señalando a los altos eucaliptos que se cernían sobre la acera, señalando el borde del parque. Rachel apretó los dedos sobre Quinn.

** "Está bien"** Cruzaron la calle en silencio, y Quinn se colocó más cerca de los árboles, cuando comenzaron a pasear de nuevo. Ella seguramente podría defender a Rachel, si llegaba el momento, por lo que no estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Pero Rachel se sentía más segura si ella no tuviera que preocuparse de alguien corriendo a ella desde la maleza, como la última vez. **"Cuando yo era niña, mi padre solía llevarnos para los picnic al Golden Gate Park"**, dijo Rachel, quedándose cerca del lado de Quinn. **"Amaba el Lago Stow. Después de comer nos gustaba tomar un barco, él y yo y mi mamá, y remar durante horas. Hablando y riendo, sólo estar juntos como una familia**"

Sintiendo la melancolía agridulce detrás de los recuerdos, Quinn puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y la apretó.** "¿Tus padres aún viven en el área?" **

**"No, mi padre falleció cuando yo estaba en la secundaria. Fue muy súbita. Mi madre y yo nos despertamos una mañana y lo encontramos muerto en el suelo del baño. Un día saludable y se van al siguiente. La autopsia reveló que había muerto de un aneurisma cerebral." ** La voz de Rachel se mantuvo estable, pero Quinn podía sentir su tristeza. **"Mi madre murió poco después graduarme de la universidad, durante un robo en la estación de gasolina que utilizaba frecuentemente. Según testigos, el hombre con la pistola entró en pánico y comenzó a disparar. Estaba justo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado". **

**"Lo siento mucho." **Dijo Quinn

**"Yo también." **Rachel aclaró su garganta y enderezó los hombros. ** "La muerte de mi padre es en realidad lo que me hizo decidir convertirme en un patólogo forense. El impacto de tener a alguien que amas muere, y sin saber por qué, es inimaginable. Me gusta ser capaz de responder a las preguntas de las personas. Y ahora, con el trabajo que hago para la policía, siento que también estoy honrando la memoria de mi madre, ayudando a la captura y condenar a los asesinos. No es que las respuestas o condenas hagan que una pérdida duela menos."** Había algo tan noble en como Rachel había usado su dolor personal que la llevara hacia una carrera que ayudara a aliviar el tormento de los demás. Quinn admiraba el deseo de Rachel de retribuir casi tanto como envidiaba el vínculo obvio que ella había tenido con sus padres. 

**"Tú estabas muy cercana a ellos, ¿eh? "** Dijo Quinn.

Lo estaba. **"Ellos eran probablemente todo lo contrario de lo que hubieras esperado, la medida de lo que se plantearía un pragmático como yo. De mentalidad abierta, espiritual, amante de la naturaleza que vivió en el Haight durante los años sesenta, si que le da una idea del tipo de personas que eran." ** Riendo, Rachel dijo: **"Cuando yo era pequeña me solían sacar al parque y sólo querían que fuera amable con la naturaleza—me gustaba seguir lanzando una pregunta tras otra a ellos. ¿Por qué las hojas cambian de color en el otoño? ¿Los pájaros vuelan de noche? Ellos nunca sabían las respuestas, y creo que ellos lo prefirieron así. A ellos el mundo era misterioso y mágico, que era exactamente lo que les gustaba. Yo, yo siempre quise saber por qué y cómo"** La idea de una gafas, curiosa infantil, Rachel se calentó Quinn.

**"¿Así que rara y melosa?"** Rachel irrumpió en risas que hicieron a Quinn feliz por todas partes.

**"Supongo que sí."** Ella miró hacia el parque, y Quinn sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco. **"A pesar de que siempre he sido el tipo fríamente racional, tener padres como ellos fue un regalo. Ellos me enseñaron a apreciar la naturaleza y el universo de un modo puramente emocional. Para reconocer que aunque hay cosas en mundo nadie puede explicar, debemos estar agradecidos por las cosas, y por ese misterio. Sólo me he dado cuenta en los últimos años sólo cuánto valoro tener esa actitud. Me mantiene más equilibrada de lo que muchos de mis colegas. "**

**"Parece que los extrañas mucho." **

**"Sí**" Rachel agitó una mano en el parque. **"Pasar tiempo en él me hace sentir más cerca de ellos. Siempre me sentí segura, como un refugio. Esto es... es difícil. "**

Quinn comprendió completamente la importancia del refugio lejos del ruido de la vida diaria. Pasar de un lugar a otro, siempre requería estar cerca de la naturaleza. Incluso cuando estaba en forma humana, la vista y olor de los árboles y la tierra húmeda la tranquilizó de una manera que nada más lo hizo. Una vez al mes, su bestia interior es llamada poderosamente por la naturaleza y si ella se escapara, lo más probable es que recorriera millas para encontrarla, si es necesario. Sintiendo una extraña afinidad con Rachel, Quinn murmuró: **"Nunca supe de mis padres biológicos. Una pareja en Italia me adoptó cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. Pero yo... Los perdí, también. Cuando tenía dieciséis años." ** Ella esperaba que Rachel no preguntara por los detalles, porque no quería mentir. Pero no podía posiblemente decirle a Rachel que sus padres la habían repudiado después de que ella asesinó a las ovejas de la familia.

**"No importa cuánto tiempo hace que ocurrió. Todavía duele, ¿verdad?"** Rachel asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Quinn. **"De acuerdo."**

Una llamada distintiva cortó a través de la quieta mañana y Quinn paró, buscando entre las ramas por encima de ellas, hasta que descubrió la fuente. **"Rachel, mira." ** Señaló el gran pájaro posado en un árbol justo por delante de ellas. **"Un halcón de Cooper. ¿No es magnífico?"**

Rachel entornó los ojos por un momento, luego se iluminó. **"Lo veo." **

**"¿Sabías que el noventa por ciento de las especies de aves son monógamas?"** Quinn notó el modo que la boca de Rachel se movió nerviosamente y el evidente placer que parecía derivar de este hecho. ** "Algunos pájaros tienen compañero sólo por una temporada, o incluso temporadas consecutivas, pero la mayoría de los halcones de Cooper aparean de por vida." **

**"Me gusta eso"** dijo Rachel.

**"Me pregunto dónde está su compañero."** Quinn tocó la espalda de Rachel. **"Tal vez ella no lo ha encontrado todavía. Ella es menor de edad." **

**"Sabes mucho acerca de las aves."** Rachel se puso en silencio a su lado, viendo el halcón mientras gritaba de nuevo. Ya no preocupada por estar tan cerca del parque, Rachel parecía genuinamente interesada en el tonto caché de Quinn de conocimiento de la vida silvestre. **"¿Los observas?"**

Encogiéndose de hombros, Quinn dijo:** "Me encanta la vida silvestre, incluyendo aves." "Debí haber adivinado, de tus fotos." ** El halcón voló a lo lejos de repente, dejando la vista fija en el árbol vacío.

**"Debemos probablemente seguir avanzando " ** dijo Rachel. **"Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto".**

Quinn trató de reprimir su decepción siendo separada, pero sabía que había fallado cuando los ojos de Rachel brillaban con simpatía.

** "Yo sé lo que estás pensando**" dijo Rachel empezando a caminar de nuevo.** "Pasar el día en la cama sería mejor."**

** "Pasar el día contigo sería mejor."** Quinn frotó la mano sobre el lado de Rachel, deleitándose con su calor. **"¿Cuando puedo verte otra vez?" **

**"¿Qué tal esta noche?" ** El estado de ánimo de Quinn se disparó. Debería haberla asustado, tan rápido cerca de ser una ermitaña a estar desesperada por la compañía de Rachel, pero ahora se sentía demasiado bien como para insistir en las dificultades inevitables implicadas en tener una relación. Por no mencionar el peligro de preocuparse por alguien que sin duda estaría horrorizado por lo que era.

**"Eso sería excelente. " **

** "¿Sí?" **

**"Sí".** Se encendió la luz en la esquina y Quinn les llevó a través de la calle, de vuelta a su puerta. **"No puedo esperar." **

**"Yo tampoco".** Cuando llegaron al porche de Quinn, Rachel detuvo a Quinn antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, iniciando un profundo, apasionado beso. Después de unos momentos se separó, jadeando pesadamente. **"Me lo pasé de maravilla, Quinn. Gracias por ese paseo"** A Rachel no se le hacía fácil decir adiós.

Apretando los dientes contra el deseo ardiente que golpeó a través de sus venas, Quinn dijo: "**Estarás segura hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" **

**"Lo estaré"**

Quinn se apartó, ávido de espacio para respirar. ** "Llámame si necesitas algo. Lo que sea."**

La mirada que Rachel le dio era positivamente traviesa. **"Lo que necesito no sería apropiado para una llamada de teléfono en el trabajo."**

Exhalando de prisa, Quinn dijo**: "Ve a trabajar antes de que te tire dentro y recibas lo tuyo de nuevo."**

Rachel sonrió, claramente el placer de ser la causante de tal reacción. Por un momento, pareció como si estuviera pensando en aceptar la invitación de Quinn, a continuación, se dirigió a su coche con un balanceo en su paso. **"Yo salgo entre las cinco y las seis. Voy a estar aquí a las seis y media de la tarde cómo máximo." **

**"Voy a estar esperando."** Por eso, Quinn pensó contar los segundos. Cuando vio a Rachel entrar en su coche y alejarse de la acera, ella se inclinó contra la puerta de su casa con un profundo suspiro. Estaba en un gran problema.

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap , espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Once

Más tarde, en el trabajo, Rachel estaba dolorida, agotada, y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez nunca. Se sentó en su escritorio con el expediente de la víctima del Golden Gate Park extendido a su alrededor, finalizando su informe forense, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El sentirse bien carecía de sentido cuando ella acababa de pasar la última hora mirando la escena del crimen con fotos de una mujer que podría haber sido asesinada por el mismo hombre que la había atacado, pero muy poco tenía sentido en estos días. Las pasadas veinte y cuatro horas con Quinn había desafiado la lógica del todo, sin embargo, Rachel no había dejado de disfrutar de cada segundo de ella.

**"Toc, toc"**. Rachel miró por encima del hombro y saludó a Jac, que estaba justo entrando por la puerta del laboratorio**. "Hey, tú." **

** "Hey, a ti también"**.

Jac levantó una ceja cuando ella entró. **"¿Qué pasa?" **

**"Sólo dando los toques finales a tu informe forense"** Rachel, dijo. Su voz sonaba alegre, ¿verdad? Jac definitivamente captó eso. Rachel nunca fue tan alegre, incluso en sus mejores estados de ánimo**. "Estaré contigo en un momento." **

**"Gracias"** dijo Jac cuidadosamente. Se acercó a la mesa de Rachel y dio una mirada de soslayo. ** "Pero yo quería decir ¿qué pasa con el carácter alegre? Esta... brillante."**

La cara de Rachel se calentó. Jac era detective por una razón, por lo que no podía tratar de ocultar su alegría. ** "Tuve una buena noche, eso es todo."** Miró a Jac. "¿**No puede una chica ser feliz?" **

**"Por supuesto". ** Jac estudió su rostro, probablemente tratando de decidir si Buenas noches de Rachel era en realidad lo que parecía. **"Simplemente no lo has sido últimamente. No es que yo te culpo, por supuesto. Con lo que sucedió en el parque y todo... "** Jac ladeó la cabeza. ** "¿Has echado un polvo anoche?"**

Aclarándose la garganta, Rachel hizo un gran show de anotar una nota final en el archivo de Yasmin Mandujano. Ella se negó a admitir que había pasado toda la tarde de ayer y anoche haciendo el amor con alguien que acababa de conocer. ** "No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero... Yo tenía una cita." **

** "Estás bromeando".**

Rachel frunció el ceño. La incredulidad en la voz de Jac la ofendió. ¿Era realmente tan socialmente torpe que Jac no creía que podría encontrar a alguien que estuviera interesado? **"Caramba, gracias." **

**"¡No!"** Jac sacudió la cabeza, apoyando su cadera en la mesa al lado de la mano de Rachel. Estaba tan cerca de Rachel que podía sentir el calor que irradia de ella. ** "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es sólo que... después de lo que acaba de pasar. Me sorprende". **

**"Bueno, no sé. La vida continúa". **

**"Al parecer, lo hace"** Jac dobló los brazos sobre el pecho, con claridad esperando por más. Tendría que preguntar. Rachel no suministraría más información de la necesaria. Lo que ella había compartido con Quinn era demasiado preciosa para reducirlo a chismes tediosos. Y algo sobre la discusión de Quinn con su ex novia puso a Rachel incómoda.

Jac se mantuvo por casi treinta segundos antes de que ella dijo: **"¿Quién es ella?" **

**"Sólo una mujer". **

**"Eso pensé,"** Jac dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción. ** "¿Qué más?" **

**"Ella es la que me ha ayudado la otra mañana. En el parque, después... ya sabes. Después de ". **

**"Huh"** Estirando el cuello para cumplir con los ojos de Rachel, Jac le guiñó un ojo. **"¿Ella tiene un nombre?" **

**"Quinn"** contestó Rachel en breve. Ella estaba a punto de hacer tocar el interrogatorio. Al cerrar el archivo, se lo ofreció a Jac**. "Ella es muy agradable, pasamos un buen rato. Fin de la historia" **

**"¿Es así?"** Tomó Jac el archivo y se lo metió bajo su brazo, sin mirarla. Obviamente, se encontró con la vida personal de Rachel más fascinante que algo tan trivial como la resolución de un asesinato. ** "¿Dijiste que la encontraste en el parque por la mañana?" **

Rachel suspiró**. "Estoy tratando de decidir por qué la policía de repente me pregunta sobre esto". **

** "Porque me preocupo por ti"** dijo Jac. **"Y yo quiero saber. ¿Qué está haciendo Quinn en el Golden Gate Park tan temprano en la mañana?" **

**"Lo mismo que yo, supongo"** El estado de ánimo de Rachel se fue rápidamente desinflando. **"Jesús, Jac. No puedes estar contenta de que estoy feliz y seguir adelante?"**

Mirando sólo ligeramente disgustada, Jac puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel y apretó. **"Nada me gustaría más que verte feliz. Ya lo sabes. Soy sólo —"" **

**"Eres un policía"**

Jac se rió entre dientes **"Sí. Y alguien que te ama" **

** "Sí, bueno..." ** Rachel puso su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, con ganas estar a nivel de los ojos con Jac. Se hizo más fácil para imponerse**. "Lo aprecio. Pero esto es una especie de algo nuevo, así que prefiero guardármelo para mí por un tiempo" **

** "Lo entiendo"** dijo Jac. **"Lo siento".** Ahora Jac apareció completamente disgustada.

Rachel se suavizó. ** "Está bien. Lo entiendo, también" **

**"Cool"** Jac disminuyó en una amplia sonrisa, la que siempre redujo a Rachel a jalea cuando estaban juntas. ** "Así que realmente quise preguntarte si querías cenar conmigo esta noche. Pensé que podía hacer tu favorita. ¿Fajitas de pollo? " **

**"¿Yo voy a una cita y de repente quieres cocinar la cena para mí?" ** Rachel se rió entre dientes para cubrir su incertidumbre acerca de los motivos de Jac. Ella no había estado en casa de Jac para la cena desde la ruptura. Su tiempo fue sospechoso, por decir poco. **"¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí?" **

**"Yo tenía la intención de pedirte cenar antes de que me enteré de que saliste con alguien" **dijo Jac** "se acaba de presentar una para mi, ¿recuerdas?" **

**"¿Por qué ahora? Destruida durante casi un año y, ¿de repente te quieres ponerte acogedora otra vez?"**

Jac le dio una mueca de dolor. ** "Mira, sé que hemos tenido algunas asperezas a veces. Pero lo que le sucedió en el parque... realmente me hizo pensar. Acerca de lo mucho que significas para mí. ¿Cómo estaría de perdida si algo te hubiera sucedido." ** Llegando a su mano, entrelazó sus dedos Jac y tiró de Rachel más de cerca. **"Sólo estoy pidiendo una cena, Rachel. Eso es todo. Yo deseo pasar tiempo contigo"** eran los ojos marrones de Jac amplia y sincera, pero ya no atrajo a Rachel ** "Mierda, solíamos ser las mejores amigas. Y sé que estropee todo, pero... eso no significa que no me siga necesitando en mi vida."** La cólera llameó en el estómago de Rachel, que se extiende por su cuerpo como fuego incontrolable, luego consumiéndose rápidamente. Durante meses había luchado sobre su ruptura, ¿y ahora Jac quería volver a encender algo? Ella no creyó durante un segundo que Jac sólo fuera tras la amistad. La mirada en los ojos de Jac era familiar. Rachel no lo había visto desde que se convirtieron en amantes, y la echó el lazo. Ahora que por fin había terminado con Jac, ¿Era digna de desear una vez más? ¿Por la emoción de la caza?

**"En realidad, tengo otra cita de esta noche."** Rachel trató de sonar casual, pero sabía que acababa de caer una bomba. **"Pero gracias de todos modos" **

Jac parpadeó. ** "¿En serio? ¿Dos noches seguidas?"** Ella no estaba ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo. ** "Wow". **

** "Estoy segura que has visto mujeres dos noches seguidas"** dijo Rachel. **"Tal vez no la misma mujer, seguro."**

Jac se tensó, entonces la fuerza relajada. **"No espero que me creas, pero he cambiado, Rachel. He cometido un error. Y he aprendido mi lección."** Andando lejos de Rachel, sacó el expediente del caso por debajo de su brazo y tocó en el escritorio**. "Todo lo que me queda hacer ahora es demostrártelo."**

Wayne eligió ese momento para volver del almuerzo. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio, y se apresuró a entrar, sin detenerse, incluso cuando la vio y a Jac encerrada en una mirada significativa, Rachel se alegró por su ocasional ineptitud social. Esta no era la primera vez que la había salvado de una conversación que ella preferiría no tener.

**"Hola, peña."** Brilló Wayne dio a Rachel un entusiasta saludo de Spock con la mano. ** "¿De qué estamos hablando?" **

**"Cosas de ciencia, torpe" ** dijo Jac fácilmente. **"Pero yo estaba saliendo." **

**"Perfecto." ** Señaló Wayne en su microscopio en el mostrador. **"Porque tengo algo que tienes que ver, Dra. Berry. Los gusanos más grandes que jamás hayas visto. Extraídos de algunas carnes necróticas". **

**"Está bien"** Exhaló Jac y puso una mano sobre su estómago. **"Las cosas se puso un poco demasiado real para mí aquí."** Saludando a Rachel, ella corrió a la puerta. **"Te veré más tarde, Rachel."** Echando un vistazo a Wayne, dijo, "**Tú... Bueno, gracias por eso" **

** "Adiós"** Él agitó alegremente hasta que Jac cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces rodó los ojos, mirando a Rachel. **"Espero que yo no leyera mal que querías que se fuera"**

Rachel se rió. **"¿Así que realmente no tienes gusanos gigantes para mí?" **

**"Desafortunadamente, no"** dijo. "**Tengo un poco de carne necrótica, sin embargo"**

Rachel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. **"Eres un buen amigo, doctor Black. En verdad"** Wayne agachó la cabeza, evidentemente satisfecho por los elogios. 

**"Sí, así. Somos geeks tenemos que mantenernos unidos. ¿No?" **

**"Eso está en el manual. Por lo menos la última vez que lo revisé"** Rachel volvió a su escritorio y se sentó. Ahora que Jac se había ido, ella estaba decidida a recuperar el buen estado de ánimo que Quinn le había dado. En el pensamiento de ella la barriga de Rachel revoloteó agradablemente, y ella miró fijamente como si estuviera soñando en la pared.

**"¿Lista para nuestra autopsia de las once?"** Dijo Wayne, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción. Él probablemente disfrutaba de la parte practica de su trabajo un poco demasiado, pero Rachel lo entendía. Era mejor que el papeleo.

**"Lo estoy." ** Por primera vez desde el ataque, se enfrentó a la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un ser humano muerto estando con la curiosidad científica en lugar del temor leve. Quinn le había dado ese don, un retorno a la normalidad. Y ella también le había dado a Rachel algo mucho mejor de lo normal. Algo que definitivamente no era normal: la posibilidad de torcer el alma, desafiar la razón, enamorarse locamente. Rachel esperó que ella pudiera ofrecer a Quinn algo incluso una fracción como obligación a cambio. Al menos ella tenía la tarde entera para intentarlo.

* * *

Después de su segundo período de sesiones de hacer el amor toda la noche en los últimos dos días, Rachel se sentó en su mesa de la cocina viendo la salida del sol por la ventana y se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunada. Vestida con sólo un collar suelta hasta el botón de la camiseta y bragas negras, Quinn estaba en la cocina con una espátula en la mano, cada centímetro de ella personificaba al sexo. Rachel no podía dejar de hacer furtivas miradas en las piernas desnudas de Quinn, recordando cómo se había sentido envuelta alrededor de ellas sólo treinta minutos antes. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, incluso dolorida, pero por encima de todo, ella estaba gloriosamente contenta.

**"¿Sabes que he tenido más sexo en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas que todo el resto de mi vida?"** Quinn miró por encima del hombro, teniendo los ojos de sus panqueques, por primera vez desde que los había derramado.

**"En serio. Es fantástico."** Tarareando, Rachel inclinó la cabeza y miró con nostalgia en las cimas de los muslos musculosos de Quinn. Rachel no creería tal increíble declaración de la mayor parte de mujeres tan hermosas como Quinn. Pero ella sabía que Quinn era totalmente sincera. **"Estamos de acuerdo, entonces. El sexo es fantástico." **

**"El sexo es sólo la punta del iceberg."** Quinn transfirió una tortilla de la sartén a un plato, a continuación, puso la espátula sobre el mostrador. Ella pasó junto a la silla de Rachel, las caderas rodando en el más sensual visualización del movimiento que Rachel había visto nunca. ** "Eres fantástica."** De Rodillas junto a la silla de Rachel, Quinn le dio un beso lento y húmedo. **"Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti."** Dio un vuelco el corazón de Rachel. No porque ella no se sentía de la misma manera, ni siquiera porque ella no había adivinado cómo Quinn sintió. Si hubo dudas ayer en el trabajo, en las últimas dieciocho horas había borrado todas las dudas. Ella sólo estaba reaccionando al simple choque de oír las palabras dichas en voz alta y, más que eso, creer en ellas. 

**"Yo también"** le susurró Rachel, acortando la distancia entre ellas para robarle un beso. Ella manoseó abriendo los dos botones superiores de la camisa de Quinn y deslizó su mano en el interior. Ella rozó el pezón erecto de Quinn, y de repente las tortitas eran las últimas cosas en su mente.

** "Podemos calentarlas"** dijo Quinn, una vez más exactamente en la misma longitud de onda. Siempre parecía estar en sintonía, lo que hizo estar juntas de una manera fácil que nunca había estado con Jac.

Rachel gemía en sus besos. **"Vamos a matarnos. El hambre, la deshidratación... ¿dónde terminará todo esto? " **

**"Satisfacción"** Quinn silbó cuando Rachel le pellizcó los pezones. ** "Un pequeño precio a pagar, creo. Por esto".**

Rachel abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo cuando una persona llamó a su puerta. Tiró hacia atrás de Quinn, que fue inmediatamente cautelosa. Nadie picó para entrar. Nadie la visitó tan temprano. Por primera vez desde su paseo hasta la tienda de café del otro día, Rachel sintió miedo del hombre del parque. No era lógico que iba a llamar, pero eso no impidió que su instinto de huida de patadas en ella.

Quinn parecía recoger su malestar. **"¿No esperabas a nadie" **

**"No"** Rachel se levantó y se obligó a caminar hasta la puerta. **"Definitivamente no".** Alguien probablemente se ha equivocado de apartamento. Ella puso su ojo en la mirilla, sorprendida, aliviada, y un poco de rabia al ver a Jac. Abrió un poco la puerta, Rachel entró en el pasillo y frunció el ceño. ** "¿Qué haces aquí? " **

**"Buenos días a ti también, cariño."** Jac sostenía una familiar caja azul **–"Bagels. Crema de queso. ¿Qué dices? " **

**"Te digo que ya tengo planes de desayuno"** dijo Rachel, aun cuando Jac se introdujo junto a ella en el apartamento**."¡Hey!" **

Jac se detuvo a sólo unos pasos dentro de su sala de estar. Sintiéndose como si sus mundos se chocan, Rachel se dio la vuelta y tragó en la visión de Jac y Quinn que se evalúan la una a la otra.

Quinn sonrió cálidamente. ** "Hola"** dijo ella, cruzando la habitación y ofreciendo su mano "Yo soy Quinn".

**"Jac".** Tomando la mano de Quinn, Jac levantó una ceja y sutilmente escanea las piernas desnudas de Quinn. ** "Pido disculpas. No me di cuenta que Rachel tuviera compañía". **

**"Es absolutamente correcto"** dijo Quinn **"¿Le gustaría quedarse? Hay panqueques"**

Tratando de ocultar su alarma, Rachel cogió el brazo de Jac y tiró hacia la puerta. **"En realidad, Jac tiene que salir."**

Jac se encogió de hombros lejos de la mano de Rachel. **"Ese es un acento fascinante, Quinn. Insólito. ¿De dónde eres?"**

Aunque nunca la expresión amigable de Quinn vaciló, Rachel sintió su malestar. ** "Yo nací en Italia, pero he vivido en muchos diferentes lugares. Sobre todo en Europa. He estado en los Estados Unidos por tres años." **

** "Europa"** dijo en voz baja Jac. **"Ah".**

Rachel reconoció el tono de Jac. Ella pensó que estaba en algo, cuando Rachel no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Lo único que sabía era que Jac estaba convirtiendo una mañana excelente en algo insoportablemente incómodo. ** "En realidad, Jac. Tiene que irse." **

**"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte."** Jac dio a Quinn una amplia, encantadora sonrisa casi tan falsa como el sentimiento. ** "Ustedes disfruten de su desayuno" **

**"Encantada de conocerte, también, Jac."** Dijo Quinn.

Jac levantó una ceja. ** "Soy ex de Rachel, por cierto." **

**"Sí, se eso"** murmuró Quinn **"Siento que tengas prisa".**

Incapaz de aguantar más, Rachel clavó las uñas en el brazo de Jac y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Lo abrió y la empujó hacia el pasillo, Luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. **"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"** Rachel dijo una vez que Quinn no podía oír.

**"Maldita sea, chica."** Jac alejó el brazo, frotándose en las marcas débiles. **"Estás de mal humor sorprendente para alguien que, obviamente, tuvo otra muy buena noche" **

**"Mi noche no es de tu incumbencia"** dijo Rachel con voz tensa. **"Dejó de ser de tu incumbencia en el momento que elegiste follarte a otras mujeres". **

La irritación brilló en el rostro de Jac. **"Mira, yo no sé cuántas veces puedo pedir disculpas, o decir que he cambiado. Pero esto, en este momento, no tiene nada que ver con eso. No tenía idea de que tendrías compañía. Quería traer panecillos. Como tu amiga". **

Rachel se obligó a calmarse. Ella realmente no quería luchar con Jac. La adrenalina de su oleada de miedo ante el sonido de los golpes de Jac habían alimentado su furia, y ahora ella sólo quería dejarlo ir. Siguiendo adelante. ** "Aprecio el gesto, Jac. Pero yo te dije que tenía una cita la noche pasada." **

**"¿Segunda Cita?" ** Jac suavizó su voz. **"No me importa lo que dijiste en el laboratorio ayer, yo sinceramente no esperaba que ella se te sirviera el desayuno. " **

** "Sí, bueno..."** Rachel se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo lo fuera de lugar que todo esto era para ella. No era de extrañar Jac se sorprendió. Les había costado de tres meses para la transición de la amistad a la intimidad. La idea de Rachel de dormir con una mujer con tanta rapidez le parecía inconcebible. Antes de hace dos días, que había sido. **"Ella es especial". **

** "Pude ver eso."** Aún sosteniendo la caja de bagels, Jac se inclinó contra la pared, golpeando lo que ella probablemente esperaba que fuera un casual pose. **"Bonita, ¿verdad?"** Algo en el tono de Jac irritó a Rachel.

** "Ella lo es". **

**"Entonces, ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿En serio? " **

**"¿Cómo dices?"** Rachel se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. **"¿Estas de hecho pretendiendo que nuestra relación es de tu incumbencia?" **

**"Su relación?" ** Jac sacudió la cabeza. **"Oh, Rachel." **

** "No"** dijo Rachel con frialdad. La condescendencia fue el colmo **"Quieres ser mi amiga, Jac? estás en hielo muy fino en estos momentos."**

Los ojos Jac se suavizó. **"Lo siento, Rachel. Entiendo cómo debe parecer. Comienzas a ver a esta mujer y, de repente, aquí estoy" **

** "Aquí estás"** dijo Rachel **"Sí, más o menos lo resume todo." **

**"Sinceramente..."** Jac miró a la puerta del apartamento, luego se trasladó a cerrarla. **"Algo está fuera de ella. No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga, pero... realmente, ¿cuál es su fondo?" **

Rachel se puso tensa. Ella podría haber conocido a Quinn menos de una semana, haber sido su amante durante sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, pero en ese momento se enteró de sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de Quinn. Tal vez no los íntimos detalles de su vida, pero si las cosas importantes. Quinn era una buena persona, y cuando Rachel estaba con ella, ella era parte de algo más grande que sí misma. Por encima de todo, Quinn la hacía feliz. **"Permiso"** Rachel puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. **"¿Cómo te atreves?" **

**"Yo no estoy tratando de ser un imbécil. Estoy tratando de ser tu amiga. " **

** "¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Vete. Permíteme terminar mis malditos panqueques con la mujer que me ha hecho sentirme mejor conmigo misma en los dos últimos días de lo que nunca hice"**. La terrible sensación por disfrutar del dolor de Jac no fue capaz de ocultar a esa declaración, Rachel se centró en la fea alfombra del pasillo y deseó que su pacífica mañana volviera. ** "Sólo déjame tener esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor" **

**"Está bien"** dijo Jac. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando afectada. ** "Yo Simplemente no quiero que te lastimen".**

Rachel no sabía si reír o llorar. ** "No todas las mujeres me van a dañar, Jac. No como tú lo hiciste."**

Parpadeando rápido, Jac dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Rachel la vio marcharse, ya lamentaba lo que había dicho. Por mucho que odiaba los celos de Jac, en realidad no tenía dudas de que Jac aun sentía mucho cariño por ella. Y que al menos algo de su preocupación venía de un lugar de amor. Pero su tiempo juntas había terminado, y había sido elección de Jac. Alterar el orden de las cosas así como Rachel había encontrado a Quinn parece innecesariamente cruel.

Rachel espiró, luego abrió la puerta del apartamento y caminó de regreso al interior. Quinn se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a la puerta. Cuando vio a Rachel, Quinn se levantó de inmediato, la preocupación grabada en su cara. 

**"Ella te molestó"** dijo Quinn. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Rachel cruzó la habitación y cayó en los brazos de Quinn. ** "Lo siento mucho." **

**"¿Por qué?" ** Dijo Quinn

**"Por Jac."**

Riendo, Quinn le acarició el cuello de Rachel. **"Querida, ella estaba bien. Ella sólo se preocupa por ti, ¿no?" **

** "Interrumpiéndote aquí, el cuestionamiento acerca de tu acento. Interpretación sospechosa"** Rachel frunció el ceño incluso cuando se consoló recorriendo con sus manos las curvas de Quinn.** "Ella es policía" **

Quinn se quedó inmóvil. **"¿Sospechosa de qué?" **

**"Probablemente por que una mujer tan caliente está interesada en mí."** Rachel se encogió de hombros para ocultar la incertidumbre Jac había causado. ** "Yo no lo sé. De repente, ella esta celosa o algo así." **

Quinn apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, pero no dijo nada. Suspirando, Rachel se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Quinn. **"Me doy cuenta de cómo debe parecer esto. Pero las cosas se resolverán entre Jac y yo, te lo prometo. Al menos en lo que a mí respecta."** Odiaba la vaga molestia en el rostro de Quinn, Rachel juró de no dejar a Jac tirar algo como esto otra vez. Ella jamás le perdonaría Jac si lograra asustar a Quinn. **"No estoy interesada en cualquier juego que está jugando." **

**"No estoy preocupada por eso"** dijo Quinn suavemente, y a pesar de la inquietud persistente Rachel podía sentir la emanación de ella, Rachel la creyó**. "Simplemente no me gusta saber que ella te molesta." **

**"Me he pasado el año pasado saliendo de una gran cantidad de dolor que ella causó."** Por mucho que odiaba Rachel para hablar de Jac con Quinn, merecía saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Es evidente que su historia se deslizaba en su relación con Quinn si ella quería o no. **"Ella me engañó. Mucho, creo. Sé que nunca era exactamente lo que quería en la cama, así que..."** Rachel se ruborizó y miró hacia el suelo. **"Ella me hizo sentir como si yo no era suficiente para ella, pero ahora que puedo encontrar a alguien que parece querer lo que tengo que ofrecer... " **

** "Ella esta celosa." **

**"Supongo que sí."** Rachel no sabía qué hacer con el comportamiento de Jac. ¿Jac realmente quiere volver? ¿O ella simplemente no quería verla pasar? **"Me está fastidiando". **

**"Parece que se da cuenta de que era una tonta por romper tu corazón."** Quinn tocó la mejilla de Rachel con el dorso de la mano. **"Aunque no puedo decir que siento que perdiera su oportunidad"**

Rachel frunció el ceño. **"Odio esto. La última cosa que quise era exponerte al drama de la exnovia. Al menos no desde el principio."** Haciendo una mueca por lo que implicaba sus precipitadas palabras, Rachel dijo: ** "No quiero ser presuntuosa. Sobre el vida útil de esta cosa, quiero decir."** El placer obvio de Quinn en sus palabras atrajo a Rachel en, la que hizo sentirse rodeada por el amor.

**"No estás siendo presuntuosa. Y en cuanto al drama... Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo."** Sus labios encontraron el cuello de Rachel de nuevo. ** "Nada me alejará de ti. Te lo prometo." **

Rachel inclinó la cabeza, dando un mejor acceso a Quinn**. "Esto me está haciendo sentir mejor " ** murmuró. ** "Eres tan buena en eso. Haces todo mejor." **

** "¿Entre otras cosas?"** Quinn retrocedió, los ojos brillantes, sus manos encontraron las caderas de Rachel, y ella condujo a Rachel hacia atrás hasta de sus piernas golpearon el sofá. Tirando de los pantalones del pijama de Rachel, Quinn deslizó una mano dentro y la ahuecó entre las piernas. ** "¿O necesitas un recordatorio?" **

**"Un recordatorio sería bueno."** Y sólo así, Jac quedó en el olvido.

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap , espero que lo la demora :c

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Doce

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kevin tocara a Rachel Berry. Dos semanas desde que la sujetó en el suelo y presionara los pulgares en su garganta.

La hizo rogar y temblar, reduciéndola a una patética sombra del profesional competente que pretendía ser. Había pasado exactamente catorce días, y Kevin quería hacerlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez él anhelaba ir más lejos. Para golpearla en la cara hasta que ella gritara. Cortarla. Tal vez incluso trabajar hasta el descaro de su violación. No debido a que se bajó en ese tipo de cosas, sino porque sabía que iba a asustarla. Y, Cristo, ¿cómo su miedo le alimentó como nada lo hizo? Él había planeado burlarse de Rachel Berry, no atormentarla. Confundirla, no enfrentarse a ella.

Pero ahora que Kevin había visto otra posibilidad de su juego, la idea le consumía. Durante mucho tiempo se había dicho que vendría con un plan brillante, sin salir de él pasara lo que pasara. Esa era la manera de no quedar atrapado. Esa era su manera. Después de cinco minutos a solas con Rachel Berry, Kevin no sabía si así era como él quería hacer cosas en adelante. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en tener demasiado miedo de improvisar? ¿Demasiado rígido para aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presenta? No sería suficiente burlarse de la doctora Rachel Berry. No para él; No más.

Él quería destruirla. Para ser lo último que viera antes de morir, el monstruo que temía hasta ese día. Él la quería, punto y aparte, porque ella era simplemente la más fuerte, más competente mujer a la que jamás había conocido. Y sin embargo, él podía reducirla a una masa temblorosa de carne. ¿Qué podría ser más emocionante? Así es que él cambiaria su plan. Nada lo detenía, de verdad. Nada, excepto sus propias expectativas. No importa qué, él no la iba a matar todavía. La expectación era demasiado deliciosa. Una vez que él la matara se terminaría. Él tendría que venir con un nuevo juego. Y en este momento, no podía pensar en otro adversario que quisiera derrotar. Así que va a tener esto siempre y cuando pueda. En primer lugar iba a matar a otra mujer para que ella la examine, pero luego tal vez pagaría la buena patóloga forense con una visita. Tocarla otra vez. Dejándola con su miedo. Quería destruirla mentalmente por lo que nunca iba a poder derrotarlo con la ciencia, la fría lógica con la que atrapó a Charles Dunning. Sólo porque él no siguió el Plan original, sólo porque sirvió a sus bajos deseos, él no sería descuidado. No daría un paso en falso. Él podía hacer lo que jodídamente quisiera. Y lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, hasta más que ser intocable, era aterrorizar a Rachel Berry haciéndola vivir el infierno.

Así que lo haría.

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap , disculpen la demora :c

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo Trece

Cuando el teléfono de Quinn sonó a las cinco y media de un jueves por la tarde a sólo un poco más de la mitad del ciclo lunar, que sabía inmediatamente que ella estaba en problemas. Era Rachel, y estas llamadas telefónicas se habían convertido en un ritual diario. El estómago de Quinn saltaba con alegría de que Rachel hubiese terminado en el trabajo y que estarían juntas pronto. Sin embargo, había una molesta preocupación en la parte posterior de su mente, la conciencia siempre presente que dentro de poco vendría las noches que no podían estar juntas, hasta tres noches, si Quinn realmente quería jugar a lo seguro. Incluso si ella no se viera obligada a cambiar el día antes y después de la luna llena, su tirón por lo general, la afectó por unas sólidas setenta y dos horas. Rachel sin duda se daría cuenta de que estaba más caliente de lo habitual. Dar con una excusa para estar lejos de Rachel, incluso por una noche sería bastante difícil. Sobre todo con Rachel cuando se había convertido en la mejor parte de su vida. Quinn simplemente no quería que estuvieran separadas.

Tomando el teléfono, ella dijo: **"Hola, cariño." **

**"He estado pensando en ti todo el día."**

Quinn se calentó por la felicidad que brillaba a través de la voz de Rachel. **"He estado pensando en ti, también. Sólo cada segundo" **

**"Buena respuesta."** A partir de la elevación leve de ruido de fondo, Quinn podría decir que Rachel estaba llamando desde su coche. **"¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?" ** Dijo Rachel.

El corazón se alzó ante la idea de estar juntas otra vez, Quinn tomó una respiración para estabilizar la necesidad de contener su emoción. Rachel hacía muy difícil actuar bien. ** "Por supuesto que quiero pasar el rato. Siempre. A todas horas " **

Rachel se rió tontamente. **"¿Has estado alguna vez en el cine Castro? ellos ponen películas antiguas. " **

**"No"** -Quinn no podía recordar la última vez que había ido a una sala de cine. Había sido una adolescente, luego, antes de su primera obligada transformación. Una vez que ella se había ido a la clandestinidad, estar en una habitación llena de gente rodeada por otras personas no apeló a ella. Pero ahora que ella estaba con Rachel, haciendo algo tan dolorosamente normal como ir al cine la intoxicó. **"¿Qué ponen?"**

**"Lady Halcón. ¿La has visto? " **

**"No sé".**

** "Es una de mis favoritas. Es todo... fantasía, romance, humor. Es la tragedia de dos amantes, separados por una maldición." **

El entusiasmo de Rachel tomó la decisión de Quinn por ella. **"Suena muy bien." **

** "¿Sí?" **

** "Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo"**

Riéndose entre dientes, Rachel dijo: **"Supongo que esto es como una cita, ¿eh? Nuestra verdadera primera cita" **

**"¿Te refieres a salir y hacer algo divertido, luego llegar a casa y tener sexo?"** Quinn estaba segura donde la velada tendría su fin, en la cama**. "Yo estoy dispuesta si tu lo estás" **

**"Incluso voy a pagar la cena"**

Quinn resopló **"Bien, entonces adivino que tendré que salir." **

**"Condenadamente cierto"** dijo Rachel. **"Mira, estoy a unos cinco minutos de tu casa. Si puedes estar lista rápidamente, podríamos comer algo ahora mismo. Eso nos debe dar el tiempo justo para ver la película"**

No se podía creer que esta era su vida ahora, Quinn sacudió la cabeza cuando luchó contra la alegría que cruzaba su cara. **"Eso suena perfecto. Me voy a lanzar directamente a mis zapatos y te espero fuera" **

**"Impresionante."** Ella podía oír la anticipación de Rachel en su voz. **"Te veo pronto. " **

**"Adiós." **

Quinn colgó y suspiró profundamente. Las cosas iban tan bien con Rachel que odiaba mover el bote. Con una semana y media hasta la próxima luna llena, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer malabares con una novia y su transición por primera vez. Definitivamente ponía un freno a la emoción de las citas, pero Quinn no dejaría ser derribada esta noche. No cuando ella estaba a punto de salir y divertirse como una persona normal. **"Una película," **murmuró Quinn. **"Mírame"**

Derramándose la concurrida la salida del cine Castro en las aceras horas más tarde, Quinn no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Dejó que Rachel eligiera una película que tan de cerca hacía alusión a la doble naturaleza de Quinn. Como resultó, Lady Halcón fue una película de fantasía acerca de una pareja de enamorados separados debido a una maldición — durante el día ella se transformaba en un halcón, y antes de la noche él cambiaba en un lobo. En consecuencia, nunca podían estar juntos como seres humanos, al menos no hasta el final de la película.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Le preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban por la calle hacia el coche.

Quinn ahogó una risa avergonzada. No era alguien que se emociona con las películas con facilidad, pero había vertido lágrimas por su rostro en el momento en que los amantes llegaron a estar juntos. La idea de que un final feliz podría ser posible incluso en el más imposible de las circunstancias definitivamente la movió e hizo su propia situación mucho más dolorosa. Porque la vida real no era una película. Y aunque la idea de un personaje de ficción que se convirtió en un halcón o un lobo encantó a Rachel, Quinn dudaba de que fuera tan comprensiva acerca de su propia novia fuera capaz de cambiar a cualquiera a voluntad. Menos aún sobre el hecho de que una vez al mes Quinn se convierte en un monstruo que no podía recordar sus actividades nocturnas al día siguiente.

**"Debe ser esa época del mes"** mintió Quinn. ** "Estoy un poco emocional". **

**"Creo que es dulce"** Quinn estrechó la mano a Rachel, enredando sus dedos juntos mientras paseaban por la acera. **"Es una hermosa historia, ¿no?" **

**"Sí"** Vacilante, Quinn trataba de decidir si quería ofrecer una explicación de por qué la película la había tocado tanto. Rachel parecía contentarse atribuyéndoselo a las hormonas y a una buena historia, y era probablemente lo mejor. Pero a pesar de su necesidad de mantener el secreto, Quinn anhelaba una conexión más profunda con Rachel. Ella quería que Rachel entendiera tanto como fuera posible, aunque Quinn nunca podría decirle mucho.

**"Es sólo tan triste. Al no tener ningún control sobre su vida y su cuerpo, al punto de que no puedes disfrutar del amor que has logrado encontrar con otra persona..." **

Consciente de que estaba a punto de romper una vez más, Quinn forzó una sonrisa tímida. **"Me alegro de que fueron capaces de estar juntos al final. " **

**"Yo también".**

Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Quinn se limpió los ojos con la mano libre. ** "No soy por lo general así de cursi."** Ella le dio a Rachel una mirada de soslayo. **"Debe ser consecuencia de todos estos nuevos sentimientos que has inspirado"**

Rachel se ruborizó, parando en frente de su coche. ** "Me gusta" **

**"Eso es un alivio." ** Quinn pasó el brazo alrededor de Rachel y la sostuvo con fuerza. Después de soportar dos horas de añoranza torturada y cambios de forma que se asemeja demasiada cerca de la realidad, ella estaba lista para llevar a Rachel a casa y perderse en el placer físico. **"¿Qué te parece si vamos de nuevo a mi casa y me animas?" **

Apartándose, Rachel dejó caer un beso ligero en la punta de la nariz de Quinn. **"Definitivamente podría hacer eso." **

**"Sé que puedes."** No tenía nada que ver con el sexo y todo lo que ver con la forma en que Rachel hacía sentir a Quinn. Como valía la pena amarla. Como podrían ser de alguna manera normales juntas, aun si Quinn no pudiera completamente entender cómo podría hacer para que esto funcionara. Pronto Quinn tendría que encontrar una excusa para mantener a Rachel lejos durante su próxima transformación. Y después de eso. Y justo después de eso. No sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo. La vida real no es una película, y Quinn no tenía idea de si un final feliz era posible para su relación con Rachel. Pero tenía que tratar de hacerlo realidad.

* * *

Hola :) , aquí el Cap , espero que lo disfruten :3

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Mentir nunca había llegado naturalmente a Quinn. Hasta que ella tenía dieciséis años, ella no había querido o necesitado cultivar la habilidad. Amaba a sus padres adoptivos y en general era una buena chica. Pero la noche de su primer cambio, incontrolado — cuando ella había matado aquellas ovejas — mentir de repente se convirtió en necesario para la supervivencia. Esa noche ella perdió todo lo importante para ella: su casa, sus padres adoptivos, su novia.

Su inocencia.

Ella tuvo que aceptar de que a pesar de que alguna persona le profesara su amor nunca la llegarían a aceptar por su verdadera naturaleza, por lo que con el fin de seguir con vida, ella tuvo que aprender a ocultarse a la vista. Eso significaba convertirse en una maestra del engaño. Quince años de práctica habían hecho a Quinn muy buena en la vida en las sombras.

Sostuvo relación con servicios de escolta, hizo contratos de trabajo para diseño gráfico con numerosos empleadores, y mantuvo un apartamento en una de las ciudades más grandes en los Estados Unidos, sin dejar que cualquier persona supiera quién o qué era en realidad. Para una niña que había sido incapaz de vender incluso la más razonable verdad a medias, como un adulto Quinn se destacó en guardar secretos y engañar a la gente. A ella no le gustaba decir mentiras. Todavía la ponía nerviosa, sin mencionar la culpabilidad. A pesar de que era buena en ocultar ésa confusión emocional a la mayoría de la gente, ella no sería capaz de ocultarlo a los ojos de Rachel. ¿Cómo iba a mentir a una mujer que sentía lo que ella sentía, una mujer que ya había capturado su corazón, que la había demostrado lo que era sentirse amada? No sólo mentir, sería difícil, sino que Quinn también simplemente no quería hacerlo. Ella sabía cómo Rachel sentía acerca de la falta de honradez — cómo la confianza rota había sido el meollo de sus problemas con Jac — y ella temía la idea de comenzar por ese camino con la mujer que se había convertido rápidamente tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Aun así, ella tenía sólo una semana, hasta la próxima luna llena.

Eso significaba que se estaba quedando rápidamente sin tiempo para llegar a una buena historia para no estar juntas esa noche. Ella tuvo que trabajar en quedarse calmada cuando le dijo esa mentira.

Tenía que creerla.

De lo contrario Rachel sentiría su falta de honradez tan seguro como ella sintió todo lo demás que Quinn sentía. Odiándose a sí misma, Quinn colgó su llamada al servicio de escolta que había estado utilizando durante el último año y medio. Acababa de arreglarlo para una chica nueva, alguien que pudiera hacer nudos a su satisfacción. Escapar como su bestia, ya no era una opción, esta vez no, cuando ella no estaba segura de ¿quién o qué puede buscar en su forma más primitiva, ahora que ella había encontrado a una compañera.

Quinn sintió a Rachel un momento antes de escuchar un golpe en su puerta principal. Excitada de ver a Rachel a pesar de su ansiedad, mantuvo una postura ocasional cuando la hizo pasar. **"E pensando en ti."**

Rachel sonrió. **"En cosas buenas, espero."**

Su estado de ánimo brillante se apoderó de Quinn, levantándole el ánimo. ** "Siempre" **

**"¿Estás bien?"** Inclinando Rachel de su cabeza mientras ella entró. **"Pareces... inquieta" **

**"No, estoy muy bien" ** Quinn tiró a Rachel en sus brazos. Su conexión estalló en el fondo de su pecho, calmando sus preocupaciones y reenfocándola en lo que era importante. Esta mujer. Tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para mantener a Rachel, y si eso significaba mentir, entonces que así sea.

**"¿Estás segura?"** Rachel puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quinn y la abrazó, volviendo la cara para que sus frentes se tocaran. **"Porque es como si pudiera sentir las cosas, ya sabes. Suena ridículo, pero contigo... Yo no lo sé. Supongo que eres fácil de leer." ** Riendo con timidez, Rachel dijo: **"Siento cosas."**

Quinn puso hasta la última gota de su concentración en no reaccionar ante la confesión de Rachel. Ella sabía que tenían un vínculo empático, pero Rachel no lo sabía. Científica como era, lo más probable es que Rachel ni siquiera creyera en tal concepto. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba Rachel, bordeando al filo de articular lo que había entre ellas que hacía su química tan explosiva.

**"Sólo te echaba de menos" **dijo Quinn en voz baja. Se olvidó de cualquier idea de tratar de vender a Rachel una historia sobre la noche de la luna llena. La intuición de Rachel sobre sus sentimientos la asustó y ella no quería arriesgar su vínculo recién formado. Todavía no, de todos modos. **"Me siento mucho mejor ahora".**

**"Bueno."** Rachel se rió cuando las manos de Quinn encontraron su culo, acariciándolo con suavidad. **"¿Deberíamos cenar? Podríamos pedir una pizza. " **

**"Se me ocurre algo que preferiría comer"**, le susurró Quinn al oído de Rachel.

Ella sintió el impacto inmediato de sus palabras como un endurecimiento en el abdomen, y luego una oleada de lujuria que parecía fluir directamente de manos de Rachel al cerebro de Quinn. **"¿Desde cuándo eres tan mala?" **

**"Eres una mala influencia."** Quinn mordisqueaba en la garganta de Rachel. **"Me tienes totalmente corrompida." **

**"Parece que sí."** Rachel lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando Quinn deslizó su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones, en sus bragas, los dedos encontraron el calor húmedo por instinto, luego empujó entre sus pliegues.

Quinn trabajó con un solo dedo en el interior de Rachel, deleitándose en el calor apretado de su coño. Amaba la forma de como Rachel se apretaba abajo a su alrededor, la manera en que sus dedos se hundían en los hombros de Quinn, como estaba desesperada por estar más cerca. **"¿Qué tal si vamos al dormitorio y te preocupas por la cena más tarde?"** Rachel mordisqueó la oreja con los dientes afilados.

**"Me convenciste".**

Quinn sabía que estaba mal distraerse de la tarea necesaria por iniciar el sexo, pero la seducción no fue un movimiento puramente astuto. Hacer el amor era mejor que mentir a la mujer que adoraba, sin duda, pero Quinn simplemente no podía dejar de tomar a Rachel físicamente, una y otra vez. La atracción emocional entre ellas era tan intensa que la única forma de aliviar la dulce agonía fue a través de la liberación sexual. Aunque esto sólo ofrecía un alivio temporal del deseo desesperado por Rachel que constantemente vibraba por las venas de Quinn. Mentir podía esperar. Esta noche disfrutaría de Rachel mientras que ella todavía tenía la oportunidad.

En medio de la noche, el teléfono de Rachel sonó. Gimiendo, ella abrió los ojos y tomó el encendido y vibrante objeto, con la esperanza como el infierno de que no estaba siendo llamada para examinar un cuerpo.

Después de horas de actividad física extenuante con Quinn, la idea de arrastrar el culo de la cama a la escena del crimen fue espectacularmente poco atractiva. Por lo general, las llamadas nocturnas eran a Wayne, quien valoraba un buen cadáver mucho más alto que al sueño.

Rachel miró la pantalla. Ella no reconoció el número. Recogiéndolo, murmuró **"¿Hola?"** – Silencio ** "¿Hola?"** Dijo Rachel de nuevo. Ella sacó el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar que la persona que llama no había colgado. Cuando vio que la conexión todavía estaba activa, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y escuchó. Oyó el más leve rastro de ruido de la calle, y luego un pitido que señalaba que la persona que llamase había desconectado.

** "¿Todo bien?" ** Murmuró Quinn. Un brazo fuerte enroscó la cintura de Rachel, tirando hacia sí. **"¿Qué hora es?"**

Rachel miró a la pantalla del teléfono. **"Un poco después de la una de la mañana." **

Quinn tarareó en el reconocimiento. Entonces besó la garganta de Rachel, raspando los dientes sobre un punto del pulso. **"¿Necesitas ayuda para poder de nuevo dormir?" **

Riendo adormilada, Rachel consideró seriamente otra ronda antes de reconocer su derrota. **"No estoy segura de que sea capaz físicamente en estos momentos." **

**"Bien".** Quinn deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Rachel y la ahuecó suavemente. **"Yo tampoco. No importa lo mucho que lo deseo" **

Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiró. **"Tú me haces sentir tan sexy."**

**"Porque lo eres."**

Eso era lo increíble de estar con Quinn. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel creyó en su propia deseabilidad. ¿Cómo no podía? El timbre del teléfono celular de Rachel le arrancó del sueño una vez más. **"Déjame en paz"** musitó Rachel. Pero ella extendió la mano y pasó su pulgar a través de la pantalla para responder de todos modos. **"¿Hola?" **

**"Siento despertarte**" dijo Jac **"Pero estoy de pie junto a un cadáver muy reciente que debes examinar." **

Rachel se quejó **"¿Wayne no está disponible?" **

**"No, Rachel. Necesitas examinar éste"** El tono sobrio de Jac arrancó a Rachel completamente del sueño.

**"¿Por qué?" ** La mano de Quinn aterrizó en la espalda de Rachel. **"¿Qué es?" **

**"Mujer, aproximadamente a mediados de la treintena, parece apuñalamiento múltiple y heridas de cortes. Dos malas en el cuello, el mismo patrón que la última víctima. Y no estoy exactamente segura, pero creo que los párpados muestran signos de...cómo se llama eso?" **

**"Petequias"** murmuró Rachel. **"¿Estás diciendo que fue estrangulada, también?"**

** "Bueno, tú eres la experta, pero—" **

** "Así que estamos buscando al asesino del Golden Gate Park?"** Rachel miró como Quinn se incorporó en la cama, dándole una mirada de preocupación que envió el miedo rodando a través del estómago de Rachel.

**"Creo que es definitivamente una posibilidad"** Jac se aclaró la garganta. **"Hay otra cosa". **

**"Dime".**

** "Bueno, estoy de pie en un callejón a una cuadra de tu apartamento"**

Una astilla fría de temor perforó la garganta de Rachel, lo que le dificultó la respiración. Inmediatamente el brazo de Quinn fue alrededor de ella, fuerte y cálido y de algún modo capaz de barrer con su inquietud en una forma que desafiaba la lógica. Rachel se acurruco en Quinn, en busca de consuelo**. "Voy para allá"**

Jac exhaló **"¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y camine contigo?" **

**"No estoy en mi casa." ** Jac guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo: **"Entonces, conduce con cuidado, ¿vale?" **

**"Está bien" ** Rachel colgó y exhaló, dejando caer su cara en sus manos. Ahora sólo no se agotó, sino también se asustó, porque probablemente no era una coincidencia. El mismo modo en que su agresor la ataco en el parque era el mismo que la víctima en el parque, y del otro cadáver que sólo se encuentra a una cuadra de su apartamento.

Rachel era un gran creyente en La navaja de Occam: la explicación más sencilla es probablemente la correcta. Y el escenario más probable en este caso es que estaban mirando una nueva víctima del mismo asesino del parque Golden Gate, que casi sin duda sabía donde Rachel vivía.

**"¿Él mató a otra?"** La voz se ahogó con el temor, Quinn irradió inquietud.

**"Parece que sí."** Rachel encendió la pantalla en su teléfono de nuevo para comprobar la hora. Cuatro de la mañana. Las tres horas de sueño que había logrado tener después de la última llamada telefónica tendría que ser suficiente. ** "Lo siento, me tengo que ir. " **

**"¿Dónde?"** Quinn apretó su brazo alrededor de Rachel. ** "Deja que te lleve."**

Rachel trató de guardar su calma en la cara justo cuando sus tripas se arremolinaran. ** "Ella fue abandonada a una cuadra de mi casa. Y deberías volver a dormir. Voy a estar bien." **Rachel esperaba que sonara con más confianza que se sentía. **"Jac está allí. El lugar será un hervidero de policías, la verdad. Va a ser el lugar más seguro en la ciudad"**

Quinn echó hacia atrás la colcha y se levantó, encendiendo la lámpara en su mesita de noche. **"De ninguna manera. Yo te llevo". **

**"Terminaré probablemente por ir directamente en a la oficina después —" **

**"Puedo esperarte allí, luego llevarte a trabajar, o bien me puedes llamar para volver a recogerte cuando hayas terminado."** Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel, tirando de ella a sus pies y en un fuerte abrazo de un rápido movimiento. ** "Pero yo no voy a dejarte ir sola". **

**"Cariño—"**

Quinn se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Rachel. **"Tienes miedo. Puedes ocultarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sé que esto te ha asustado. Por favor, déjame estar contigo. Déjame que te proteja" **

La idea divertía a Rachel. Quinn era muchas cosas, el principal entre ellas una fuente de consuelo, pero la idea de su amante, gentil poder ofrecer protección física era casi risible. Sin embargo, la determinación en los ojos de Quinn le dijo a Rachel que ella iba a morir intentándolo. **"Está bien."** Rachel tocó la mejilla de Quinn, maravillada por la forma en que su miedo se disipó cuando Quinn aceptó la caricia. **"Gracias".**

Quinn rizó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Rachel, atrayéndola en un beso lento. **"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Te amo." **

El corazón de Rachel tartamudeó, y luego se sacudió a toda marcha.

Quinn asustada ligeramente, retrocedió a considerar a Rachel con ojos serios. Ahora se veía aterrada, como si comprendiera el enorme peso de sus palabras y honestamente no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Rachel. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada. No importa cómo las cosas habían sido de perfectas entre ellas, sin importar cuán intenso sus sentimientos eran, nunca había imaginado oír a Quinn decir esas palabras tan pronto. Con cualquier otra persona, lo habría encontrado ridículo. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede alguien enamorarse en menos de tres semanas? Improbable como era, Rachel lo comprendió, también. **"Es demasiado pronto."**

Obviamente, avergonzada, Quinn parecía encontrar de repente sus pies muy interesantes. **"Lo siento, es demasiado pronto para hablar de esa manera. Yo sólo" **

Rachel paró la boca de Quinn con la punta de los dedos. **"Te amo, también."**

Quinn levantó la cara, dando a Rachel una expresión de alegría pura que casi la tiró a sus pies con su luminosidad. **"¿Sí?" ** Hace cinco minutos Rachel había sido débil, con miedo. Ahora ella le devolvió la sonrisa fácil de Quinn.

**"Oh, sí". **

** "Bien".** Quinn le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero desnudo tímidamente. ** "Ahora vístete".**

* * *

Hola :) Disculpen la demora , la verdad no quería tardarme mucho en actualizar , fue porque se acabaron mis vacaciones y tengo que volver al estudio :c jaja Estoy hasta el tope de trabajos , tratare de no demorar mucho en subir los capítulos.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo 15

En el momento en que llegaron a la fila de vehículos policiales estacionados cerca de un callejón a ni siquiera una cuadra del departamento de Rachel, la euforia de la declaración de amor de Quinn se había desvanecido, dejando a Rachel inquieta sobre lo que traería esta escena del crimen.

A pesar de que había visto algunas cosas terribles a lo largo de su carrera— especialmente durante la caza del asesino en serie Charles Dunning — Rachel nunca había experimentado un temor como éste ante la posibilidad de examinar un cuerpo. Muy por el contrario, de hecho. Por lo general, sentía un sentido de propósito, hasta el entusiasmo de que podría ser capaz de ayudar a llevar ante los tribunales a un asesino. Esta noche todo lo que se apoderó de ella era su inquietud. ¿Por qué deshacerse de un cuerpo tan cerca de su apartamento, en una muy transitada calle residencial? ¿Era simplemente casualidad? ¿O es que el asesino lo hizo a propósito? Si él era el hombre que la atacó en el parque, tuvo su cartera. Eso significaba que sabía donde vivía. ¿Estaba enviando un mensaje? ¿La estaba amenazando? Pero si quería hacerle daño, ¿por qué no sólo viene tras ella en su casa? ¿Fue porque no había estado en casa? Si no hubiera estado esta noche en casa de Quinn, ¿Jac estaría de pie sobre el cadáver de Rachel ahora?

**"Todo va a estar bien"** Aparcando cerca a la acera, Quinn puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Rachel. **"Tú y Jac atraparán a este tipo. Lo sé."**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza resueltamente. **"Esperemos que antes de que mate a otra."**

**"No sabes si el asesino es la misma persona**" Quinn estaba obviamente intentando, desesperadamente deshacer la ansiedad de Rachel. ** "No sabes si él eligió este lugar a propósito" **

**"Tienes razón" **Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel exhaló, centrándose.** "Es hora de ir a averiguarlo."**

Quinn la detuvo con una mano en la muñeca de Rachel. **"¿Debo esperarte?"**

Técnicamente, Jac podría llevarla al trabajo. Pero a Rachel le gustaba la idea de que tiene cerca a Quinn, sobre todo cuando sospecha que este sería la escena de un crimen difícil. **"Qué tal si me das unos minutos hasta que sepa qué estamos tratando aquí. Si parece que va a tomar mucho tiempo, Te lo haré saber. " **

**"Puedo esperar tanto tiempo como sea necesario"** Quinn le dio una cabezada valiente. **"No te preocupes por mí."**

Rachel besó a Quinn profundamente, luego se retiró con una pequeña risa forzada. **"Deséame suerte". **

** "Estoy bastante segura de que no la necesitas, pero buena suerte."** Quinn le indicó fuera. **"Ve a ser un super inteligente resuelve crímenes, ¿lo harás?" **

**"Sí, señora."** Rachel abrió la puerta del acompañante y salió, se encontró con la mirada de Jac al instante. Jac quedó en la acera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una mirada muy poco sutil en su rostro. Ella cambió su enfoque hacia Quinn y frunció el ceño más duro. Irritada, Rachel cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a Jac con los hombros echados hacia atrás, pretendiendo proyectar confianza, por lo menos. **"¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?" **

La expresión sobria de Jac no decayó.

**"Quinn. Qué sorpresa". ** Dijo con sarcasmo.

**"Terminemos con eso". **

**"¿Vosotras pasáis todas las noches juntos ahora?"** Jac echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de Rachel, disparando una mirada fría como el hielo en la dirección del coche de Quinn.

Andando cerca de Jac, Rachel bajó la voz por lo que ninguno de los policías alrededor de ellos pudieran escuchar. **"Esta es la última vez que voy a decir esto, así que escucha bien. No te metas en lo que no te importa. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Te daré un consejo. El tratar a Quinn como una especie de animal que está meando en su territorio no es la manera de hacerlo" **

**"Ese no es mi problema con ella." **Dijo Jac.

**"¿En serio?"** Doblando Rachel los brazos sobre el pecho. **"Acláreme, entonces. ¿Qué ha hecho Quinn para ofenderte, además de follar conmigo?"**

Jac parpadeó rápidamente, claramente sorprendida por su lenguaje crudo. **"Cristo, Rachel."**

¿ Cansada de la acción celosa de Jac, Rachel pellizcó el puente de su nariz, deseando que ella aún llevara gafas para que pudiera empujar hacia arriba. **"Oye, es temprano, estoy agotada, y francamente estoy muy muy asustada sobre este asesinato. ¿Podemos ir a ver el cuerpo ahora? "**

** "Está bien."** Con una última mirada en el coche de Quinn, Jac hizo un gesto a Rachel para entrar en el callejón donde personal de la policía se reunieron alrededor de la todavía forma de una mujer que se encontraba cerca de un contenedor de basura de metal. **"Después de ti." **

Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel apartó el miedo persistente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Por encima de todo, ella era una profesional. Rachel dio a Jac un brusco asentir con la cabeza y abrió la marcha.

Incluso a través de la ventanilla del coche, Quinn pudo sentir la bilis de Jac rodar sobre ella, la cólera se mezcló con celos y pena aguda, punzante. Ella no podía sentir los sentimientos de Jac a nivel del alma como pudo con Rachel, pero ella no tenía que hacerlo. La mirada asesina lo decía todo.

Quinn entendió todas aquellas emociones. Hasta las esperó. Jac había desperdiciado a una mujer increíble, y ahora que Rachel seguía adelante, ella pudo darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al romper el corazón de Rachel. No hacía falta ser empático para darse cuenta de eso. Si Quinn jodiera las cosas con Rachel, y luego la viera con alguien nuevo, se sentiría de la misma forma.

Lo que preocupaba a Quinn de Jac era que su aversión no se paró en simples celos. Era evidente que sospechaba de que algo ocultaba Quinn.

La naturaleza de la sospecha de Jac apenas importaba, siempre y cuando ella no se dedicara a estudiar a Quinn en busca de fallos, ya que podría exponerla. Ser descubierta era bastante malo, pero tener a una policía celosa investigándola significaría el fin de su vida como ella la conocía.

Quinn observó a Rachel y Jac entrar en el callejón, uniéndose a una multitud de hombres y mujeres que se movían adelante y atrás con un propósito. Casi inmediatamente sintió una oleada de horror apretar a Rachel, tan poderoso que Quinn tuvo que doblarse y sostener a su estómago para evitar vomitar.

Lo que acababa de ver Rachel, era malo. Con náuseas, Quinn bajó la ventanilla del coche y tomó una profunda respiración. En lugar del aire fresco que ansiaba, se atragantó con el fuerte olor a sangre fresca. El olor espeso y picante colgaba en la noche; no dejando ninguna duda que la víctima se había desangrado. Pero a diferencia de la última vez Quinn había olido la muerte, ahora percibió también otro olor en el aire, eso congeló su interior de miedo.

Era él.

El hombre que había atacado a Rachel en el Golden Gate Park. Quinn sacó la cabeza por la ventana y aspiró otra bocanada. No porque dudaba de su sentido del olfato, sino porque quería determinar qué tan fuertemente la presencia del hombre aún persistía. En una mañana húmeda como ésta, sería posible detectar su olor mucho tiempo después de salir de la escena. Pero si él andaba por ahí, ella también debería ser capaz de recogerlo.

Estos fueron los momentos en que Quinn no deseaba tener que ocultar su habilidad. Si ella pudiera cambiar en un perro, ella estaría en mejores condiciones para encontrar al asesino. Como un pájaro, podría inspeccionar la escena desde arriba y es posible que lo encuentre mirando desde lejos. En forma humana, lo único que podía hacer era rastrear sin éxito para confirmar algo que nunca sería capaz de decirle a nadie: que el hombre que había atacado a Rachel también mató a esta mujer.

Por desgracia, Quinn no podía utilizar su capacidad para percibir su agenda—para saber si Rachel estaba en peligro o si el lugar de abandono era simplemente una broma de mal gusto, o incluso una coincidencia accidental. Sabía sólo eso aunque hubiera estado definitivamente aquí, Él ya no estaba.

Él probablemente se fue muy lejos, pero Quinn ardía por tratar de dar con él.

**"Maldita sea",** murmuró Quinn, y miró al callejón. Era demasiado arriesgado considerar siquiera la posibilidad de abandonar el coche y cambiar. No con tanta gente alrededor, especialmente cuando uno de ellas era Jac.

Otra sacudida de agitación aguda golpeó a Quinn en el intestino y cerró los ojos de nuevo, segura de que estaba a punto de comenzar a vomitar en la calle. Lo que Rachel estaba pasando, no era bueno. Quinn deseaba poder ir a Rachel y consolarla, usó la voluntad de acero que había convocado tantas veces en las últimas semanas para calmar los temores de Rachel, pero ella sabía que no era bienvenida en la escena del crimen. Ella sólo podía esperar que Rachel fuera a verla.

Por lo general, Rachel era inmune al olor de la muerte. Era repugnante y repulsivo, pero después de años en su presencia, había desarrollado inmunidad a su asquerosa presencia. Sin embargo, estando de pie ante una mujer que se veía no muy diferente de ella — unos treinta algo morena cuyas gafas rotas estaba en el suelo en un fondo de color carmesí —el olor opresivo de la sangre y sangre derramada por todas partes hizo a Rachel tragar convulsivamente en un esfuerzo por no contaminar la escena del crimen por vomitar en el suelo.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Jac mantuvo la voz baja y para garantizar que nadie escuchara por casualidad. Su mano encontró la espalda de Rachel, y a pesar de su confrontación hace unos momentos, Rachel se movió a la caricia.

**"No sé"**, dijo Rachel. **"Es él. Lo siento. " **

**"Puede muy bien serlo."** Acariciando la espalda ligeramente, Jac habló con voz temblorosa, traicionando sus nervios. **"Pero no sabemos lo que significa. Esta ubicación". **

**"Esto significa que tenemos que trabajar duro."** Rachel rompió su atención lejos de los ojos vacíos de la mujer, reuniéndose con la mirada interesada de Jac. ** "Tenemos que atrapar a este tipo. Ya." **

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jac dijo: **"Creo que el equipo de recolección de pruebas está a punto de llegar. Deberíamos ser capaces de trasladar el cuerpo a tu laboratorio dentro de una hora. " **

**"Bien"** Rachel trató de no pensar que tendría que mirar las lesiones de esta mujer bajo una luz brillante. Sería una visión complicada, terrible, incluso en un entorno clínico. Nunca había sido escrupulosa antes. Pero el pensar en encontrarse cara a cara con la obra de este asesino la dieron náuseas. **"¿No sabemos quién es ella?" **

**"Tenía un teléfono celular con ella. Eso es todo."** La mano de Jac se detuvo en la espalda, diciéndole a Rachel que no estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno ocultando sus emociones. **"Voy a volver al laboratorio contigo y ver lo que puedo encontrar en él**."

No importa qué tan frustrada podría estar con Jac, Rachel estaba feliz por la compañía en el laboratorio. Una tarjeta de identificación se requería para entrar en el edificio, pero ni siquiera eso hacía a Rachel sentirse completamente segura. Así como estaba empezando a conseguir realmente pasar por alto lo sucedido en el Golden Gate Park, sus viejos temores regresaron multiplicados por diez. Lo que había sido la especulación nerviosa ahora parecía ser la fría, cruel realidad.

El hombre que la había atacado era más que un simple ladrón o un violador. Él era un psicópata. Rachel era realmente afortunada por estar viva, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos aún no podría haber terminado. No si su elección del lugar del asesinato tenía alguna indicación.

**"Vamos"** dijo en voz baja Jac. ** "Ellos están listos para cargar el cuerpo. " **

**"¿Quién la encontró?"** Rachel salió del callejón con las piernas temblorosas, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar por un momento. **"¿O es que obtuviste otra denuncia anónima?"**

Los ojos de Jac se posaron sobre el hombro de Rachel al coche de Quinn. **"Un par de borrachos caminando a casa desde el bar. Uno de ellos se detuvo para orinar en el callejón y prácticamente tropezó con el cuerpo." **

**"¿Se les interrogó?" **

**"Lo mejor que pude. Eran unos estúpidos borrachos**." Jac cambió su foco de nuevo a la cara de Rachel. ** "Mira, Rachel. Me preguntaste que problema tenía con Quinn. Admito que, al principio yo no estaba muy contenta con la idea de esta misteriosa mujer te seduzca justamente cuando estás tan vulnerable". **

** "Soy una chica grande, Jac."** Pero Rachel podía oír la preocupación genuina en la voz de Jac guardando la reprimenda lo más suave posible. **"Espero que te des cuenta de eso". **

**"Después me la encontré en tu casa, sin embargo, algo más me molesta."**

Recordando las palabras de Jac en el pasillo de su apartamento, Rachel frunció el ceño. **"_Algo _de ella, creo que dijiste" **

Por lo menos Jac tuvo el buen gusto de parecer incómoda cuando ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro. **"Sí. Bueno, de todos modos, por lo que pensé mucho en ello. Me pregunté a mí misma—¿Estoy siendo una egoísta gilipollas? ¿Celosa cuando no tengo absolutamente ningún derecho a estarlo?" **

**"Sigue adelante."** Rachel no estaba segura de si esto llevaría a una disculpa, pero hubo una primera vez para todo.

**"Así pues, entonces vino a mí, y escuché otra vez la grabación del informante anónimo que llamó sobre ese primer cuerpo en el Golden Gate Park. La mañana que fueron atacadas." ** Jac tragó. Parecía que sabía que esto podría disparar a Rachel, pero estaba decidida a seguir adelante de todos modos. **"Era ella, Rachel. Lo siento. Quinn es el informante anónimo."**

Al principio Rachel no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era una acusación ridícula; Por supuesto. Completamente fuera de contexto. Y Rachel no lo creyó ni por un minuto.

Ella no lo podía creer. Quinn se lo habría dicho si hubiera sido quien informó del cuerpo. ¿No es cierto?

**"Eso es ridículo"** dijo Rachel, finalmente. **"Me gustaría que dejaras de agarrarte a un clavo ardiendo." **

** "Rachie, tiene un acento realmente distintivo. 'Europeo,' creo que ella dijo." ** Tenía una expresión de honesto y bondadoso arrepentimiento, Jac parecía casi pidiendo disculpas por tener que dar la noticia. **"Yo no estoy diciendo esto porque no me importa tanto ella. Te lo prometo. En realidad, era ella." **

** "Ella me lo habría dicho"** dijo Rachel, pero mientras las palabras salían de su boca, ella se preguntó si eso era cierto. Si Quinn había llamado con su hallazgo del cadáver, eso había sido antes de que ella y Rachel se conocieran. Ella lo había hecho anónimamente por una razón y sin duda no se lo hubiera dicho a un nuevo conocido—especialmente una asociada con la policía—acerca de sus actividades por la mañana. Pero ¿qué pasa en los días y semanas posteriores? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido? Rachel estaba convencida de que su vínculo, aunque nuevo, era lo suficientemente profundo para que Quinn le hubiera confiado el secreto.

De una manera loca, Rachel sintió que lo habría sentido.

A menos que Quinn fuera una mentirosa muy, muy buena.

El pensamiento congeló a Rachel. Jac era una buena mentirosa. Esa era exactamente por qué la deshonestidad era lo único que Rachel no podía soportar en una relación. Ni siquiera con alguien que se sentía tan correcto, como lo hizo Quinn.

**"Yo no te mentiría sobre esto"** dijo en voz baja Jac. **"Puedo pasar la cinta para ti." **

**"No"** La voz de Rachel salió con más fuerza que ella pretendía. Pero ella se enojó con Jac por presentar dudas en una situación que, hasta ese momento, trajo nada más que pura felicidad a Rachel. Quinn era lo mejor en su vida ahora mismo.

Era posible que la única cosa que la mantuvo entera frente a esta a debacle del asesino del Golden Gate Park. No podía permitir que Jac destruyera la confianza entre ellas, la forma en que todo se sentía acerca de su relación tan natural como intensa más allá de la razón. Era demasiado valioso. **"Yo no quiero oírla."**

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Jac. **"Podría saber algo, Rachel. Tal vez vio algo, o tal vez... tal vez ella está involucrada de alguna manera."**

Rachel dio un respingo, sorprendida sobre que Quinn podría tener más información acerca de su atacante de lo que se dejaba ver. Quinn sabía lo asustada que Rachel estaba y le había ofrecido nada más que apoyo. Ella no podía comprender que Quinn podría esconder algo así a ella.

Rachel se negó a creerlo y odiaba a Jac, incluso sin quererlo. Bajando la voz a un susurro enfadado, Rachel dijo: **"Jódete. Que se joda tu cinta. Y que se joda tu sospecha de mierda." **

**"Rachel"**

** "No. No voy a escuchar más de esto. Voy a entrar en el coche de Quinn y ella me va a conducir hasta el laboratorio. Si quieres verme allí, está bien. Podemos revisar las pruebas juntas."** Rachel dobló su brazo sobre el vientre, necesitando la ilusión de la auto protección. Las insinuaciones de Jac la habían sacudido. **"Si no, Te veré luego más tarde. Pero no hablaremos de esto otra vez."**

La irritación destelló en los ojos de Jac. **"Nos encontraremos allí." **

**"Estupendo"** Rachel se volvió y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Quinn, se calmó al instante cuando su conexión despertó a la vida. ** "Gracias por llamarme. " **

**"Sólo quiero atrapar a este tipo"** dijo Jac a su espalda. **"Eso es todo. Sé que era una perra celosa la otra mañana cuando me presenté en tu casa, pero eso no es de lo que se trata en estos momentos. Era ella, Rachel. Si no quieres escuchar la grabación, pregúntale. ¿No me crees? Pregúntaselo. Ve lo que dice. Pero no dejes que tus sentimientos por una mujer que acabas de conocer nuble tu juicio. Hay un asesino ahí fuera, y te garantizo que no ha terminado todavía. Si hay una posibilidad, alguna posibilidad, de que Quinn sepa algo que nos podría ayudar a encontrarle, ¿no vale la pena intentarlo?" **

Tensándose, Rachel vio que la expresión de Quinn se endureció y su atención se centró en Jac. Tenía que ser evidente para Quinn que estaban discutiendo. ¿Tenía alguna idea de qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa si Jac estaba en lo cierto? Durante todo el tiempo Jac había sido deshonesta en su relación, Rachel nunca la había conocido ser otra cosa que honesta y ética a la hora de sus investigaciones.

Aunque ella estaba sumamente celosa de Quinn, Jac no sacaría este tipo de acusación del aire. **"Voy a pensar en ello."** Rachel volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Jac. **"Pero incluso si realizó la llamada, yo no creo ni por un segundo que ella está involucrada. No hay manera".**

La mandíbula de Jac se tensó. **"Ten cuidado, ¿Vale?" **

**"Siempre."** Con un gesto cansado, Rachel dejó Jac y se dirigió al coche de Quinn. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y se deslizó en el asiento, descansando atrás contra el reposacabezas con un suspiro de cansancio. **"¿Te importa llevarme a el laboratorio ahora? " **

**"Por supuesto que no." ** Quinn arrancó el coche, dando a Rachel un vistazo de reojo. **"¿Estás bien?" **

**"Eso no fue divertido." **

**"Lo sé."** La voz de Quinn irradiaba simpatía, lavando a Rachel como una ola calmante. ** "Fue malo, ¿no?" **

**"Sí".** Rachel capturó los ojos de Jac por última vez cuando Quinn se apartó de la acera, pero bajó la mirada rápidamente, no queriendo dejar ver a Jac cómo de inestable su conversación la había dejado.

De vuelta en el coche con Quinn, Rachel estaba aún menos convencida de lo que Jac dijo podría ser verdad. ¿Cómo podría Quinn — _su Quinn_ —ocultar algo de esa magnitud? Sabiendo que Rachel tenía miedo, sabiendo que podría ser el objetivo del asesino, de alguna manera, ¿podría realmente Quinn guardar silencio por haber jugado un papel fundamental en el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Yasmin Mandujano? Simplemente no era posible.

Cerrando los ojos, Rachel dijo: **"Es el mismo asesino. No tengo que llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio para saberlo con seguridad. Definitivamente es él." **

**"Entonces, ¿qué ocurre a continuación?"**

Rachel suspiró. **"Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar que él nos dejó más para continuar de lo que lo hizo con la primera. Fluidos corporales, muestras de pelo o fibra... algo. De lo contrario, sólo hay que cruzar los dedos para que un testigo se presente con algo importante en esta ocasión."**

Si el comentario intencionado perturbó a Quinn, ella no lo demostró. **"Parecía como si tu y Jac tenían una discusión. ¿Fue por mi culpa? "**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, apretando el puente de la nariz firmemente. **"Eso no importa." **

**"Si te molestó. Sí que importa."**

Quinn le acababa de dar la apertura perfecta para traer a colación el tema del informante anónimo de Jac, pero Rachel no quería hacerlo. Preguntar a Quinn era que acaba de picar el cebo de Jac, admitiendo que una parte de ella aún le resultaba difícil confiar en nadie completamente. Rachel no quería sentirse de esa manera con Quinn, sobre todo, no por algo que había dicho Jac.

Ella fue la que la había hecho tan temerosa de que la mientan en primer lugar. Permitir a Jac sembrar la desconfianza dentro de esta nueva relación le daba demasiado poder sobre su futura felicidad. **"Ella esta celosa. Viejas noticias."** Rachel reunió lo que esperaba fuera percibido como un gesto de indiferencia. **"Ella lo superará". **

** "Ella tendrá que hacerlo."** La mano de Quinn aterrizó en el muslo de Rachel y se lo apretó suavemente. **"Porque tengo la intención de quedarme por un tiempo." **

**"Más te vale"** Rachel miró fijamente por la ventanilla del coche las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Podía estar en cualquier lugar en estos momentos. Mirándola, incluso. Consciente de sus movimientos, siguiéndola. La garganta de Rachel se apretó en el pensamiento repentino que si un asesino la acechaba, cada uno que conocía también podría estar en peligro. Yendo volando alrededor para contemplar a Quinn, Rachel trató de decidir cómo abordar el tema sin causar una alarma innecesaria**. **

**"Voy a estar bien, cariño."** Quinn le dio una mirada de soslayo. **"Te lo prometo "**

Rachel parpadeó y se preguntó por un momento si había estado pensando en voz alta. Pero ella no lo hizo. Quinn tenía un modo misterioso de sentir sus pensamientos. **"¿Puedes leer mi mente o algo así?"**

Quinn se puso rígida y Rachel juraba que podía sentir la culpa que rápidamente cruzó el rostro de Quinn. Se había ido en un instante, dejando sólo una expresión divertida que hizo a Rachel preguntarse si estaba en busca de signos de engaño donde no existían. ¿Tuvo Jac éxito sembrando una semilla de duda que sólo crece y enreda su relación en la desconfianza constante?

** "Me di cuenta de que estabas preocupada por algo. Ya que acababas de decir que mejor que me quedase... bueno, supuse que tal vez estabas preocupada por mí**." Los ojos de Quinn se lanzaron lejos del camino por un instante para buscar la cara de Rachel. **"Yo no estaba segura si estabas preocupada por mí en lo que respecta a Jac o este asesino del Golden Gate Park, sin embargo." ** Cuando Rachel no dijo nada, Quinn se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a la carretera. ** "O tal vez estoy completamente fuera de lugar." **

** "Nunca estás fuera de lugar cuando se trata de mí, Quinn".** Frunció el ceño, Rachel pensó en qué tan cierto era eso. Ella en realidad no creía que Quinn era una adivina— la evidencia científica de la telepatía era incompleta en el mejor de los casos—pero parecía que Quinn era una gran empática individual. Apenas había algo siniestro en eso. **"Yo estaba preocupada. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que el asesino me está asechando, podría aprender acerca de mi rutina. Eso incluye a donde voy, a quién veo". **

**"Voy a tener cuidado." **

**"Simplemente..."** Rachel se mordió el labio, preocupada por la capacidad de Quinn para defenderse a sí misma si algo sucedía. No es que Rachel había sido una potencia de auto defensa. Pero la idea de que Quinn sea lastimada por su causa era desgarradora más allá de lo que jamás había sentido antes. ** "Sólo ten en cuenta tus alrededores. Si algo parece sospechoso, confía en tu instinto. ¿De acuerdo? Y me llamas."**

Quinn asintió con la cabeza fácilmente. Honestamente ella no debía preocuparse por su seguridad, solamente tendría que transformarse en un animal y podría defenderse de alguna manera **"Te lo prometo. Realmente voy a estar bien."**

Rachel exhaló. Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro de su propia seguridad.

* * *

Hola , espero que disfruten el Cap. Como se habrán dado cuenta , Jac , no solo empezó a sospechar de Quinn sino que ahora llena de dudas a Rachel :c pero al menos lo hace con buena intención . Ya veremos que pasa

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por todos los reviews que dejan :3

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una novela de Meghan O'Brien. Por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Glee.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Cuando Quinn dejó a Rachel cerca de las cinco y media en la oficina del médico forense, Jac ya estaba esperando por ella en frente del edificio. El cielo se había aclarado a un gris brumoso, pero la mañana todavía estaba lo suficientemente oscura por lo que Rachel estaba muy contenta de no tener que caminar por el interior del edificio sola.

Por el tono de voz que Jac le dio cuando ella se acercó, Rachel sabía que estaban a punto de jugar al juego todo está bien y fingir que no habían discutido en la escena del crimen. Eso funcionó para Rachel.

**"¿Cómo es posible que tú me ganaras?"**, Dijo Rachel a la ligera mientras entraban en el edificio. **"Te vi de pie en la acera cuando nos alejábamos" **

**"Conduzco como un policía.**", Se rió Jac ligeramente mientras caminaban por el pasillo aún desierto al laboratorio de Rachel.

Sus zapatos chirriaron sobre el suelo de baldosas, tan fuerte que Rachel no podía dejar de buscar en cada sombra, en cada puerta que pasaban por temor a que anunciaban su presencia a algún enemigo invisible Deteniéndose frente su laboratorio, Rachel quiso que su mano no temblara cuando ella pasó su tarjeta por el lector, y luego abrió la puerta. Se metió en su santuario con un suspiro de alivio. Por alguna razón, se sentía tan segura en su laboratorio como lo hizo en casa. Probablemente porque, para un adicto al trabajo como ella, el laboratorio era su segundo hogar.

**"¿Esta el cuerpo en camino?" **

**"Así es." **Jac levantó una bolsa de plástico con cremallera de evidencias que contenía un teléfono celular, y otra bolsa más pequeña que contenía joyas de la víctima. **"Yo traje el resto de las pruebas." **

**"¿Eso es todo lo que había en ella?"** Rachel se sentó en su escritorio, mirando en silencio cuando Jac acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado.

Independientemente de su historia personal y la actual tensión sobre Quinn, ella y Jac habían hecho siempre un buen equipo. Ella no conocía a nadie que preferiría tener a su lado en este caso, ella no confiaba en nadie más para ayudar a encontrar al asesino antes de que pudiera herir a nadie más.

**"Eso es todo. Sin billetera o cartera, por desgracia." **

**"A él le gusta llevarse sus carteras,"** dijo Rachel en voz baja. Él había tomado el suyo, ¿No había? **"Tal vez los mantiene como trofeos" **

**"O está tratando de frenar el proceso de identificación"** Jac se encogió de hombros, tirando de dos guantes de látex de una caja de cartón del escritorio de Rachel. Se los puso y dejó el teléfono celular fuera de la bolsa. **"Al menos dejó el teléfono detrás. Tal vez podamos encontrar su nombre aquí"**.

Rachel miró encender a Jac en el teléfono y moverse por los menús con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar. Lo que molestó a Rachel más acerca de este asesinato fue donde había ocurrido. No sólo la proximidad a su apartamento, pero la naturaleza abierta y pública del lugar de la matanza. De su examen superficial del cuerpo, se estima que el asesinato tuvo lugar entre las doce treinta y la una y media de la mañana. Mientras que su calle no era ciertamente las más transitadas de San Francisco, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de unos pocos bares populares que atrajo un tráfico peatonal moderado incluso en medio de la semana. Ese tráfico no haría imposible matar a una mujer en ese callejón sin descubrirse, pero arriesgar indicó a un asesino con verdadera confianza. ¿Fue esa confianza ganada o era tonto simplemente?

Jac jadeó bruscamente, con los ojos disparándose hacia Rachel de una manera que revolvió el estómago de Rachel. **"Esa mujer. ¿La reconoces? ¿La conoces?"**

Rachel había mirado a la cara de la mujer, el tiempo suficiente para conocer la respuesta sin pensar**. "No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué?"**

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, Jac sostuvo el teléfono para que Rachel pudiera leer el texto de la pantalla. Fue el registro de llamadas. La última llamada saliente grabada estaba en la parte superior de la lista, justo después de una de la mañana. Para el teléfono celular de Rachel.

Rachel sintió vaciarse la sangre de su rostro, dejándola un ligero mareo y vértigo**. "Oh, Dios mío." **

**"Ese es tu número, ¿no? Yo no estoy loca"**

Rachel se remontó a la primera llamada que la había despertado en casa de Quinn. No había palabras, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración. Sólo ruido de una calle tranquila, y luego un pitido. **"Él me llamó. Él no dijo nada y sólo me pensé que era un número equivocado, pero..."** Temblando, se imaginó lo que el asesino podría haber sentido, escuchando su voz soñolienta esperando una respuesta. Totalmente ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer, al parecer con ella en mente**. "Este asesinato fue por mí, ¿no es así?" **

**"Estoy asignando un detalle protector para quedarse contigo las veinticuatro horas "**, dijo Jac, ya marcando con su propio teléfono celular. **"No hay excusas".**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, aturdida por la enormidad de la situación que ya no podía negar. El hombre de la máscara de esquí— el hombre de sus pesadillas— había llamado esta noche desde el celular de una mujer muerta. Una mujer que había matado a menos de una manzana del apartamento de Rachel. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué encontró lo suficientemente convincente acerca de Rachel para arriesgar su anonimato? Si él sabía su número de teléfono celular, eso significaba que definitivamente había tomado su bolso. Lo que significaba que él sabía que ella trabajaba con la policía su bolso contenía la identificación y credenciales que lo demuestran. Persiguiéndola, él no sólo estaba haciendo más fácil para vincular sus crímenes, sino también aumentar su riesgo de exposición. ¿Fue su motivación simplemente que se había escapado de su comprensión? ¿Estaba decidido a mantener un record perfecto de asesinatos? Mientras escuchaba a Jac hablar con su capitán en voz baja, otro pensamiento más siniestro la golpeó. Tal vez su ataque no había sido un asunto de casualidad. Todo este tiempo Rachel había asumido que ella había sido asaltada debido a pura mala suerte. Debido a que ella había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, la mala suerte de tomar ese camino particular para pasear en esa mañana en particular. Pero ¿y si no era cierto? ¿Y si era intencionalmente su objetivo?

Tal vez esto habría sido siempre sobre Rachel, incluso antes de que Yasmin Mandujano fuese apuñalada hasta la muerte en la madrugada de ese día fatídico. No era demasiado difícil de pensar que tenía algún tipo de venganza contra ella. O, tal vez más probable es que el hombre del pasamontañas había creado un desafío para él. Después de todo, en círculos criminales y forenses, la Dra. Rachel Berry era algo así como una celebridad. Su libro había pasado ocho semanas en la cima de la lista de best sellers del New York Times, y desde la detención de Charles Dunning y la posterior publicación de su relato sobre el papel de su ciencia había jugado en su captura, había disfrutado de una atención moderada en los principales medios de comunicación.

El país se enamoró de un caso jugoso de asesinato en serie, y cuando tuvo un final feliz, estilo CSI, incluso mejor. ¿Y si este hombre había visto todo eso y decidió tomar a Rachel bajo su objetivo? ¿O incluso para hacerla su víctima en su propia cadena de asesinatos enfermos? El trofeo final.

**"La protección está lista. Van a enviar a un par de detectives más de inmediato. Les he pedido que haya un coche en tu apartamento en todo momento y alguien contigo cuando estás fuera."** vaciló Jac un momento y luego hizo contacto visual. **"Sé que esto va a hacer salir un poco... raro. Pero por favor, cree que no es por eso que lo estoy haciendo"**.

Rachel asintió, demasiado aturdida para preocuparse por el impacto de la supervisión de Jac podría tener en su relación. **"Lo sé." **

**"Y te ordeno llevar una pistola. Quiero que la lleves escondida" **

Rachel se estremeció. **"Yo no tengo permiso."** Y ella odiaba las armas.

**"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Insisto, Rachel. Lleva un arma de fuego, por lo menos hasta que esto termine".** Rachel podía oír por el tono de Jac que no podía ganar este argumento.

Dejando caer los hombros con resignación, dijo: **"Está bien." **

**"Está bien"**, dijo Jac en voz baja. Ella levantó una mano como si quisiera tocar la cara de Rachel, luego la dejó caer a su lado. **"¿Qué estás pensando?"**

Exhalando, Rachel dijo: **"Estoy pensando que tal vez esto ha sido siempre acerca de mí" **

**"¿En qué sentido?" **

**"Estos asesinatos, mi ataque... tal vez este tipo quiere burlarse de mí. Tratando de demostrar algo" **

**"¿Pero por qué?"** La garganta de Jac se tensó con un fuego familiar, protector quemando en sus ojos. **"¿Por qué va tras de ti?" **

**"Tal vez él no le gustó mi libro"** Rachel logró una risa débil. Si pudiera encontrar el humor en esto, tal vez no se vendría abajo. Era una teoría, por lo menos. **"O quiere ser parte de la secuela" **

**"¿Crees que esto es acerca de tu trabajo en el caso Dunning?" **

**"No lo sé. Es posible que el ataque fuera una coincidencia, y sólo a él no le gusta saber que yo soy _la que se escapó." _**

Jac se estremeció. **"Si él sabe quién eres, si esto era intencional, es posible que haya tratado de ponerse en contacto contigo en el pasado. ¿Mantienes cartas de los fans y el correo electrónico?"**

Uno de los aspectos más interesantes de su fama recién descubierta había sido el torrente de interés, la gratitud, y simplemente espeluznantes mensajes del público en general. Rachel tenía cientos de e mails que oscilaba entre la curiosidad coqueta a francamente preocupante. Todos estaban en una carpeta especial en su cuenta de correo electrónico.

**"Sí, las tengo" **

**"Me gustaría copias, por favor."** Jac conocía a Rachel lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener una fachada de calma. Pero el temblor de su voz traicionó su confusión interna. **"Todo lo que se puede sacar". **

**"Por supuesto."** Rachel cayó con la cabeza entre las manos y gimió**. "Dios, Jac. ¿Por qué yo?"**

Jac puso una mano en su espalda, frotando círculos sobre su columna**. "Vamos a atraparlo, Rachel. Te lo prometo. No te hará daño."** En una suave, feroz voz, Jac murmuró: **"Yo no se lo permitiré"**

Conmovida por el amor evidente en la voz de Jac, Rachel se volvió y cayó en el abrazo familiar que encontró esperándola. De repente sus argumentos sobre Quinn parecían triviales. Lo importante era que Jac realmente estaba a su espalda. Incluso si ella no hubiera estado allí para ella como una pareja romántica, Jac siempre iba a ser su amiga.

**"Gracias"**, murmuró Rachel en el hombro de la chaqueta de cuero de Jac**. "Y siento haberte dicho jodete antes".**

Jac apretó con más fuerza. **"Mejor no hablar de eso ahora".**

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Rachel se apartó. **"He estado diciendo a mí misma que todo había terminado, Lo que pasó esa mañana. Que yo estaba a salvo. Esa ha sido la única cosa que me mantiene en marcha. La idea de que todo había terminado." **Eso, y Quinn. No quería admitirlo a Jac. **"No estoy segura de saber qué hacer ahora. La idea de que podía verlo de nuevo" **

**"No en mi guardia"** Abrió Jac la boca para decir algo más, pero el fuerte tañido de campana de la puerta del laboratorio la cortó.

El corazón de Rachel se encogió, entonces latió a toda marcha, todo su cuerpo se tensó por instinto como si ella fuera a luchar o huir. Inmediatamente la mano cálida de Jac cubrió la de ella

**"Estoy segura de que son los técnicos de la entrega del cuerpo. Voy a ir a por él"**

Normalmente Rachel hubiera saltado para ayudar a recibir un nuevo cadáver, pero no confiaba en sus piernas para observó a Jac cruzar el laboratorio y mirar por la ventana hacia el pasillo, exhalando con alivio cuando ella inmediatamente dio un paso atrás para abrir la puerta. Dos técnicos de la policía familiares giraron con una camilla con ruedas y con cuidado transfirieron una bolsa negra con el cuerpo a la mesa de acero en el centro de la habitación. Rachel observó el proceso, algo que había sido testigo cientos de veces antes, con una sensación de temor creciente. No sabía cómo iba a decidirse a mirar en esos ojos sin vida de mujer de nuevo. No cuando se sentía de alguna manera responsable de su muerte. Había afrontado el mismo mal que esta mujer había hecho apartar la vista esta noche y escapó, aunque sólo sea por la aparición anormal de un lobo en el Golden Gate Park.

Ella estaba viva y esta mujer no lo estaba. Rachel podría haber terminado tan fácilmente en esa losa de acero. Incluso un pensamiento más horrible era que ella podría terminar allí todavía. Jac dijo a ambos técnicos adiós, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio detrás de ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Rachel y puso las manos en las caderas, con fuego en sus ojos.

**"Está bien. ¿Vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta o no?"** Rachel resopló ante la brusquedad característica de Jac.

**"Sí".**

**"Entonces levanta, genio del mal, y trabaja tu magia forense"**.

Rachel sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tratando Jac, motivarla con halagos, desterrar el miedo con un recordatorio de su propósito. Y trabajando. Ella bien podría vivir en el terror de otro encuentro con el asesino del Golden Gate Park o podría tomar su destino en sus propias manos. Era la doctora Rachel Berry, por amor de Dios.

Había ayudado a coger un asesino en serie. Maldita sea que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Rachel dio una palmada con las manos hacia abajo sobre la superficie de su escritorio y se puso de pie, Jac dió una sonrisa decidida.

**"Vamos a hacer esto"**

Rachel encerró su inquietud, haciendo retroceder cada emoción no analítica para que pudiera preparar el cuerpo para la autopsia. Era "el cuerpo" ahora, no una mujer. No alguien que había estado caminando y hablando pocas horas atrás, antes de verse obligado a mirar fijamente en los mismos ojos que frecuentaron en las pesadillas de Rachel. Era un cuerpo. Un vaso vacío. Y, potencialmente, su clave para localizar al hombre que truncó a su propietario de la vida. El examen se sentía muy familiar. Múltiples heridas, todos hechos con el mismo tipo de cuchillo usado sobre Yasmin Mandujano. Patrones similares de cortes, cortes poco profundos y profundos, con dos cuchilladas perfectamente colocadas a través de la garganta que había hecho que ella sangrara.

Como Jac había indicado a través del teléfono, los datos de petequias cubriéndole la cara y los párpados Eso confirmó que la había estrangulado, también. **"¿Crees que él las asfixia hasta que pasan, luego corta, entonces otra vez las asfixia cuando se despiertan?"**

Rachel inclinó su cabeza, teniendo en cuenta la cuestión objetiva, tratando de no recordar la sensación de los pulgares clavándose en su propia vulnerable garganta**. "Eso podría explicar cómo él es capaz de matarlas brutalmente en lugares públicos sin que nadie escuche" **

**"Si eso es cierto, él es un bastardo enfermo" **Hizo una mueca Jac. **"Parece mucho esfuerzo que pasar, sobre todo en un escenario en el que el tiempo es limitado y la amenaza de descubrimiento es alta"**.

Tragando saliva, Rachel se dejó recordar al hombre que la había atacado. Sus ojos, la fría certeza en su voz cuando dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera. **"Él piensa que es invencible. Que nadie puede detenerlo"**.

Jac vaciló y luego tocó el hombro de Rachel. **"¿Eso es lo que te dijo?"**

Rachel se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, cruzando la habitación para echarlos en la bandeja de desechos médicos. **"Él se excita con el miedo. Definitivamente tuvo mi miedo. Usando ese cuchillo y jugando conmigo. Cortándome" **

**"¿Él te cortó?"** Redondeado Jac la mesa como si Rachel estuviera sangrando en ese mismo momento**. "No me dijiste eso".**

Rachel se encontró con los ojos de Jac. **"Un corte. En mi pecho. "**

La expresión de Jac se volvió mortal. **"Voy a matar a ese condenado". **

**"No, no lo harás."** Rachel recogió pruebas de las cuales había reunido del cuerpo — fibras que podrían resultar ser muy bien insignificantes, peinaduras de vello púbico a pesar de ninguna indicación de violencia sexual, y raspaduras de debajo de las uñas de la víctima recortada. Pero si esto era algo como la última pieza, nada de eso llevaría más cerca de su asesino. **"Vas a arrestarlo." **

**"Tal vez le golpearé sólo primero"** Al tocar la mejilla de Rachel, Jac apretó la mandíbula. **"Un poco"**.

Rachel se alejó de ella, necesitando el espacio. La protectora Jac agitó sentimientos dentro de ella que ya no tenía un lugar en su vida**. "No te atrevas a hacer nada para poner en peligro tu seguridad o tu carrera. ¿De acuerdo?"** Jac siguió a Rachel a su escritorio, posándose en el borde de nuevo**. "Quiero decir algo, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo. "**

Rachel sabía exactamente dónde iba la conversación, pero después del cuidado y preocupación que Jac había mostrado durante la hora pasada más o menos, no tenía corazón para pararla.

**"Trataré de permanecer tranquila."** Ella obligó a tener expresión neutral, con la esperanza de poner Jac a gusto.

"**Quinn",** dijo Jac, y levantó una mano Cuando Rachel se puso tensa. **"Sé que ella es importante para ti. Y confío en tu juicio. Pero esa llamada de teléfono diciendo que había un cuerpo en el bosque…" **

**"No se puede probar que era ella. ¿Se puede?" **

**"Era ella. Lo sé en mi interior, Rachel. Con todos mis defectos, creo que siempre has confiado en mi instinto"** Jac le dirigió una mirada suplicante, y Rachel podía ver que esto realmente no se trataba simplemente de celos. Jac creía que Quinn era su informante anónimo.

Y Rachel siempre había confiado en el instinto de Jac. Por lo general, parecía estar bien.

**"Podría tener muchos motivos de querer permanecer anónima."** Rachel trató de pensar lo que podría impedir a Quinn decirle sobre algo tan importante, pero se quedó corto. Pero ella era Quinn había ciertas razones, legítimas. **"No está en contra de la ley hacer una denuncia anónima".**

Jac miró a los ojos de Rachel. **"¿Estás enamorada de ella?"**

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, pero Jac apartó la mirada con una mueca de dolor**. "No te molestes. Tu cara lo dice todo" **

**"No puedo explicar lo que pasa con Quinn"**, dijo Rachel. **"Pero es buena, Jac. Es muy buena" **

**"Entonces pregúntale"** Jac echó un vistazo a la mesa de examen, y luego a Rachel**. "Por favor".**

Rachel exhaló con voz temblorosa. Si Quinn había descubierto el cuerpo, Rachel quería saber, y no sólo porque podría ayudar a su investigación. Ese era un gran secreto para mantener. Quinn podría tener sus razones, pero si Rachel no preguntaba, sólo podía adivinar lo que podría ser. Rachel estaba cansada de relaciones basadas en mentiras. Ella no quería una más, ni siquiera por Quinn.

**"Lo haré"** murmuró Rachel. Quería saber, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin destruir lo que hasta entonces había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos? **"Sólo dame algún tiempo" **

**"Dos cuerpos en menos de un mes"**, dijo Jac significativa**. "No tomes mucho tiempo"**

Rachel dio a Jac un guiño a regañadientes. **"No lo haré".**

* * *

Heyyyy :/ Hola de nuevo. Quería pedir perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar pero creo que tengo mala suerte. Planeaba actualizar todas mis historias la semana pasada entonces mi compu se estropeo :c , se me borraron todos los capítulos avanzados que tenía :C .

Hice otros…se me perdió mi Usb :c y tuve que volver a adaptar los capítulos.

Y luego mi mama no pago el wifi así que no pude subir nada.

Pero ahora con compu y usb nuevos :3 subire capítulos mas seguido , en todas mis historias

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

* * *

Esta historia no me pertenece , es autorizada con consentimiento.

* * *

Quinn sabía que algo era diferente en el momento que Rachel respondió a su puerta la noche después del segundo asesinato. El rostro de Rachel se suavizó al verla, y todo el cuerpo de Quinn zumbó cuando su conexión cobró vida, pero Rachel parecía casi reservada, cuando la abrazó.

La corriente de emoción que emanaba de ella directamente en Quinn era difícil de descifrar, casi abrumador en su complejidad. El amor familiar y el deseo estaban allí, pero nuevos — e inquietantes — sentimientos estaban mezclados.

Ansiedad. Miedo. Lo peor de todo era incertidumbre. Esas emociones negativas parecían dirigidas a ella, un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que la sacudió en un silencio aturdidor. Sabía que Jac y Rachel habían discutido sobre ella esa mañana en la escena del crimen, pero ahora, se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que Jac había dicho. Fuera lo que fuese, había claramente llegado a Rachel.

**"¿Está todo bien?",** Preguntó Quinn mientras ella se apartó de su abrazo. Con cautela, dio un paso al apartamento de Rachel y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Había planeado decir a Rachel esta tarde que ella no estaría cerca durante la noche de la luna llena, así que lo último que necesitaba era una desconfianza tácita entre ellas. Eso haría mentir aún más difícil de lograr. **"Pareces molesta". **

**"Estoy molesta"**, dijo Rachel, pero le dio una sonrisa valiente. **"Un día malo en el laboratorio." **

**"Supongo. ¿Puedo hacer algo?"**

Rachel sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose**. "¿Por qué no hablamos un poco primero?"**

Aliviada por la reacción de Rachel, Quinn entró más en el apartamento. El coqueteo era una buena señal. Si Rachel aún estaba coqueteando, Jac no pudo lograr envenenar su mente totalmente en contra de ella.

Al menos, no todavía. Tras un momento de vacilación, se sentó en el sofá de Rachel. Tenía que actuar casual, hacer a un lado sus nervios. Si ella quería que Rachel confiara en ella, tenía que proyectar tranquila honestidad. Esa era la única manera de hacer creer a Rachel que no estaba escondiendo nada.

Rachel se puso las manos en las caderas. **"¿Quieres algo de beber?" **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cojín a su lado. **"Siéntate, cariño. Háblame de tu día. Sobre la mujer de la calle. "**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, luego se volvió para entrar en la cocina. **"Déjame que consiga una copa de vino primero" **

**"Por supuesto"** Quinn se puso de pie y siguió a Rachel a la nevera, mirando mientras sacaba una botella de vino. Esperó que Rachel tuviera sido capaz de establecer científicamente el hecho que su propio atacante era el mismo hombre que mató a la mujer en el callejón. Quinn lo había olido, por supuesto, pero nunca podía decírselo a Rachel. **"Así que es el mismo tipo, ¿no? quien mató a la mujer en el Golden Gate Park"**

Con un suspiro, Rachel se sirvió una generosa copa de vino, y luego tomó un gran sorbo. Después de otro sorbo, se terminó su copa, y tras taponar la botella, la dejó de nuevo en la nevera. **"Sin lugar a dudas."** Rachel hizo un gesto para que Quinn la siguiera de vuelta a la sala de estar. **"Las mismas heridas exactas. Misma destreza para crear la escena del delito complicada y más limpia que he encontrado." **Rachel se sentó y tomó otro buen trago, temblando después tragó saliva. **"Y había algo más."**

Quinn se hundió en el cojín al lado de Rachel. Su estómago se revolvió cuando Rachel luchó con todo lo que tenía la intención de decir a continuación**. "Cuéntame". **

**"¿Recuerdas la llamada telefónica que recibí ayer por la noche? ¿La que colgaron?"**

Con la garganta seca, Quinn asintió. **"¿Fue él?" **

**"Él hizo la llamada desde el teléfono celular de la víctima, probablemente cuando se puso sobre su cuerpo. Nos apareció la entrada en su registro de llamadas"** Rachel hipó una carcajada sin humor. **"Una pista bastante grande lo que no sólo es mi atacante y el mismo asesino, sino claramente se fija en mí por alguna razón."** Bebió otra vez, más como un trago que un sorbo**" Jac ha asignado un detalle de protección para cuidar mi apartamento. Probablemente pasaste por delante de ellos en el camino" **

**"No me di cuenta". **

**"Bueno, son mis nuevas sombras, por el momento"** Rachel le dio una sonrisa cansada. **"Espero que no te importe tener a la policía mirando cuando estás conmigo".**

Quinn forzó aplacar su pánico natural a la idea. Rachel parpadeó, mirando fijamente su rostro, y se preocupó de no haber escondido su reacción lo suficientemente bien.

**"Que te mantengas a salvo, cariño. Eso es todo lo que me importa" **

**"¿En serio?"**, preguntó Rachel, luego se sonrojó y rápidamente miró a su copa de vino.

**"Por supuesto."** Quinn frunció el ceño. Podía sentir que Rachel estaba luchando con algo, casi como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta, y su corazón latía al considerar todas las posibilidades. ¿Podría Rachel haberse enterado de sus capacidades de alguna manera? ¿Fue lo de leer la mente de la otra noche? ¿O es que realmente Rachel sabía que ella era un cambia formas? Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Quinn había tenido mucho cuidado de no cambiar desde su breve incursión en el Golden Gate Park para encontrar al asesino justo después del ataque de Rachel, aterrorizada de que Rachel o Jac de alguna manera lo averiguaran. Si eso no era lo que Rachel quería preguntarle acerca de si, si eso no era la causa de la obvia pérdida de confianza de Rachel, ¿entonces qué era? ¿Ella simplemente sentía que Quinn estaba guardando secretos?

**"Te amo, Rachel"** Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel entre las suyas, sorprendida por lo fríos y frágiles que sentía los delgados dedos. Desde lo profundo de sí misma, Quinn canalizó cada pedacito de amor y devoción que sentía por Rachel en su toque, desesperada por envolver a Rachel en el calor de su vínculo. **"Mantenerte segura es más importante que cualquier otra cosa"**

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó rápidamente, dejando su vino para tocar su cara con una mano temblorosa. Ella se fue con la otra mano al alcance de Quinn, doblando los dedos alrededor de la palma de Quinn para dar un suave apretón. **"Estoy muy asustada, Quinn."** Rompiendo el contacto visual, susurró, **"Y también te amo."**

Se contenía, aún asustada por vocalizar la inquietud persistente que todavía colgaba entre ellas. Odiaba ver a Rachel tan destrozada, Quinn respiró hondo y rezó de no estar cometiendo un error al sondear más profundo**. **

**"¿Qué otra cosa está mal, cariño? ¿Hay algo que tienes que hablar? "**

El miedo se disparó desde Rachel a Quinn como una puñalada en el estómago. Rachel sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y miró fijamente a los ojos de Quinn, buscando desesperadamente... Algo que Quinn no sabía. Levantó la mano de Rachel a sus labios, obligándose a no temblar, y les besó los nudillos de Rachel.

**"Dime algo"**, murmuró Quinn. Si Rachel supiera sobre ella, Quinn no lo negaría. Después de todo, Rachel le había permitido entrar su apartamento, así que ¿cómo podía estar disgustada**? "No tengas miedo"**.

Rachel tomó un respiro, luego vaciló. Después de un momento, ella negó con la cabeza. **"No, no es nada. Estoy conmocionada..."**

Escabulléndose más cerca, Quinn tiró de Rachel para un tierno abrazo. Besó a su pelo y le acarició la espalda, enviando tanta energía positiva, energía de curación a Rachel que pudo reunir. Eso significaba la supresión de su propia ansiedad por la mentira que todavía no había que contar, sobre todo lo que Rachel no dijo por no sentirse cómoda. Pero Quinn sabía que era importante. Aunque se sentía un poco manipuladora por influir en el estado de ánimo de Rachel cuando estaba tan claramente indecisa, Quinn se dijo que era por su bien. No había nada malo con envolver a Rachel en el amor y el deseo en estos momentos, cuando era para aliviar su malestar evidente.

Rachel suspiró, pareciendo fundirse en su abrazo. **"Esto es lo que necesitaba. "**Aferrando sus manos en la camiseta de Quinn, Rachel sepultó su cara en su pecho e inhaló profundamente. **"Siempre me haces sentir tan bien". **

**"Me alegro."** Quinn cerró los ojos, no dejándose sentir la culpa que le cosquilleó en el subconsciente. Ella no estaba abusando de la confianza de Rachel por hacerla sentir mejor así. Ella sólo estaba usando su conexión mutua en su propio beneficio. **"Lo intento". **

**"Quiero confiar en ti"** Dijo Rachel.

Quinn se tensó un poco ante las palabras entre dientes de Rachel, entonces se forzó ella misma a relajarse. El comentario era probablemente más sobre Jac que sobre Quinn. Ella sabía que Rachel tenía problemas de confianza, lo cual hizo guardar secretos doblemente dolorosos. **"Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí"** Retrocediendo, se encontró la mirada de Rachel.**"Siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerte. Y nunca lo haré, nunca te haré daño. No, si puedo evitarlo"**

Rachel miró profundamente a los ojos de Quinn. Su rostro se relajó cuando ella derramó lo último de todo lo que la había estado molestando. **"Sé que no lo harás." **

**"Bien."** Quinn besó los labios de Rachel, y luego se apartó unos centímetros para ver su reacción. Éxito.

Ella ya no estaba ansiosa, sospechosa o inquieta. Ella estaba llena de amor, y el pecho de Quinn saltó con intensidad por toda esa emoción dirigida hacia ella.

**"Quiero que me lleves a la cama"** Rachel se sonrojó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ella no rompió el contacto visual. **"Necesito hacer que todo lo demás desaparezca, sólo por esta noche" **

**"Yo puedo hacer eso",** murmuró Quinn. Acarició el brazo de Rachel, poniéndole la piel de gallina. **"Has tenido un día largo. Quizás, sólo podamos abrazarnos mutuamente".**

Rachel negó con la cabeza. **"No. Quiero que me folles".**

Quinn se quedó inmóvil. Ella deseaba a Rachel, ella siempre quería, pero por un momento el cambio repentino de humor la paralizó. Cinco minutos antes Rachel había estado llena de dudas, y ahora ella miraba a Quinn con tanta hambre que pensar se le hacía casi imposible. **"¿Estás segura?"**

**"Te necesito dentro de mí. Necesito..."** Rachel cerró los ojos y exhaló con voz temblorosa**. "Te necesito".**

Quinn se levantó, luego la levanto en brazos, con las piernas de Rachel enredadas en su cintura y la llevo a su dormitorio. Podrían hablar más tarde. Justamente ahora tenía que tranquilizar a Rachel y no importa lo que pasó, ella era la cosa más importante en su vida. Tenía que hacer a Rachel creer que ella era leal y era verdad, que a pesar de los secretos que Quinn había mantenido, nada se interpondría en el camino de ellas juntas.

Tenía que hacer a Rachel confiar en ella otra vez.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, estoy full exámenes.

Gracias por seguir leyendo , saludos


End file.
